Passing Judgment
by Vixen1
Summary: Perfect isn't enough- Hiiro needs something to do with his life. Then he meets Serena, and, well, against his will falls- hard. But she hates him? And then enter the parents...Will it ever end? *EPILOGUE! COMPLETE!*
1. What Comes Next?

Passing Judgment 

~~~ Well. I swore to myself I wouldn't be typing during the school year. Yeah, like I have that much willpower! Anyway, this is my newest creation dedicated to Sailor Devil Huntress because she asked for it! Please enjoy, and if I am a little slow with updates, I'm sorry, school comes first! Moon/Yui ~~~

~~~WARNING: R-rated to be on the safe side- I have a habit for doing dark fics.

~~~I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

Chapter One: What Comes Next?

*A soft wind tousled his hair slightly as he brushed past the hundreds of people in a hurry to get some place. But he himself walked slowly, with no destination and no purpose. Everything had changed after the Eve Wars. 

He could remember a time when life had held a purpose, a meaning. Then he had been great, he had been something- he had been perfect. But how quickly everything was forgotten. Not that he was proud of his life, the choices he had made and the ways he had gotten where he was. If anything, his greatest regret was what he had become. But once he had become it, there was no turning back.

But wasn't life always like that? Always pushing forward, never allowing a person to go back, to change things and correct mistakes… it sickened him. All he wanted was a second chance. He wanted to live, to become more than the shell of a killer he was and had been. He wanted a life, a home, and friends. He didn't feel quite right about crawling backs to his old allies empty handed. It seemed as if he would be declaring he was an utter failure at life. But wasn't he? Wasn't that his problem? 

Hiiro Yui sighed mentally. Never had his mind been so muddled. He couldn't make sense of his future, or his past. As he strolled down the street, he tried not to think too much harder, knowing it would only push him farther into the depression he was slipping into. 

"And that is final!" He heard an angry voice come from close behind him.

"But Ser…" A deeper voice pleaded.

"No! What don't you understand? It's over, finished, kaput!" The woman's voice rung loudly in his ear. The arguing couple was practically on top of him now.

"Serena, I didn't have a choice!" Hiiro felt the two stop, and he, slightly relieved, kept walking. But their voices could still be heard in the distance.

"Everyone has a choice Darien! You made the wrong one."

"You can't forgive me for something I had no control over?"

"No! You did have control over it, and you chose the wrong path. I can never forgive you Darien. Now leave me alone!" She snapped. Then the woman turned on her heel and began running. 

Hiiro had hardly anytime to register what was happening as a mass bumped him hard from behind. He lost his balance and wavered for a moment before falling to the hard concrete. As he fell, he took with him the blonde hurricane that had hit him. She shirked slightly, and Hiiro tried to compensate for her. Split second reaction timing, he wrapped his arm around her waist and landed on his back, pulling her to land on top of him. 

Both man and woman stood in a daze, completely stunned by what had just happened. Hiiro looked up at the woman lying on his chest and his heart stopped- only to begin again at twice it's normal pace, he was sure. She was beautiful. Long sun-kissed blonde hair swept into two loose pigtails spilled down over her shoulders and to her waist. Her big, bright azure eyes were opened wide in surprise, and her tempting full lips were opened to form an 'o'. The rest of her body was petite- thin and short, but her curves were full and she seemed to be very poised for a woman in her position.

When Hiiro had developed such an eye for women, he wasn't quite sure. But this one had been able to catch his breath simply by sitting as she was. He didn't mind one bit that she had run into him.

"Oh." The woman spoke, none too brightly. Then she seemed to flush slightly and pull herself together. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hiiro placed her instantly. It was the woman who had been having the argument with the man! 

"Don't be." Hiiro spoke quietly. She gasped at his forwardness, then looked harder. He didn't seem to be coming on to her, simply just stunned from their encounter. She scrambled to her feet and brushed off the imaginary dirt that had accumulated upon her pin stripe pants and white collared blouse. 

"No, really, I am sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." She repeated. Hiiro was only now beginning to drag himself to his feet. Still awed slightly by the woman before him, he managed to compose himself enough to speak to her.

"Don't worry Serena." He heard her gasp.

"How did you…"

"I over heard your conversation with the man." He stated simply. He received a slap.

"How dare you? Listening into private conversations? It's called invasion of privacy, and I can have you arrested for it!" She huffed. How dare this man assume he knew so much! She looked him up and down briefly. He was taller than her by an entire head- but then so was most everyone else. His dark russet locks hung down carelessly, seemingly obstructing his vision. But from the sharp focus in his piercing oceanic eyes he was having no problem seeing. He was pale, but his entire body was well built, if not too perfect. Slightly taken aback, she stopped herself before thoughts went too far. He wasn't her type anyway. 

Her type would have been pawing all over her, asking if she was ok, apologizing again and again, and asking if she needed medical care. Her type was usually tall, with dark hair and green or brown eyes- never blue. Serena didn't trust anyone with blue eyes… she herself had blue eyes, and she did not trust in herself. Still…

"I'm sorry." Hiiro stated, still in shock.

"You should be!" She scolded. He narrowed his eyes. Just who did this woman think she was? How dare she assume she knew so much!

"Hnn."

"You should be apologizing, not grunting!"

"I did."

"You did not apologize enough! And now you have to apologize for the grunt as well."

"No."

"How dare you!" His cheek stung as her hand struck him again. This spoiled, self-centered woman! It just went to prove that appearances weren't everything.

"Hnn." He grunted again. She fumed at him silently for a moment more, her azure eyes smoldering in fury. Then she turned and, holding her head high, walked off down the street. 

Hiiro stood stunned a moment longer. What had just happened? How rude had that woman been? How beautiful, with her long golden hair and blazing sapphire eyes… but her attitude! How could someone so beautiful be so ugly? He supposed it was simply that she had never been told otherwise. Of course, she had too much pride, and her ego was most likely huge. 

Where had she come from? Her attire had suggested a business, but her hair had given her the air of a schoolgirl. Perhaps she was simply wearing nice clothes for a funeral? No, she hadn't been dressed in all black. A wedding? No, she would have been wearing something more formal. Hiiro's mind speed as he reeled, mulling over each possibility. 

"Excuse me, sir!" Hiiro whirled around. The man the woman had just had the argument with was addressing him.

"Yes?" He asked off handed.

"The woman you were just speaking to, where did she go?" Hiiro looked at the man. What a pitiful excuse of a man. He was tall and dark, the cliché of those trashy romance novels Relena used to ask him to read her aloud when he had been her bodyguard. He shuddered at the memory of Relena, but tried to focus on the man before him. 

"Off." Hiiro stated. 

"Off? Off where? Did she say?" The man pleaded. 

"No."

"Which direction did she go?"

"Left." Why Hiiro directed the man in the wrong direction he didn't know. Maybe in the small break in time between when he had spoken to her and then the man he had formed a feeling of pity for her. It was not nice to be pursued in such a manner, Hiiro knew from experience. But he also thought that maybe he should have sent the man after her- it might have humbled her slightly. 

"Thanks!" The man called out, running off. Hiiro shook his head, but made no move otherwise. Then he shoved his hands into his pockets and continued strolling down the busy street, thoughts of a blonde still racing through his mind. *

~~~Everyone understand? I hope I wasn't too jumbled… I never feel like it's good enough. Well, I hope YOU like it! –Much love, Vixen~~~


	2. Hnn

Chapter Two: Hnn.

*The giant glass revolving doors loomed before Hiiro as he stood in front of the monstrous building. He looked down at the slip of paper in his hand and could see that this was, indeed, the correct address. 

But did he really want to do this? He could walk away right now, and no one would ever know he had been there. He could leave; start a life apart and detached from all of this. Why should he return anyway? What was holding him here? What was drawing him back again? His inner mind plagued his thoughts too much these days. 

Being a soldier had been so simple. He hadn't needed to think of anything but how to complete the mission. His life hadn't mattered, his thoughts hadn't mattered, his feelings hadn't mattered. But now that the wars were indeed over, no one truly _needed_ him… he could walk of scot-free and not worry about what would happen without him. He could. So why was he still standing in front of the building?

He took his unwillingness to walk away as a sign- a sign that said stay, commit another ten years of your life to them all… another ten years of not knowing whether he would wake in the mornings, another ten years of loneliness… he would commit another ten years if his boring and dull life to cheating death once more.

Finally Hiiro forced his legs to move. He pushed the door, and walked through it. The man at the door tried to card him, but one glance at him and he stayed put. No doubt the doorman had been told to expect a dark man who would glare and not allow him to card him. Hiiro grunted and entered the elevator. He pushed the button for the fourteenth floor… no. He sighed inwardly. 

It was really the number for the thirteenth floor, but when the building had been constructed, the company that had built it had had a superstition about the thirteenth floor being cursed, so they had left it out and skipped right to fourteen. Most construction companies did the same, they though of it as another way to cheat death. Hiiro smirked. He was going to the thirteenth floor, no matter what the numbers read, and he would cheat death anyway. How ironic. 

As the elevator dinged, Hiiro stepped out of the silence and into chaos. People were milling around, drinking coffee, laughing, talking. A few were sitting at desks and typing, and a few more were answering the phones. It was your typical busy office scene. He glanced around the room and spied the door he wanted. As he made his way towards the door, he could hear people talking about him.

"Is that him?"

"I heard Lady…"

"Is he really…"

"Are the rumors…" But Hiiro grunted. Without knocking, he opened the door to the office and barged in. And then he slammed it behind him.

"Hiiro? Well, you are a bit late." The woman seated at the desk mocked gently. 

"Hnn." Hiiro narrowed his eyes at Lady Une.

"Hiiro my boy, didn't I teach you punctuality was important?" An old man seated on a hard chair in the corner scolded.

"There was a slight altercation on the streets." Hiiro tried to make an excuse. It was more like he had been dawdling along thinking of the woman he had met.

"An altercation? Nothing too large I hope?" Une asked.

"Hnn."

"Yes. Well. As you know, I would like to offer you a job. The Preventers could use someone like yourself to oversee the major operations… the ones that require a great deal of infiltration and experience."

"You want me to guard Relena." Hiiro stated bluntly. Lady Une blushed.

"That's one way of looking at it, yes."

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted again. This was what he had been afraid of. This was what he didn't want to do. It wasn't Relena and her childish infatuation with him that he didn't want to deal with, it was the fact that guarding Relena made him feel so useless. As if there was something better he could be doing with his time, but instead he was trapped inside a house guarding a princess. 

"Hiiro, I think it will be good for you. Relena is a sensitive woman who can help restore some of your humanity." Hiiro looked at the doctor who had trained him for so long. 

"You're trying to set me up?"

" Just trying to restore what I stole."

"I don't need emotions back."

"You do, you just haven't realized it yet! How will you live? Go on day to day with nothing left to do? You need social skills to get a normal job. And One day, you'll even have the urge to marry, settle down, and have children. And if you want those things, which you will, you need to know how to act to get them."

"Hnn."

"Stop grunting Hiiro. This is not fun and games anymore. We want you to guard Relena and in return she will give you lessons in humanity." Une smacked her hand on the table. Hiiro tried to remind himself why he had entered the building in the first place. 

"Hiiro. We can't force you into doing this, but know that this will be your last mission from me. Will you fail your last mission Hiiro Yui?"

"I acknowledge no more missions." J and Une sat silently, both surprised. That had not been the answer they had been expecting.

"Then will acknowledge the job Hiiro?" Une managed to ask. Hiiro took one more moment to stare at them.

"When do I start and what is my pay?" Une and J grinned, and Hiiro cringed. Too sweet… something was wrong…

"Right now. You're pay, of course, will be dealt with by Miss Relena, so you'll need to speak with her on the issue right away." Une told him. Hiiro nodded and stood.

"She's home?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Hnn." And he strolled out the door. As he passed through the hall, he noticed that all activity had stopped and once again people were staring at him. He walked out the door, then turned around and walked back in. 

"What are you staring at? Get back to work!" He barked. And then he left once more. Hiiro found himself almost smiling. That had been interesting. It wasn't everyday Hiiro Yui had an outburst, and today's had been exceptionally fulfilling. 

)(

A woman poked her head around a door and into a large office. "Miss Relena, I have a message here for you from Miss Lady Une." She announced quietly.

"Oh? What does she have to say?" Relena's head shot up.

"Her essential message was that the, and I quote: 'fish has taken the bait.'" The woman giggled. "An interesting choice of words. What do they mean?" Relena sighed happily.

"He's coming."

"He? You mean the man you've been telling me about for the last year and a half? That man?"

"Yes, the very same. You see, I asked Une to make him my bodyguard. And Hiiro Yui never turns down a mission… well, job in this case."

"Is that his name? Hiiro Yui? I like it- it has a very melodic roll off the tongue." Relena glared.

"He's mine."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply…" Relena sighed and looked at the younger woman before her. How she had gotten to be her secretary when she barely looked old enough to be out of high school was beyond her. But she did an excellent job, and was usually cheerful and more than willing to do a little extra.

"That's fine, I shouldn't have snapped. I suppose I'm just a little tense, seeing him again and all. I mean, it has been a very long time… almost two full years now. I wonder if he's changed much? I wonder if I'll have changed in his eyes?"

"Miss Relena, forgive me, but may I ask a personal question?"

"Of course. But there are no guarantees I'll answer." Relena grinned and her secretary flushed.

"Well. If this man is a good for nothing murder and soldier, how can you, a powerful, pacifist princess, be so in love with him? Doesn't he go against everything your principals stand for? Isn't that being hypocritical? And how can you love someone who has so much blood on his hands?" Relena stayed silent for a moment, then she cleared her throat.

"Though I do wish and work for peace, I don't stand for total pacifism anymore Miss Kennington. If I did, I wouldn't have gone back to my adoptive father's name, Darlian. I think what it is is that I know Hiiro killed for the good of others. He tried to save lives. That is more important."

"To some." The secretary grumbled.

"Look. I know how you feel about the war, and about the soldiers who fought in it. You think they're nothing but a bunch of lazy bums who killed each other for sport. But they weren't the war wasn't just some overly macho fight blown out of proportion, and the soldiers most certainly didn't think of it as a game, Hiiro least of all."

"They took lives. I could never love anyone who took lives, and I don't see how you can."

"Miss Kennington, I think that you are too sensitive to the idea of killing. As much as I wish it could be, both you and I know that our innocence and that of everyone else who lives in this time has been robbed before it should have been. But we cannot kill the robber, for then we ourselves become him. Do you see my point?"

"A nice metaphor, yes. But still… I'm sorry Miss Relena. Maybe I just have too many idealistic notions in my empty head."

"Your head is no more empty than the peace talks I preach daily, don't sell your intelligence short! Why, without you running and organizing me, I wouldn't know what to do!" Both women smiled and giggled slightly as the heavy tension in the room broke. 

"Well," the secretary began, "Lady Une said Hiiro would be here soon, that he had just left for here. I'll keep an eye out for him, and when he gets here, I'll send him straight in."

"Thank you so much."

"That's my job!" They smiled again, and then the secretary strolled out of the room. Relena watched the younger woman's retreating form and had to smile. She liked these chats she and her secretary had. What she had said was true- without the organization she had brought; Relena wouldn't know what to do. But at the same time, Relena liked to try to teach and educate the woman. 

It wasn't that her secretary was ill taught, no, not by any means. In fact, she was a bright woman who seemed to keep up with current events and have a keen insight to different views. It was just that she could be so narrow-minded when it came to the Eve Wars. Relena didn't know why, but her secretary seemed to hate all soldiers. Well, maybe she did know why. It was because of their killing. Killing was the one thing that bothered her secretary the most. Now the reason for that, Relena truly had no idea. 

Soldiers… Hiiro… Hiiro was returning to her! At long last, she could finally see him again. She had so many things to tell him, so many things she wanted to do with him. Relena sighed. It would only be a matter of time before Hiiro realized he loved her. And then… they would live happily ever after. Relena grinned, then frowned. How corny was her last thought? *

~~~This took a while- ideas are coming slower these days. But I do have a few more, so no worries. **_VERY IMPORTANT_**: I am going to be uploading a new fic called Last Chances. But I need to rate it **R** for sure. So if you all want to read this, **PLEASE** change the rating scale above and search for it or go through my name. **IF** you don't think it needs to be rated R, please tell me so I can lower the rating. I think more people read Pg13 cause it's easier than checking for R rated and up. Oh well. Thanks, and please **REVIEW**! Vixen ~~~


	3. Encore Encounters

Chapter Three: Encore Encounters

*The _long_ walk to the newly rebuilt government building only took him five minutes. As soon as he walked into the lobby and was blasted by a cold breeze of air, he froze. The entire room to him was a safety hazard. 

The fact that he had even been admitted into the building without being carded or checked for ID worried him. No wonder these idiots needed experienced bodyguards for their new Vice-Foreign Minister- they were pathetic greenhorns. He could have easily been a terrorist ready to blow the building sky high, or an assassin to blow the sickeningly sweet mouth off of Relena, or even a stalker obsessed with her that wanted to rape her. 

And on top of all the safety issues, it was too cold for his liking. Hmm. Hiiro unslung his jacket from his shoulder and with practiced grace pulled it on. Stepping up to a desk, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" A perky voice echoed through his ears.

"I have a meeting with Ms. Peacecraft Darlian." Hiiro spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the bubbly blonde in front of him. He gave her a look over, eyes searching for any trace of possible enemy. Long blonde hair and watery blue eyes accompanied by a medium sized frame. She looked like Quatre in his mind- with a few more feminine attributes of course. In fact, she looked slightly familiar at the same time…

The girl from the street! She resembled the girl he had had the run-in with earlier on the street. But there was no way… This girl had on different clothing and a much-improved attitude. She wasn't the same woman. Hiiro shook his head- his mind was playing tricks on him. Why did he still remember that woman from earlier? A soldier's mind was not meant for such trivial thoughts and memories. He needed to be alert at all times, not daydreaming over a gorgeous blonde spitfire. 

"Sir?" Hiiro blinked and realized the woman in front of him was speaking again. 

"Yes?"

"Relena is expecting you. You can go right on up. It's the thirteenth floor, last door. Tell them the code word, Wing, and they'll let you in. Then her personal secretary will tell you when she's ready for you."

"Hnn." He grunted. The woman before him gasped, narrowed her eyes, and drew back.

"Well." She muttered. "Of all the rude boys, I never…" As she kept talking, Hiiro tried to drown her out, but the scorn in her voice somehow kept his attention. No guilt, simply attention. Then the woman stopped and sighed. 

"No, never mind. It isn't worth getting upset over. I'll let Serena do it when she finds out how rude you are." Hiiro stopped and faltered. Serena?

"Serena?" He was compelled to ask.

"Never mind, you aren't worth my anger."

"Serena?" He tried again, his voice much darker than the first time.

"Never mind, never mind." The woman muttered.

"Hnn." That name… it was so familiar to him. Why did everything seem to keep feeling familiar to him today? It was a curse. Now who had that name that he knew? No one… Serena. The woman on the street earlier? 'No!' His mind groaned. 'Not her again!' He had to find a way to get rid of this memory. She, after all, had just been another woman in the middle of a world and galaxy of a million other women. Serena was a common name; it was probably just another one, that was all. 

A moment later Hiiro snapped himself out of his reverie and wanted to smack his head against the wall for allowing something so trivial to deter him. As he stepped into the elevator, he drilled his mind. All that mattered was his new job of protecting Relena. That was all that mattered: protecting Relena. 

Those words were full of so much meaning. In the beginning Hiiro had found her beautiful, he wasn't about to deny that. It had been her voice, perhaps. It wasn't high and screechy, but a little more mature. It did crack every once in a while, but that was part of it's charm, the fact that she looked so flawless but still you could hear the strength and fear at the same time. Nothing about her front gave away her emotions until she was ready to let them be known, only her voice. 

But that had been three years ago. After the Eve Wars Hiiro had left on purpose to get away. Not just from his life as a soldier, but his life with Relena. A relationship would have been too complicated for him to handle at the time, he had known that much. But he also knew he had been ready for a relationship for a while now. He knew how she felt about him, so why hadn't he returned sooner? Maybe it was just his change in taste. As much as he had been attracted to Relena when he was younger, he now found himself knowing that she wasn't what he needed, what he wanted. 

And now he was back to guard her. Would she still be the same? Would she still have her feelings for him? He hoped that she would be able to contain herself, because he just couldn't face her yet. Why had he returned at all then? Sometimes his mind confused him so much that he wanted it to just explode, that way his ideas would stop plaguing him and leave in peace for a short time. 

The elevator ding cut his thoughts off and he stepped into a heavily guarded hallway. Good, at least they had tightened security around her office. Maybe he wouldn't have to do too much work. Then again, no chances could be taken. Relena was an important figurehead in maintaining peace at the moment, and the world could easily break into chaos without her. 

"Password?" One of the guards stopped him.

"Wing."

"Let him pass!" The guard yelled. The other guards nodded and let down their guard. Hiiro frowned. They shouldn't have done that. But he would need to think on this after he spoke with Relena. He found the last door on the right, office thirteen. Hmm. He had to smirk. Thirteenth office on the thirteenth floor- how very ironic.

The door swung open and he briskly stalked in. Standing at the empty secretary's desk, e wondered where she had gone. Then he heard rustling papers from a closet behind the desk and new she was sorting files. Finding a bell sitting on the countertop, Hiiro rang it in hopes of catching the woman's attention. Briefly Hiiro wondered what poor sucker Relena had gotten to do all the hard work. Probably an old woman who didn't have anything better to do.

"Coming! Hold on!" A sweet voice filtered through the room. Hiiro's mind registered, but did not make a complete connection. That voice!

"Hiiro?" Another voice, deeper and more experienced with emotions rang out. 

"Hello Relena." He said turning to face her. She must have heard the ding and known it was him. 

"Hello Hiiro." Relena smiled brightly. He looked almost the same as when she had last seen him. Maybe his face had thinned out, and any boyish features were now gone, but other than that, he was the same man she had known so long ago. The real question was, had his character changed any?

"It looks like I'm your new bodyguard." He tried to make he speak. Even if he didn't care about her in the romantic sense, he would always love her voice.

"It looks like it. It's been a long time Hiiro. I've missed you." Relena looked at him, almost sadly. Somehow, she knew. He had changed. 

"Yeah." Hiiro shifted. This was awkward.

"Miss Relena? I thought I heard…" The previous voice became louder. Hiiro's idea that it was an old woman was shattered. No old woman could have that soft and sweet a voice with such energy built into it.

"Oh! Hiiro, you have to meet my secretary. I trust her completely, so please don't feel worried about her. Serena, come out here!"

"Coming!" As the woman appeared, Hiiro's eyed narrowed, then went wide. "Relena, I finally found the files on the Truer Case in AC 193. Did you want…" The woman's voice trailed off. There was no way… Relena's eyes flickered between both her secretary and her bodyguard. 

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?"

"No."

"Yes." They replied simultaneously. 

"I see. Serena?"

"This is the man I was telling you about this morning, the rude one I ran into after Darien and I broke up." Relena looked at her blankly for a second, then blinked and looked at Hiiro.

"You were rude to her?"

"She started it." He grumbled. Relena, who hadn't known whether to be angry with Hiiro or laugh at Serena, decided to laugh. Hiiro had changed! 

"Oh Hiiro! You were both to blame, how is that?"

"Miss Relena, is this your new bodyguard?" Serena's eyes opened wide.

"Yes. Serena, this is Hiiro Yui. Hiiro, this is Serena Kennington. Now that you've been properly introduced, you two shouldn't have any problem working together." Serena started to say something, but thought the better of it and closed her mouth.

"Relena, I would like to begin by running a full evaluation of your security system, then an overhaul on personnel, and finally safety precautions with you." Hiiro jumped right in. There was a lot on his mind regarding Serena, but he pushed it out for later thought. Not now. Not now. 

"Yes, yes Hiiro. I give you permission to do what you need to to make things safe. Just promise me you'll take time out of your schedule to come in and talk to me. What good will it do if you don't know anything about me?" Relena smiled.

"Fine." Hiiro agreed. After all, it wasn't that he didn't want any contact with her. She had been his very first friend as well, even before Duo Maxwell. He wanted to regain some of that. It would be hard on her to understand that though, he could already tell. 

"Miss Relena?" Serena asked after she had re-composed herself. "The Truer Case files?"

"Oh yes! I'll take them now, thank you Sere." 

"Anytime."

"Sere, I'm going to ask you to make sure Hiiro knows how to get around and learns the ropes." Relena didn't notice the hesitation in Serena's answer.

"Of course Miss Relena."

"Wonderful! I'll see you both later then." And Relena turned and went back into her office, leaving Serena and Hiiro alone. Serena took one more look at Hiiro and then turned and went back into the storage closet. Hiiro followed.

"… And of course it's the rude jerk from the streets. What she sees in a killer I'm working on learning, but what she sees in _that_ killer I _know_ I'll never know." He heard her mumbling under her breath.

"Hnn." He cleared his throat. She spun around, long blonde pigtails whipping him in the face.

"Yes? Did you need something?"

"Personnel list and map of the building."

"Didn't you ever hear the word 'please'? No, I don't suppose that word ever entered the vocabulary of a murderer." Hiiro felt like growling. She was beautiful but deadly with those poisonous barbs. He knew that she was the one kind of woman he could never love.

"It did. But I didn't feel like wasting it." He decided to get a little of his own back. Her jaw dropped. *

~~~**NOTE**: I do have two things to say that are rather **important**:

1) I don't want to Relena **bash**. I do like Relena, just not as much as I like Serena. So Hiiro will have a closer relationship with her. I think that it's more **believable** that way anyway.

2) I am having a bit of **writer's** **block** with this, so updates may take a little more time. School and **college** apps… *Pray Vixen gets into ASU! Or U of A! * Anyway, I have all of that at the same time as this, and the writer's block. I know where I want it to go, just not how to get it there. **PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME**! Don't leave and never **review**! It hurts! Much love, Vixen. ~~~


	4. Meet the Parents

Chapter Four: Meet the Parents

*Serena, her pride officially insulted, managed to quickly recovered from the devastating blow. "You rude, insensitive creep! How dare you waltz in here after you've been out there killing people, taking lives, and then be rude to _me_! You miss those power trips you had when you killed in a blind rage during the wars you sick freak? Too bad, but don't you dare bring that attitude in here!" 

"Hnn." His eyes narrowed. What an unbelievable woman! She was right though. He was a killer. He had so much blood on his hands…so many lives taken with them, so much destruction and pollution caused by two small appendages. Still… her rude attitude was getting to him.

"And another thing! How dare you grunt you slob! Until you can grow up and speak like a normal adult, you can very well take your maps and lists and shove them down your throat!"

"I'm not the one raving like a lunatic over nothing." He glared.

"Lunatic? Raving? You're the one who was eavesdropping earlier! If that isn't psychotic then I don't know what is." She smirked, ignoring the dangerous gleam in his eyes. She wasn't going to be scared _that_ easily.

"You were on a public street and I couldn't help but overhear." He defended himself.

"But you had the gall to mention it! And on top of it all, you wouldn't even apologize! How rude. Impudent weasel. Refrain from my sight from now on."

"As I recall, I did apologize. However, you decided it was not enough." He smirked. Her death glare put his to shame.

"Listen up, Mr. Yui." She paused. That name… She still liked his name. She couldn't help it. But back to the important situation… His attitude! 

Of all the low, dirty men to come waltzing into Relena Peacecraft's office, it had to be this scumbag murderer. He was not good enough to shine Relena's shoes in her opinion. Any man who had blood on their hands was not worthy of the ground they walked on, much less being able to integrate themselves into society. They had killed! They were dangerous! And she had to make this clear to him somehow. She cleared her throat and began again.

"Mr. Yui. I am going to tell you this one time, and one time alone. I do not agree with soldiers. They are murderers and killers who take lives for a living. I am working in this office to help prevent soldiers from ever being needed ever again. However, you are not innocent. You are dirty and disgusting, and frankly I don't see what Relena sees in you. But she's got an infatuation with you for some reason- one that I hope she will grow out of soon. At any rate, while you are here, I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to see you, hear you, smell you, or anything else along those lines. Is this clear?"

"Crystal." Hiiro grunted. Her philosophy didn't sting as much as he had thought it might. Most of what she had said was true, things he had already known and come to terms with. Soldiers were killers- at least, the majority of them. The rest were technicians and such, but even they had been through their fair share of fighting. And in working with Relena she really was working to achieve peace, therefore preventing the need for more soldiers in the future, so that was true. It was also true that he was a killer, a murderer himself; he most certainly didn't deny it. And she had confirmed his suspicions that Relena still had feelings for him. He could understand all of this; he had stopped battling himself and accepted all of these things. 

But what he didn't see was why he personally, was so hated by her. All he had done was… nothing! In fact, it had been her who had run into him! He had merely tried to help her by breaking her fall. And he had apologized! It had been her who had gone off the handle with his 'not good enough' apology and grunting. She was the cause of this whole catastrophe, and yet she had the nerve to glare at him?

"Well then Mr. Yui." Serena began. "I'll give you your maps and files, and then I trust you'll be gone?"

"Yes." He felt like laughing. She was so serious about such a simply misunderstanding between two strangers. 

"Fine, I-"

"Serena! Sere!" Hiiro placed the voice instantly. The secretary from the desk downstairs was calling them. 

"In here Mina!" Serena called back. Mina rarely left her post until either lunch break or six, when she called it a night. Now Serena was worried. Soon enough the other blonde came racing into the small file storage closet. 

"Sere!" She gasped.

"Mina!" Serena chocked back laughter. "Did you run the steps? All thirteen flights?" Mina just nodded. "What ever for dear?" Serena laughed.

"They're here!" 

"Who's here?" Hiiro's eyes narrowed. Terrorists? Rapists? Who?

"Serena, your mother and father are on their way up!" Mina finally gasped out. Serena's smile dropped off of her face and panic took over. 

"No! I have to go! I have to get out of here! Oh God! Mina, tell Relena!" Serena pushed her way past both Hiiro and the other blonde and grabbed her purse.

"What's so bad about her family coming to visit her?" Hiiro whispered to Mina. The blonde, who was finally calming down, looked hard at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Her parents, especially her mother, are a little… eccentric."

"How eccentric? Terrorist eccentric?"

"You must be Relena's new bodyguard?" Mina smiled.

"Yes."

"Figures. No, they aren't that eccentric. More like all they can do when they see Serena is set her up on a date. They're very old fashioned, and both her parents hate the thought that she works. It drives her crazy sometimes I think; to have them both so critical of the way she's chosen to live her life. Anyway. They think she should be married and settled down and having children right now, so of course they're eager to set her up with the next man who walks into their lives her age."

"She's running because she doesn't want to date?"

"Didn't you hear anything I just said? You know, about her parents wanting her to quit her job, wanting her to go out on a blind date, wanting her to get married? Those things scare Serena more than anything. She'd rather die than marry someone she didn't love. And know the funny thing?"

"What?" Hiiro asked, afraid of what would happen if he didn't. Still, he really did want to know the funny thing.

"Serena doesn't believe in love." Hiiro stopped. No love? Even he believed in love!

"No love?"

"I think that's just what she says. I think secretly she's just scared she'll never fall in love, so she doesn't want to put herself out there, but that's just me! Maybe she really doesn't believe in love. Who knows?" Mina grinned. "But look at me! Here I am, jabbering away, and her parents will be here any moment!" Both Mina and Hiiro walked out of the small closet and into the open reception room. Just then, Serena burst back through the door.

"I left my car keys!" She sputtered out of breath. "I was half way down those steps when I realized-"

"Serena darling!" Hiiro watched as Serena's lovely, sweet face contorted into a look of pure loathing- much like it had when he had first been introduced to her by Relena. In the doorway stood a tall woman with wavy brown hair, and behind her stood a taller man with black hair lightly graying just above his ears and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. 

"Mother, Father." Serena greeted her parents dryly. Quickly she whipped around, and Hiiro saw that the expression on her face had changed to one of patronizing happiness. 

"Serena dearest, your father and I were in the neighborhood for lunch and we thought you might care to join us… oh, and who is this young man?"

"Mother." Serena answered between clenched teeth. "This is Mr. Yui, Relena's new bodyguard. Mr. Yui, my parents, Ilene and Kenji Tsukino." Hiiro was mildly surprised she had so politely introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted them monotonously. 

"Yes, likewise. In fact, your name sounds familiar for some reason… can't imagine why…" Ilene drawled in a heavy English accent. "Well Serena? Lunch?"

"I'm sorry Mother, but I'm just in the middle of setting Mr. Yui up in his new job… perhaps the next time you're in town."

"But Serena, we never see you. Come, it's good to spend time with your family. Why, you haven't been to lunch with us forever." Her father chimed in with his Japanese accent. 

"I'm sorry, just that I am busy with things here…"

"Oh, trivial things! Serena, a woman's real work is in the home, you should know that by now!" Her father scolded.

"Of course Father." Serena just let them comment roll off her back. 

"Come now Serena, your Father is right. And anyway, I have some good news for you! The other night there was a huge opening gala for the Museum of Technological Advancement… fascinating place by the way, and they served the most wonderful champagne… I'm sorry; I'm forgetting my place. As I was saying, your father and I were introduced to a man, a scientist, who has a son your age!"

"Mother! You didn't!" Serena groaned.

"She did!" Kenji rolled his eyes. "But it will be good for you Serena."

"What will?" Serena closed her eyes hard and prayed.

"Your marriage to him of course!" Her mother announced proudly. For a moment silence reigned. Then it all abruptly ended.

"What!" Serena screeched. "How could you do this to me? Why would you do this to me?"

"It's for your own good dear!" Her mother frowned trying to explain.

"My own good? Forcing me to marry someone I've never met based on his scientist father you met while you were drunk on champagne? Absolutely not! I will not be marrying this man! Are you out of your minds?"

"Serena Usagi Tsukino! How dare you take that tone of voice with your mother!" Her father roared. "I agree it isn't the best way to settle you down, but look at yourself! Gallivanting off and working? You're not even dating anyone, and you haven't for the longest time! It's time you settled down and begun your family! Your mother and I were married when she was sixteen. You are now eighteen and old enough to take responsibility, but you haven't. Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

"And I want to see my grandchildren!" Her mother stated proudly.

"What is going on out here?" Relena asked, eyes narrowed as she opened her office door and stepped out. Then her eyes widened. "Serena, your… parents… right?"

"Yup!" Mina answered for her. It was obvious to Hiiro that Relena knew all about Serena's situation with her parents. "And they just dropped a huge bombshell on her too… they made an arranged marriage." Relena gasped.

"Oh Serena…" She whispered.

"Don't worry Relena, I won't be following through with it."

"You'll marry that boy or be disowned!" Her father roared.

"Disown me then, because I will not _sell_ myself for _your_ benefit!"

"Serena, you _will_ marry that boy, it's final."

"Does he even know what's happening?" Serena finally asked.

"Don't be daft child, of course he knows. Or he will know by tonight. James said it was difficult to reach him until he checked his email."

"Great. Just great." Serena muttered. A very tense moment hung in the air until Relena coughed.

"Serena? Hiiro? I need you to get back to work. You too Mina." Serena shot Relena a look of relief. 

"Yes Miss Relena, right away." Then she turned to Hiiro. "Relena's office, now." He nodded and followed her.

"Bye dear! Don't worry, this will all work out for the best, you'll see!"

"Somehow, I highly doubt it, I really do." *

~~~**EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTE**: This Vixen is not having a very good day. She read a very harsh **review** that stung. A lot. Basically it **listed** **all of my faults**. Every single one of them. Now I've removed it, but the **damage** has been done. I can take flames usually, but this one was much harsher than any I've EVER gotten before. **So** I am not the best writer of all times. **So** I do have a few spelling and grammar errors. **So** I am not perfect. I **try** my absolute hardest, and it really fries me when I screw up. But to point it out like that… it was **beyond** evil. Constructive criticism is very **welcome**, but all out flaming hurts way too much. Please try to be careful. I look forward to my reviews… usually they **cheer** me up when I've had a **hard**, long and tiring day. But this one just made me feel **horrible**. Ok. Now that I've gotten that off my chest I feel a little better. Please review (thoughtfully)! Much love, Vixen~~~


	5. Laugh it Off

Chapter Five: Laugh it Off

*As Serena hurried into Relena's office, she did not stop to even wave goodbye to her parents as they disappeared. In fact, she was so glad to get away from them that she didn't notice that she was pacing about the room like a madwoman on a rampage.

"What were they thinking? Honestly! Let's marry her off to the next imbecile that walks on two legs and bathes every other week, shall we? The nerve! If they weren't my parents, I'd, I'd…"

"You'd?" Hiiro asked, settling himself on the couch and watching the ranting blonde as she paced.

"I would… I don't know, but whatever it would be, it wouldn't be too nice, I can bet you that!" Serena snapped.

"I'm sure they're scared." Hiiro joked.

"It's not a laughing matter." Serena clipped.

"I wasn't laughing. Merely making an observation."

"Have you _any_ idea what they just said? They said they arranged a marriage! Picked a husband for me!"

"I heard."

"Well?"

"Well? Well what?"

"Don't you agree that that's a horrible thing to do? I mean, I know I'm going to end up having to marry some old man who won't even be able to remember my name in three years, let alone someone I can love!"

"I thought you didn't believe in love?"

"Who told you that?" She stopped and looked at him. Her wide, frightened eyes reminded him of a deer caught in headlights. So this woman knew fear… She was human after all.

"Mina I believe she said her name was?" He told her.  
"As sweet as Mina is, she has a big mouth. She talks too much." Serena sighed, relaxing slightly. Then she went rigid again. How could she possibly relax at a time like this? For crying out loud!

"Do you believe in love?" Hiiro echoed himself.

"Sure. Say, sure I do! I just have a pessimistic view about it really. I say it doesn't exist, but I know it does. Otherwise, why would a mother die for her child?"

"Why do some mothers drown their children?"

"Why do people get married?"

"Why do people get divorced?"

"Stop baiting me!" Seren cried in frustration. She stopped pacing and looked at where she was. Then she blinked, very hard. "You!"

"Me?" Hiiro asked. This was too interesting! The woman was a walking contradiction. First she hated him, now she was spilling her beliefs out to him, and _now_ she was about to yell at him some more. Never before and he met anyone with such a range of emotions that could be switched on and off at the drop of a hat. He hated it. Or rather, he liked it. He didn't know. He was impartial to it, really. After all, just because her eyes lit up like molten sapphire when she was passionate about something didn't mean anything.

"Yes, _you_! I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"And here I am."

"Well then. Go away!"

"Can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Relena asked us in here. Have to stay and find out why. Don't worry angel, she'll be back soon."

"Angel? Angel! How dare you! You murderer! Stay away from me!" Serena looked at him, disgust written in the lines on her porcelain face.

"I am away. I'm three feet away. I could be closer. Are you still not satisfied?" Hiiro smirked as her face went red. He knew exactly which buttons to push to make her angry. He would just ignore the stab about his… past.

"You evil swine!" Serena gasped. "I'm going to-" Just then the door opened and in stepped Relena. 

"I'm sorry I took so long. Mina and I were sorting out a few things. Is everything all right in here? Serena, you look flushed. Sit down dear! I know your parents must have given you an awful shock with their err, _news_." Relena finished as she crossed the room and plopped down gracefully in the leather chair behind her mahogany desk. 

Serena looked at Relena for a brief moment. The woman whom she admired so much had the most peaceful expression she had ever seen. How did Relena stay so clam with a murder in her midst? Did she honestly trust the man that much? But he was a killer! And Relena stood for pacifism and all good… honestly! 

"Serena? Serena?" She vaguely heard Relena's voice calling her. Blinking, she shook her head and then refocused. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just… frustrated I suppose." Serena sighed. Relena smiled at her secretary. So young, so inexperienced- just as she had been before the Eve Wars. Everything had been so simple back then. Back to the subject!

"That's fine. Take a seat next to Hiiro, and we can chat a bit. It should help you to relax."

"N, next to Hiiro?" Serena stuttered. 

"Next to me." Hiiro smirked. Relena raised her eyebrows. So much inflection in his once void voice. His transformation was amazing to her. 

"Why don't I sit near the window?" Serena suggested.

"Nonsense. Sit near Hiiro so I can see you both." Relena waved her hand, not realizing just _why_ Serena wanted to be away from Hiiro.

"Yes M'am." Serena agreed.

"Sere!" Relena laughed at the name. "You'd think I'd just asked you to take out the garbage!"

"Well, you certainly just asked me to sit next to it." Serena muttered under her breath.

"You smell lovely too." Hiiro whispered to her as quietly as he could. He didn't want Relena hearing him. Then he could feel those hot azure eyes burning holes in him and he knew Serena had heard him.

"Serena? Tell me. Are you going to go through with this marriage?" Relena's voice drew Serena away from her glaring at Hiiro. That was a good question. Was she going to go through with it?

On one hand, it was just wrong! She was living in an age when women were free to make their own opinions, work, have equal opportunities, and everything. In fact, she herself had a wonderful job working in something she was passionate about; making a change in the government. And even if it wasn't the most powerful job, she knew Relena listened to her advice. Yes, she was happy as a confirmed bachelorette- she didn't need some man coming into her life a screwing everything up.

On the other hand, she was tired of being labeled as 'single'. People saw her and thought she was inadequate, or not good enough to get a man. She hated every Valentine's Day when she had to stay home and watch the sappy romantic movies because he couldn't go out and see the real life sappy romantic couples. She was tried of coming home to a lonely house every night. She was tired of dreaming about a mysterious man who would one day sweep her off her feet and carry her off into the sunset.

So maybe she just needed to get married. Maybe this was the push she needed. And even if she never fell in love with the man, at least she wouldn't have to come home to an empty house. But was she ready to give up her freedom for a man she didn't even know? 

"Relena, I don't know." She finally answered truthfully.

"You, you mean you're considering it?" Relena sputtered. "I thought you hated the idea, and the fact that your parents were doing it for you."

"I do." She paused. Both she and Relena temporarily forgot Hiiro was in the room. "But Relena, I'm tired of being lonely. I don't want to be an old lady with regrets." 

"But you don't know the man!" Relena exclaimed.

"And that's the draw back. Marrying a total stranger just to get married? Seems rather idiotic and degrading. I want to marry for love. But…"

"But?" Hiiro whispered.

"But I have a feeling, deep in my gut, in my heart, that I'm never going to find love. So what the hay?"

"Serena!" Relena gasped. "You need to be less pessimistic!"

"I should work on that, huh?" Seren laughed it off. But the thought still stuck with her. In fact, it burned and stung her heart to know she would always be lonely.

"On the other hand," Hiiro spoke loudly, alerting both women in the room to his presence. "If you were to marry him, maybe you would fall in love with him over time." Serena wanted to turn her nose up at him, but she stopped herself short. Instead, she chose to answer his suggestion.

"But that's only a maybe. And that's a huge assumption."

"Maybe you need to take that assumption and run with it."

"Maybe." Serena looked thoughtful for a moment, and Hiiro savored the angelic halo that framed her peaceful face. Then he saw it dissipate and her eyes darken. "But I don't want _your_ opinion."

"Serena!" Relena gasped. But Serena simply stood.

"I'm sorry Miss Relena. I cannot stay here. A killer is still a killer."

"But Serena!" Relena sighed exasperated. "Didn't I already explain he killed to save life?"

"Does violence really need more violence to solve it?" Serena asked. Then she left before she could hear the answer. Relena simply looked at the door where Serena's petite form had disappeared.

"I don't know how I'm going to convince that girl otherwise! It is true that violence is not always the answer; that talking and compromising are often the best way to get things done. But sometimes…"

"Humanity was built on violence Relena. They needed to learn to control those primal urges, and they did. But every so often, a generation arises where they struggle with the sublimation. Ours happened to be one of those generations. And we overcame that struggle, but it took violence. It couldn't be solved any other way. She's young yet. One day your secretary will understand."

"You seem old Hiiro. And young. You've lightened up a great deal."

"I took a vacation to find some humanity."

"Oh? Where had it hidden?"

"Behind those schematics of Wing I memorized years ago." He smirked. Relena laughed.

"Tell me how you've been Hiiro Yui. I've missed you." Relena leaned forward across her desk, propped her elbows up, and placed her chin in her hands.

"Well."

"You left me." Relena's smile dropped.

"I wasn't ready Relena." Hiiro's smirk dropped as well. He was not ready for this chat either. But if she wanted the explanation, she deserved to hear it.

"You weren't ready? I could have understood that if you'd told me. I loved you Hiiro. In fact, I still do. And I always will." Hiiro gulped. Not good…

"Relena. You were… my first friend. My first…" Hiiro had problems saying the next word. He could never say it without shuddering. "My first _love_ Relena." He took a deep breath. "But…"

"But. But you don't love me anymore."

"No."

"But you did at one point?"

"I did." Relena sat back in her chair. *

~~~AHHH! Vixen updates! I'll bet you all thought I had fallen off the face of the Earth, huh? Nope! But I've been dead on my feet lately… But I am BACK! And I'll be staying! I feel guilty, I left this fic and the other for a month and only worked of my Harry Potter fic… but now that that one's done, this one is first priority! I'll be updating soon, I promise! Much love and PLEASE REVIEW- Vixen~~~

~~~PS: If you know what cokemusic is, come on and find me! AngelVixen is my v-ego's 

name!~~~


	6. True Confessions

Chapter Six: True Confessions

*Hiiro sighed. Now he felt guilty. However he had expected Relena to take this news, this wasn't it. She was being too, low key. She wasn't going into hysterics, she wasn't raving about, throwing her hands up, or throwing things at him for that matter. And so, naturally, he felt even worse than he would have if she had.

Relena was a nice girl. She was hard working, intelligent, beautiful, thoughtful, and well, she cared for him. Everything a man could dream of. She put up with his whims, trusted him, didn't patronize or criticize, no, she was the perfect woman. 

But maybe that was what was wrong, Hiiro thought. Maybe that was the reason he just couldn't care for her as she did for him: she was too much of a woman. He understood Relena and she understood him. With Relena, there was never any spark. Hiiro almost laughed at himself for thinking it, but it was true. 

What he needed was a woman who challenged him more than on a simple level. He needed some one who made life interesting. Hell, being a Gundam Pilot had given him a need for dangerous and hostile situations. He craved them; they made him feel alive… but Relena? No. Everything came to easily. The road less traveled was the road he needed.

"Relena?" Hiiro ventured after they had sat in silence for over a minute. Of course, that one-minute seemed to have lasted an eternity. Funny how when serious conversations are spoken, time seems to almost stop so the two people can reflect.

"Yes Hiiro?"

"Say something?"  
"What do you want me to say Hiiro?" Relena raised her hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes, and then rubbed her temple gently. "Hiiro. I suppose I knew from the moment you first spoke to me that you were a different sort of boy. It still makes me smile to think that an ambulance had to come and rescue the ambulance men you knocked out that day on the beach. I knew then that you special. And over time I guess I just couldn't help but love the boy I knew. You were quiet, and stoic, and you needed guidance. I could have sat for hours on end and listened to you correcting my ignorant philosophies. Isn't life funny? 

"But now, now you're different. When you first walked in here today I knew it. You're at peace with yourself, relaxed, and you have a sense of humor. You're not the same boy I loved. It hurts to think that you grew and changed on me Hiiro. You went and left me to grow up, and now that you've come back, we'll have to start all over. I still love you, yes. But Hiiro, I don't know you anymore."

"Lena. I'm sorry."

"Well, apology accepted, because you only did what you needed to to adapt for survival." Hiiro smirked.

"Friends?"

"Friends Hiiro. Now then! Tell me what you're going to do about my safety? I'd like to live to stay friends with you for a long time." She laughed and gently brushed her eyes, which had begun watering slightly. Hiiro looked at her for a long moment, as if analyzing her. "Well?" She prompted him again.

"Well. I already mentioned I want to step up security at the entrance, and of course a security camera system will be installed, I'll have to place new bodyguards that have been thoroughly examined by me, and find a strong helmet."

"Helmet? You think a terrorist is going to try to hurt me while I'm ride a bike?" She looked at him dubiously.

"The helmet is for me. Working with that secretary of yours, I'll need all the protection I can get." He smirked as Relena began to laugh.

"She's not that bad Hiiro!"

"Tell me that after I'm done bandaging all those bruises she's already given me."

"Well! I should hope she gave your ego a few! You've gotten cocky these last few months away." Relena laughed. Hiiro stiffened.

"Never cocky. Can't risk it."

"So serious Hiiro." She stopped laughing. "You are serious."

"I don't have time to be anything but that. There are still a few choice idiots out there who are holding a grudge against a certain pilot, and if they ever wanted to attack me, now would be the best time, because my guard is let down. It has been since the end of the Eve Wars."

"But doesn't it feel nice to get that off your chest Hiiro? To breathe?"

"In a way."

"Besides. Is there anyone that's really stupid enough to attack you? They wouldn't live to see the morning."

"Yes they would. I don't kill anymore. At least, I try not to. If it comes down to it, to protect you, I will kill someone. But other than that, I won't kill anymore. No more blood Relena. My hands are stained as it is."

"I know Hiiro. I know."

"Hnn."

"You still grunt!" Relena laughed sadly. Some things would never change.

"It's how I get around answering things I don't want to." Hiiro gave her a very thin smile. ". You're the only person I don't grunt around constantly."

"I feel special." Relena joked. A knock came at the door. "Come in!"

"Miss Relena?"

"Hello Serena. I thought you went home?" Relena asked her.

"No, I still have a lot of work to do. My, err, personal problems, can wait."

"Serena, if you need-" Relena began. But Serena cleared her throat.

"Miss Relena, Dr. Sally Po is here to see you. She's your next appointment, but she's a half hour early. Would you like to see her now?"

"Sere! Sally's here? Send her in!" Relena smiled widely. Serena smiled as well.

"That's what I thought you might say, so I brought her with me." Serena giggled slightly. Hiiro blinked. Was this the same woman that had been screaming at him earlier? God she was gorgeous when she smiled like that… really, her whole face lit up. Why, it practically glowed with an intense radiance he had never before witnessed. Her eyes sparkled and shimmered, and her smile… incredible… she was… 

"Hiiro? Hiiro Yui?" A deep, husky voice intruded upon his thoughts.

"Sally." He managed to grunt. He noticed Serena frown, and suddenly felt himself shrink. When she frowned at him he felt like he were the lowest piece of scum on the planet. How could such an angel be such an apocalyptic advocate? The irony of the situation grew ten fold. 

"So Hiiro, how've you been?" Sally grinned. Serena shut the door as Sally walked in past her, and Hiiro immediately shifted his gaze to Sally, hoping her usually sensible character would help to calm his racing heart.

"Hnn." But she noticed the Perfect Soldier's eyes were not as empty as they had been. Perhaps he had matured more than she had thought he might.

"Regained your humanity yet Hiiro?" She asked, lightly smirking.

"No. Just my sense of humor." He answered as stoically as possible. He knew when he was being patronized.

"Sally, Hiiro is my new chief of security slash bodyguard." Relena beamed. "Now you know I'll be safe." She joked.

"Yes, you'll be safe from terrorists. But the question is, will you be safe from him?"

"Sally." Relena blushed. Hiiro bristled and straightened.

"Relena and I are friends. She is safe." Hiiro spat gently.

"Friends?" Sally raised both her eyebrows. "Friends. Well. That's good. Relena, I trust you know what you're doing?" Hiiro looked from Sally to Relena and back. Something was going on between the two women, but he couldn't decipher what. He was a soldier, not a psychoanalyst.

"Relena, I'm going to get started." He stood. Anything to get out of this. Two women communicating through signals right in front of him? Warning signs went off in his brain, and they said ' Warning, dangerous situation! Escape as soon as possible!'

"Alright then Hiiro. Be careful around Sere." Relena gave him a sad smile, then sent him on his way. As he closed the door behind him, Hiiro could hear Sally.

"Oh Lena… I'm so sorry…" And then the sobbing commenced. He had known it would happen. Relena, as strong as she was, was still a woman who had just had her heart broken. Well, at least she had waited till he was gone. And he hurried away form the door.

"Freeze!" He heard a shrill voice. Turing around, he saw a form he was becoming very familiar with.

"Serena." He acknowledged her. They stood there for a moment in silence, him just standing, Serena looking at him with her hands on her hips. 

"You broke her heart." She stated softly. His eyes brows rose. He hadn't expected this.

"I didn't want to." He tried to explain. But she held up her hand.

"You broke her heart. You worthless scumbag. You dirty, disgusting, poisoned slob! You broke her _heart_! Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a heart broken? Have you ever had _your_ heart broken? Let me tell you something! It hurts! Physically! How _dare_ you! She has waited so long for you. And you just ripped her apart. You're sick. How could you not love a woman like her? She's perfect." Serena, though she had worked her way into a yell, finished in a low whisper with tears in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't understand how this 'Hiiro' could _not_ like Relena. Relena was her idol, her role model. Why wasn't she good enough for this soldier?

Hiiro stood stunned. This woman actually cared what he did? This was so strange. One minute she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, and now she still hated him, but it was because of what he had done. Why did she care?

"How could I not love Relena?" Hiiro echoed Serena's last question. "How could I not love her? I don't know." He shrugged.

"Sick bastard. You're one of those men who uses women, and as soon as you've had your fill, you toss them aside like garbage, aren't you?" Serena seethed. How could he not know why he didn't _love_ some one?

"I do not use women. I never have and I never will." Hiiro growled slightly. She was getting out of hand. "I just don't love Relena. It isn't a crime you know. You don't love me, but you don't see Relena out here yelling at you for it, do you?"

"It's different."

"I don't see that it is." Hiiro shrugged again. Serena looked at him for a moment, mouth open, jaw dropped. Then she recovered. Closing her mouth, she simply shook her head. 

"Look. Here are the personnel files." She shoved a large packet into Hiiro's hands. "Do with them what you will, but I'll need them back in a week in pristine condition."

"Fine."

"Fine." Serena simply turned around and stalked back to her desk. Hiiro looked at her for a moment longer, then turned around and walked out the door. And the interlude was over.

Through the chilly streets he trudged on, trying to get to his apartment before the blackened sky opened up and dumped the icicle like drops of water upon his head. Maybe it would hail tonight. Hiiro loved hail. It was tough rain- much like him. Amorphous and pliable when melted, but hard as a rock when no one was there to heat it.

He managed to reach his apartment building just as the downpour began. Sadly, it was only rain, no hail. But what did it matter? It was just water, either way. Cold water. Cold water that made him shiver when wet. He hated being cold. And suddenly Hiiro was glad he was home. 

As he walked into his apartment, he threw his eyes onto the table and collapsed onto the couch. He was getting lazy. But it felt good to just relax. Today had been a long day, what with Jay and Une, and the Relena and Sally, and of course, with Serena. She made him the most tired of all. All he wanted to do now was sleep. So he did.

He pulled off his damp jacket, then kicked off his tennis shoes and closed his eyes. His heavy lids sank down and his head relaxed against the cushions. So nice and warm, and dry, ad it was silent. And then his computer beeped.

"Damn piece of crud." He muttered angrily as he stood up and walked tiredly over to the kitchen counter, where he had his laptop plugged in. Flipping it open, he connected quickly and read through his mail. A few junk forwards from Duo and Quatre that had been sitting in his mailbox for what seemed like forever, a message from Une entitled 'Job', and one from J entitled 'Mission'. His eyes widened. _Mission_? *

~~~Jee. I feel a little cliché. Can you all guess what happens next? I feel guilty this isn't as original… But it will be! I promise I'm trying! PLEAZE REVIEW! Much love, Vixen~~~

V-ego- AngelVixen


	7. Prolonging Life Moral or Amoral?

Chapter Seven: Prolonging Life- Moral or Amoral?

*Something was not right. He had told J he would not acknowledge any more missions. So why would the old coot bother sending something if he already knew that? Calmly Hiiro clicked on the email and let it load. And then he began to read.

"01: I know you are no longer accepting missions, but this one is perfect for you. It does not involve killing or maiming in any way, nor will you need to leave your job. In fact, it will help you regain your humanity better than Relena will. I know you and Relena felt you had something years ago, but I also know you no longer return her feelings, which is why this mission is perfect for you. Accept or decline?"

No… Hiiro read it three more times. Through all that mumbo jumbo not once did the old coot mention what the real mission was. How was he supposed to accept or decline the mission when he knew nothing about it?

Why was he even thinking about it? It should be a natural thing for him to simply decline it. He had told the old man: he no longer accepted missions. Would he allow himself to become that easily swayed? But what if the world depended upon his taking this mission? Wait right there. J had said that it didn't involve killing or maiming. Didn't that mean it wasn't a life or death mission?

Then again, if it wasn't a life or death mission, why shouldn't he accept? Was he that scared of a small mission? And besides. If this mission was going to help him regain more of his humanity, that would be a good thing. He needed all the help he could get. He wanted that security. He wanted to show his friends he could live a normal life. He wanted to be wanted. Was that so difficult? He might have made mistakes in the past, but now he was determined he would not make anymore. Why was this so difficult? And why was his brain clouded with so many damn rhetorical questions!

Wait. That was it! He didn't acknowledge any more missions, so he had a right to question them. He would simply email J back and ask for more details regarding the mission! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Most likely because he was so exhausted from the day. 

Quickly typing an email back to J, Hiiro nodded with grim satisfaction and then yawned- a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do. Making his way back to the couch, he collapsed once more onto the soft cushions, happy to fall into the dark abyss of sleep.

As he blinked away the sleep in the corners of his eyes, Hiiro stretched and shot up. What the hell was that piercing noise? It was like air raid sirens, or the sound of an ambulance… no, wait. It was an ambulance! He grabbed the gun he had placed on the table by the couch and ran to the window. Carefully, he poked his head around the corner and looked out to observe the scene.

On the streets below were two blaring ambulances and three cop cars. What was going on? He scanned as much as he could with sticking his head out too far into the opening. He could see where the focus of all of the action was- three apartments over and two stories up. There was a man standing on the ledge of the apartment building, and a woman behind him, obviously begging him to get down. 

A suicide attempt was it? Didn't the man know that if he didn't jump in the first ten minutes, he most likely wasn't going to jump? And it had obviously been over ten minutes- it took at least five for the ambulances to get there. What about that man's life could be so bad that he would want to kill himself? 

Hiiro put his gun in his waistband and stepped onto his balcony. Even if he didn't know this man, he still felt responsible for getting him down. Hiiro scaled the balconies up and by the time he had reached the man there were large spotlights on both him and the man.

"Hey." Hiiro said as he got to the man and his wife. "Christ, you'd think they wanted to blind you, not save you." He said under his breath.

"You're telling me." The man grumbled. The wife, who had backed up when Hiiro had reached their balcony, now stepped forward.

"Are you with the police?"

"No."

"With the medics?"

"No."

"Fire department?"

"No."

"Then who the hell are you?" The woman screamed, her voice hoarse from crying. The curlers she had set in her hair were beginning to fall out, and her left foot was missing its slipper. He robe billowed behind her as she frantically paced back and forth yelling and crying.

"I live two floors down and three over, just moved in last week. I saw you and decided to come up." Hiiro told the man, now ignoring the woman.

"Why would you do that? I'm going to kill myself you know." The man told him in a sad but proud fashion.

"Why's that?"

"My life is a living hell."

"Try me." Hiiro offered.

"I lost my job."

"Get a new one."

"My wife had an affair."

"Divorce her."

"Hey! She _is_ right behind us! Speak well of her! I love her!" The man argued.

"She loves you too, otherwise she wouldn't be behind you. Obviously she's sorry she had the affair. Keep going."

"I'm being evicted."

"Get a new apartment."

"I disowned my son."

"Why?"

"He…"

"So you've disowned him. Who cares why." Hiiro cut in. "The point is, people make mistakes. But you can always take him back."

"But my pride…"

"Damn your pride. If you really cared about your pride you wouldn't be making such a scene with the cops and such." The man looked up at Hiiro.

"My life was a living hell. Nothing could be worse."

"I'm a murderer. I broke a woman's heart today. That in itself is a horrible life. You think you've got it bad? Do you know how many nightmares I've had?"

"A lot?"

"Yeah." Hiiro sat silently for a moment. Then he stood up and brushed his pants off. "Let me give you one piece of advice before I go: dying hurts like hell. Trust me, I've tried it."

"You're a very troubled young man."

"I'm not the one sitting on the ledge." Hiiro pointed out. The man stood up. 

"I don't think I'm going to jump."

"I didn't think you were going to either."

"Why's that?"

"If you don't jump in the first ten minutes, it means you won't. Night."

"Night!" The man called as he stepped back over the balcony and hugged his wife. "Hey! Come over for coffee sometime!" The man shouted. But Hiiro ignored him. As he got back to his own balcony, he sighed and slipped back in. He knew the cops would be coming to question him soon, so he didn't bother in going back to sleep. Instead he washed his face and changed. 

As he stepped back into his living room, a new loud beeping noise went off. But this time, he recognized the sound instantly. Flipping his computer open, it was only by his training that he could withstand the curiosity of what J had said. Opening the email, he read it.

"Hiiro: It is most unlike you to request additional information regarding a mission, but the fact that you're even considering it is a good sign. My boy, the other night I met a nice couple who have a daughter. Their daughter is your age and single, and they have been most worried she will never wed. They, and I, thought it would be ideal for you two to get together, go out, and talk. It would be a good way to begin to regain your humanity. Accept or decline?"

Hiiro reread the message twice and nearly deleted it when he was done reading it the second time. As much as he was still monotonous and stoic, Hiiro knew he had already made progress on his own regaining his humanity. Otherwise, he would still be following Doctor J's orders. Otherwise he would not have left Relena. Otherwise, his sarcastic sense of humor never would have developed. 

But if all the old coot wanted was for Hiiro to go on one blind date, he didn't really see the harm. Well, yes, he could potentially pick out everything that could and probably would go wrong on the date, but after all was said and done; the date would have little impact on the rest of his life. At least he wasn't engaged to get married to an unknown person, like Serena was.

Hiiro stared at the computer screen a little longer, inwardly torn on what he should do. When the doorbell rang, he knew what was coming. Sighing, he broke his current train of thought and went to answer the door. Three policemen in blue uniforms stood in the doorway, the first with his badge out. Two of them looked like they had been in the business a while, seen and done things that had given experience on the field. He knew how they felt. The third, the foreman, was young- too young for his liking. He was cocky and inexperienced, something Hiiro despised.

"Hello sir, we're with the police department, do mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?" The young one asked haughtily. 

"Ask from the door." Hiiro stated coolly.

"We'd rather come in…" He sneered.

"You cannot come in." Hiiro opened the door widely then. "Come in."

"Thank you…" The young one said as he began to enter.

"You cannot come in."

"But you just said…"

"Not you, them." Hiiro had the urge to roll his eyes, but he held it in. That would not be a good tactic at the moment. No emotions, no weakness. He needed to show the young one who knew what around here. 

"Well…" The young officer stated. He really didn't know what to say. The man in the door had effectively insulted him, but he could do nothing about it.

"Come in." Hiiro repeated. The two old cops nodded and told the younger one to just wait outside as they entered. Hiiro shut the door behind them.

"Sir, would you mind stating your name for the record?" One of the cops asked politely. They had seen enough to know that if they were as rude as their partner had been, they would get nowhere with the boy in front of them.

"Hiiro Yui." Hiiro grunted. He disliked giving his name out; it was, after all, still a habit to want to keep his identity a secret.

"And Mr. Yui, were you the man on the ledge earlier this evening?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Did you previously know Mr. Charade?" 

"No." The cops blinked slightly.

"Then why did you climb up there in the first place?"

"To stop him from jumping. Not that he was going to." Hiiro sighed inwardly. This might take longer than he had expected.

"You knew he wasn't going to jump, even though you'd never met him?"

"Ten minute rule: you don't jump in the first ten minutes, you aren't going to. Anything else?"

"We are interested in how you talked him down. We'd like to know for future reference. Our methods don't seem to be helpful anymore. People would rather take their lives than fix their problems. How did you fix him?" One of the older cops asked sighing. Hiiro had to smirk. 

These men, so worried about life… it seemed so futile almost. Everyone died anyway, but theses men were trying to stop it from happening prematurely. The question was, did they have that right? Of course they did! Otherwise, why had he stopped the man from jumping in the first place? It made slight sense.

"I asked the man to tell what his problems were- he lost his job, I told him to get a new one. He was being evicted, I told him to find a new house. His wife had an affair, I told him to remarry. Then I told him my problems were worse, explained them, and told him if he had any pride he wouldn't be causing such a fuss."

"And that worked?"

"You're not scrapping his body off the street, are you?"

"No."

"Then it worked."

"Very ingenious Mr. Yui. Thank you for your help in the matter and the time for answer the questions."

"Hnn." He said as he opened the door for the officers. As they walked out and Hiiro looked at the young cop, he smirked.

"Oh, two more questions Mr. Yui."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"20."

"And your current occupation?"

"None of your concern." Hiiro stated uncomfortably. He didn't want to really say he was Relena's bodyguard. 

"It is our concern!" The young officer, who had been looking over the other two's notes, barked. "We need to know for our reports! Now give the information or come down to the station." Hiiro narrowed his eyes.

"Threat?" He muttered.

"If I need to play bad cop, I can and will." Hiiro wanted to growl. But this was not an OZ soldier… this was man, an idiot, trying to do his job. But intimidation never hurt any. Hiiro reached behind him and pulled from his pocket his wallet.

"I'm Preventer Zero, Relena Peacecraft's personally bodyguard." He told the men as he flashed his ID. Then he slammed the door in their faces.

As he walked away from the door, he could picture the men, still staring at his door. So sad that most humans were either sheep, lemmings, or pigs. Taking his seat in front of the computer once more, he stared at the email, still sitting open, white screen and small black text blaring in his eyes. Reading it for a third time, Hiiro brought both his hands up and rubbed his face with them, running them through his hair and then letting them fall to his sides. Once again he stood up and walked around the room for a moment. 

What was wrong with him? He was making this so hard. All he had to do was say yes or no to a simple blind date! What was so hard about that? Nothing. Yes, or no? Yes, or no? He just couldn't decide. Finally he grunted. Walking over to a little black box he had placed on the coffee table in the center of his living room, he sat on the couch and opened it. He pulled out a few dollars, then a folded piece of paper. Opening the paper, he stared at it.

'Things to Do' was the title of the list. He had made it three years ago when he had left to find himself. In fact, it had been the very first thing he had done to begin to try to regain his humanity. On the list were things that he wanted to do before he died, whenever that may be, and he hoped that in doing them he would gain a sense of who he was. The first few things on his list, 'leave Relena for a while', 'leave Doctor J for a while', and 'return', were crossed off. But the rest… he had yet to do much else. Near the center of the list he had written 'date'. 

Well then, that settled it. He needed to do the things on the list, so in going on this blind date, he would be able cross it off his list. Refolding and replacing the list in the black box, he stuffed the cash back in on top and closed it up. Then he went back to his computer and clicked the 'accept' button at the bottom of the screen. Well, it was done; he had sealed his fate. 

As Hiiro walked into his bedroom and pulled off his shirt and pants, he breathed deeply. Air in, air out. Falling onto his bed, he pulled the covers up over his head. Maybe one day dating wouldn't be needed. Maybe one day he would fall in love with a woman who he would marry, and they would have children, and a house, and a family… And he was asleep with a blonde haired, blue-eyed temperamental shrew visiting his dreams. *

~~~How was this? A reviewing told me my writing was getting choppy, so I've been working on trying to smooth it out, but I can't tell anymore! Lol! This was an odd ch, I admit it- but hey, it will make sense eventually! PLEAZ REVIEW! Much love, Vixen ~~~

cokemusic.com -AngelVixen


	8. Blind Date Catastrophe

Chapter Eight: Blind Date Catastrophe

*When Hiiro entered the government building the next day, he had prepared himself for the blast of icy air that smacked him in the face. It was five-thirty, and he was surprised that there were guards on duty. When he questioned them, they told him they were the night shift guards waiting for the day shift to come and relieve them. Nodding at them in understanding, he quickly made his way into the lobby, which was slightly warmer- but not by much.

"Good morning Hiiro!" Mina chirped cheerfully. He groaned. Why was she here so early? Last night he had tossed and turned all night thinking about a blonde woman… and Mina just looked too much like her for comfort.

"Hello." He managed to grunt out quickly walking by her. It seemed to appease her, because he could hear her hearty laugh as he made his way towards the elevators. He quickly made it to the thirteenth floor and then the thirteenth office and opened the door.

The office was quiet, it was obvious Relena hadn't come into to work yet. In fact, he was surprised to find the lights were on. Had someone been in here the night before? Looking for papers maybe? A thief in Relena's office could mean a new terrorist ring was on the prowl… then he saw it. 

It was either the most disturbing sight he had ever seen, or the cutest sight he had ever seen, Hiiro couldn't decide. There, sitting at her desk, was Serena. Her arms were folded atop the desk, her head buried in them. Her long blonde tresses were no longer in the pigtails she had worn them in the day before, but instead splayed about her arms and the desk, her eyes were closed, and her entire visage was peaceful. She was fast asleep in the same clothes as the day before. 

Hiiro walked in closer to her and watched her for a moment, completely entranced by her innocent appearance. She looked so young, so pure as she was. The same face that had haunted his dreams last night was not as disturbing as he had thought it would be when he had first seen her. Instead, it gave him a calm sense of clarity and warmth. Shaking his head, he knew that though he did not want to disturb her because once he did she would once again look at him with a vile hatred, that he should anyway.

Reaching out, he gently brushed her blonde bangs out of her face and trailed a single finger down her cheek and jaw. Shaking his head, he pulled his hand away and gripped her shoulder gently. Shaking her, he managed to finally get her to open her azure eyes and blink.

"Hiiro?' She asked in a daze with a large yawn following her words.

"You were asleep." He told her quietly.

"Asleep? Asleep! Oh no! What time is it?" She shot up and rubbed her eyes.

"Around five forty-five."

"Oh no! I fell asleep here last night! Oh! Relena's going to be here at six thirty, and I need to go home and shower and change! And she has that meeting today… oh, and the appointment with… oh! Excuse me!" She rushed around, grabbing a messenger bag packed with papers and folders, and then her keys. She ran out of the office in a blur, so fast that Hiiro had to smirk. Then as the doorknob turned he looked up. Her head popped back into the room and he noticed her glaring at him.

"Don't you dare touch _anything_ in my desk or this office, do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Or I'll have you arrested for invasion of privacy or breaking and entering or something!" And she was gone. He frowned slightly.

She really hated him. Why? Because he was a murderer of course. She had everything, she was smart and gorgeous, had a good family, a good job, not to mention she was gorgeous… did he already say that? Anyway. So she had it all. Why would she _ever_ feel anything _but_ hatred toward him? He had nothing, was a nothing, and would never be an anything. He wasn't even human. Yet. 

But he was working on it. Did the sickening pain in his chest mean he was feeling an emotion? Sadness? Hurt? Dejection? No. It was probably just heartburn from something he ate. He didn't know how to feel those emotions yet. Hiiro sighed. Putting on his impassive face, he looked around the room.

He needed a place to go over the personnel files. Those were first on his list because he needed to make sure the people working here could be trusted before he implemented new precautions that only they would know how to gain access in. But he had nowhere to sit. Serena didn't want him behind her desk, Relena's office was closed, and…someone was coming, he could hear them.

"Hiiro?" Mina's voice rang out.

"Hnn."

"I just got a memo from Relena- she sent it to me last night after I had already left. She said you needed a desk, and to put it in this room. I just called the janitors. They will be bringing in a desk shortly."

"In here?" Hiiro repeated.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Mina asked dumbly.

"Serena."

"What about her?"

"She's the problem. She hates me. I can't stay in the same room as her…"

"Oh, that! Don't mind her, she just doesn't like strangers. She's very overprotective of herself and her friends like Relena and me."

"She hates me because I was a soldier."

"Oh. Well then! _That's_ a different story. She hates killers. Personally I don't like them myself, but working in an age where pretty much all the men were involved in the war somehow I've gotten used to it! Otherwise I would never have any dates! But Serena, she's very stubborn about that."

"I know."

"Come to think of it, it's why she broke up with her last three boyfriends, because they were soldiers in the war. They told her, and she dumped them. She was crazy to have dumped Darien though; he was so perfect for her… I'm sorry! I'm rambling, aren't I?" Mina laughed bubbly. The name caught Hiiro's attention.

"Darien?"

"Yeah, her last boyfriend. She broke up with him three days ago. He was so cute too! Tall, dark and handsome! He had the classic face, the whole black hair falling into his blues eyes model look."

"I saw him." Hiiro volunteered.

"You, you did?" Mina's jaw dropped. "When?"

"On the streets yesterday. He was begging her to come back." Mina heard the scoff in Hiiro's voice and knew exactly what he was thinking. He thought that Darien was a wimp, a loser for begging for Serena to take him back.

"You know, Darien was going to ask Serena to marry him. They'd been dating for almost three months. Serena really thought it was going to happen too. Then he told her about his fighting with the Treize faction and she flipped out. He said that if she really loved him she would be able to overlook it and still love him. I saw the whole thing. She just stood there, tears in her eyes. It was horrible. I've never seen her face so… heartbroken. She had thought he was different. But it just crushed her to find out that he had been killing people. Then she just told him it was over and that he should have a nice life and walked away." Hiiro saw that Mina had begun to tear up while telling the story. Women- so emotionally unstable. 

"So she doesn't like killers and she doesn't like me."

"Well, maybe forcing you to be in the same room with her is a good thing."

"You mean to teach her to get along with those who have past lifestyles that she disagrees with?"

"Exactly!" Mina chirped, wiping her eyes dry. Just then a knock came on the door. Mina opened it to find two men carrying a heavy desk and one carrying a chair in front of her. "Oh! Come in, come in!" She beckoned them. They brought the desk and chair in and put them down in the center of the room.

"Where do you want it Mina?" One of the men winked at her. Mina winked back and laughed. 

"Not where you want to put it." She joked. They laughed and Hiiro picked up on the innuendo. Shaking his head and frowning, he looked around the room trying to decide where to put it. The door to Relena's office was slightly to the left, and right beside her door on the right was Serena's desk. On the right wall near Serena's desk was a row of uncomfortable chairs for her visitors. The other wall opposite the chairs had a large painting on it. Well then, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Put the desk in front of the painting." He instructed the workmen. They glared at him, obviously mad that h had interrupted their flirting session with Mina. But they nodded and once again picked up the desk. Placing it where Hiiro had asked them to, they stood back and looked at their work. The man carrying the chair added it and Hiiro sat down. Pulling the files out, he set them upon his table and began working instantly.

"Don't mind him, he's a very diligent worker." Mina explained to the workers as they made their way to the door. She followed them. "Hiiro, I'll see you later. See what you can do with Serena, hmm?"

"Hnn."

"Anyway!" She muttered and turned back to the men. They closed the door behind them, leaving Hiiro in peace and quiet. He pulled out the laptop he had brought with him to work and set it on the desk. Then he picked up a pen and began inputting the personnel files into his database, marking up the sheets as he went.

The minutes blurred by, and Hiiro had no idea how ling he had been working until the door creaked open and in rushed Serena. He looked up and then looked back down. He didn't really need to look at her right now… it would distract him.

"Oh! I was so worried I was going to be late… what?" She squawked as she looked at Hiiro and his new desk.

"Mina said Relena sent her a memo."

"No! You _can't_ work there!" Serena's face fell and she plopped down in her chair, stunned. "You just _can't_…" She breathed.

"Tough." He smirked, not looking up from his work."

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes, and Hiiro could feel her molten eyes burning holes into him. If looks could kill…

"I said tough. Deal with it. Or can't you handle it?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" She announced indignantly.

"Why? Afraid I'll tell you the truth?" He smirked. Serena saw it, and her eyes and temper flared.

"You, you're, you're evil! You murderer!"

"I won't deny that. I did kill." He told her monotonously. 

"Well, well, I can't believe you're just sitting there!" She screeched. "Don't you have anything to say?" Serena stomped over to him and looked down at him. Hiiro looked up. She was beginning to push it. 

"I'm working." He told her.

"In _my_ office!" 

"_Our_ office."

"No! I want you out! Right now! I'm calling the janitors, and they'll move your desk to the hall or some other office, but you cannot stay in here!" Hiiro had had it. He stood and looked her directly into the eye.

"I am the only thing standing in between Relena and who ever decides they don't want peace. If I am not close enough to her, it will be pointless. Now get over your petty problems and ideals."

"You bastard!" Serena gasped and glared harder. Hiiro narrowed his eyes and advanced on Serena. As he walked closer toward her, she backed up until she was up against the closed door to Relena's office. Hiiro put his hands on either side of her shoulder and looked her directly in the eye.

"Do not call me that again. I do not appreciate it." His voice rumbled low and dark, sending shivers up Serena's spine. Hiiro saw the goose bumps on her arms and smirked. She was scared. Then he gulped. He was so close to her, with her eyes so alive and ablaze; and her soft, pink stained lips slightly separated; and her minty-cool breath delicately teasing across his face…

"Do you understand?" He asked her more gently.

"Yes." She whispered, afraid of doing much else.

"Good." Hiiro matched her whisper. But his eyes had become fixed upon hers, and he couldn't break the connection. He wondered why, if she hated him so much, why she didn't. But neither of them did. Then a loud beeping noise did it for them. Hiiro pushed himself off the wall and away from Serena. He sighed inwardly, and then made his way back to his desk. As he switched screens to open his email, he watched Serena out of the corner of his eyes.

She was still pressed against the door of Relena's office. Her chest was rising and falling quicker than it should have been, and she seemed slightly flushed. Had he been the cause of her flustered appearance? She was quickly recovering… but Hiiro liked the thought that he might have been able to effect her in some fashion- she certainly effected him in some way. Which way he wasn't _quite_ sure yet. Turning back to the computer, he saw that the mail was from Doctor J.

"Hiiro: I'm glad you've decided to accept this 'mission'. She will have already been informed of this and reservations have already been made, so there is no need for you to worry about making any arrangements. You are to proceed to Café Nightlife on the corner of 6th and Ronald Street tonight at seven thirty. You are not to back out of this date at any point until after you have finished dinner and escorted her home. Good day."

He was not to back out of the date? Who did this Doctor think he was? He was his own boss. He would decide whether or not he wanted to back out sooner or later than after dinner. But…

He supposed the 'dear Doctor' had a point. He would feel guilty if the girl didn't get home all right. But what if he didn't like her? He supposed he would just have to deal with that. It was the only polite thing to do. Why him?

No one had _ever_ taught him any dating protocols… He has no idea what he was supposed to do on this 'date'. He knew he was supposed to eat dinner and pay, but that was about _all_ he knew. If he had felt right about it, he would have asked Relena for advice, but he decided that that would not be a very good idea what with their current situation. So then how was he going to figure out what to do on the date? 

"Good morning Sere." He heard Relena's womanly voice echo in his ears. 

"Oh, good morning Miss. Relena!" Serena smiled gently at Relena.

"Morning Hiiro." Relena said, a little more reserved. Hiiro saw her give him a sad look, and Serena shoot daggers at him through her eyes.

"Morning Relena." He told her, his eyes conveying to her his sorrow. Relena stared at Hiiro for a moment longer.

"I know Hiiro, I know." She blurted out.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Serena across from him looked softer somehow.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now Sere, what is my schedule for the day?" She turned to Serena and smiled brightly. "Why don't you come into my office and tell me?"

"Alright." Serena smiled at her and stood to follow her, avoiding Hiiro's eyes as she walked by his desk and into Relena's office. Hiiro smirked and dipped his head, going back to work. The date would just have to happen as it did, he had no one to ask for advice or help.

)(

It was exactly seven twenty-seven, three minutes away from the official start of the date. Hiiro had managed to make it through the workday with only one more slight fight with Serena, and after he had gotten back to his apartment, he had fallen asleep. She had tired him out more than any training or mission had ever done.

It wasn't that he was physically tired… he had spent the entire day sitting down. But emotionally and mentally her sharp barbs and snide remarks had drained him. It took a lot of willpower to either ignore her, or a lot of brain power to keep up with her. He had to smirk. She did make things interesting though…

No. Now he had to stop thinking about that shrew. It was time for him to concentrate on whatever woman J had talked him into the blind date with. This was crazy. He really didn't want to be here anymore. Not that he ever wanted to be there in the first place. 

The table he was waiting for his date at was a nice, tall rod-iron one with two high stools and a rose in a small vase in the center. He hated the place. It was too… flashy for his taste. Just another high priced place for him to waste cash on something he didn't care about. He would have been happier if he had been able to meet this girl at some local burger joint. At least, he would have felt more relaxed. Fancy places like this one always twisted his stomach, making him feel as if he didn't belong in it.

"Reservation for Doctor J?" he heard a soft voice whisper over the loud crowd in the place.

"Right this way please." He heard a waiter tell the girl. So here it came…

"Here you are Miss."

"Thank you." The girl said to the waiter. Then she turned to the person sitting at the table. Hiiro turned to look at her. 

"_No_." She whispered. Hiiro just smirked. *

~~~I know how much you all love me… so no one kill me for the cliffy! You _know_ that's my style! Didn't you expect it? Lol. QUESTION: Does anyone know what happened to ASMR? Did the site get cancelled or something? It was just… _gone_! Lol! PLEAZ REVIEW! Much love, Vixen~~~


	9. They Didn't

Chapter Nine: They Didn't…

*"This, this can't be! They wouldn't! Of all the… no, it's impossible, they didn't…"

"Serena." Hiiro simply stated when she was done spitting all of her denials at him.

"Hiiro…" She whispered. 

"And I thought you were engaged." He dropped the smirk and tried to keep a straight face- which he was finding considerably harder to do each time he was around her. "You're cheating on your fiancé with me. I feel so…"

"Shut up!" She hissed. "I am doing no such thing! I am not engaged!" She fervently denied everything. "Not yet anyway…" Hiiro heard her mumble after her denouncement. 

"Hnn. So you're the 'date' J set up for me? Hnn." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, close to looking hurt.

"I wasn't expecting you. I was expecting anyone but you."

"Well, how do you think I feel? I was blackmailed into coming tonight by Mina, of all people, my dearest friend, and I find _you_!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you dare mock me now you bloody weasel! I'm in no mood!" She sighed and took the stool across from him. Folding her arms on the table, she put her head down in them and sighed frustrated. "How do I get myself into these awful messes?" she moaned.

"I don't know. How do you?" He asked stoically. 

"Don't you dare patronize me Hiiro Yui!" Serena told him firmly. "Well. Now that we both already know how this date is going to end, I am going to take it upon myself to end it here and now. Good night Hiiro." She got up and turned to leave.

"Stop. Stay."

"What do you think I am, a dog? I am not your personal slave that you can order around whenever you feel like it! I don't do tricks or behave, especially not for men like you!"

"Are you housebroken?" She glared at him so hard that he was suddenly made very happy of the fact that looks couldn't kill. 

"I ought to slap you for that!" She cried.

"Why don't you?" He teased, still with his face as passive as ever. She gasped and her jaw dropped.

"How can you be so rude! I have never met another person as crude and downright vulgar as you! I didn't even know it was humanly possible!" She snapped.

"I'm not the one making the callous insults towards my date."

"Oh? And comparing me to a dog doesn't count?"

"You started the analogy. I simple added on. All I really wanted was for you to stay."

"And why, in the entire world, would you want me to stay? I hate you!"

"And I'm not very fond of you." 

"Well then!"

"But you can't leave."

"Why not!" 

"Because my mission was to go on a blind date. Parameters stated I would not be able to 'dump' my date until she had eaten dinner and I had made sure she had gotten home safely."

"You sound like you're in the military!"  
"I was for almost sixteen years."

"But you're only twenty…" Her voice dropped to a somewhat softer tone. Hiiro picked up on it and was pleased for some reason.

"I was raised by military personnel, trained from the age of four. I never knew any other lifestyle. Now. Sit, stay." Her eyes narrowed again, but they were somewhat softer.

"I am not a dog to be ordered around."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Ok."

"Hnn."

"Look, are we eating or not, because I haven't eaten all day, and I'm going to faint if I don't eat something soon." She finally sat back down.

"Sure. Pick what you want."

"You're such a gentleman." She sneered. 

"Huh?" Hiiro blinked.

"You're supposed to, oh, I don't know. Call the waiter over and ask for the specials, or give me a menu, or decide for me, I don't know. But you're supposed to do something. Not just tell me to pick what I want. If I had my way, I'd be eating a takeout burger."

"Sounds good." Hiiro conceded. A woman who knew her food! At least they had one thing in common. 

"What?" She looked at him blankly.

"Takeout burgers."

"You're not going to make a big fuss over me wanting to get the heck out of this place?" She asked him skeptically.

"No." She watched him shift uncomfortably.

"You don't like the fancy stuff, do you?"

"Hnn."

"So the great Hiiro Yui, the murderer of the war, has a weak point after all. Stop the presses! Some one alert the gossip column!" She giggled. Then realized he was watching her and his mouth was drawn tight.

"Let's go." He told her curtly.

"Fine." She grumbled. As they walked out the door, she continued mumbling under her breath; quite sure he couldn't hear her. "I can never find a man with a good sense of humor. Why would I? After all, I'm destined to be an old maid. What's the point anyway?"

"What _is_ the point?" Hiiro asked as they entered a burger restaurant. 

"You heard me?" She screeched.

"I have good hearing."

"I was barely breathing!"

"Oh, and I can read lips." He smirked. She looked at him incredulously. "You want everything on that burger?"

"Just mustard and ketchup- no cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, or pickles."

"You like it plain."

"I like my men that way too." Hiiro raised his eyebrows. What had she just said? She was teasing him! Not fair, that was his job! He was supposed t be annoying her! Especially since she was the one who hated him!

"Go get seats." He clipped tersely.

"Well! Fine then." She snapped. Oh yes, this night was so fun… Hiiro could just see it now: 'Perfect Soldier and Pacifist Monger Kill Each Other'. Sounded just great to him, so much fun…

As Serena sat down, she sighed frustrated. Hiiro Yui was the most confusing man she had ever met. He was a murderer… but he didn't seem the type. Well then, neither had Darien. But after she had found out about Darien, his eyes had seemed different to her. They had been colder, harder, more evil and power hungry. 

Hiiro had beautiful eyes, regardless of the fact that he was a killer. They were so very blue, so blue… she could drown in his eyes and lose herself forever. They could be so empty, so devoid of emotion; or they could be vivid and full of life. He seemed to express everything through his eyes. But as much as she loved his eyes, they made her uncomfortable.

He was someone she wanted to stay away from. She knew his past, and it was one full of disgusting activities and amoral habits. The very thought disgusted her. She didn't understand how people could take anther human being's life. Life was breathing. It was a person with warm, red blood flowing through their veins. It wasn't simply some animal that didn't know what was happening, or something they needed to survive, it was cold-blooded murdering for no reason. And Hiiro was one of them. He was a killer. The very thought sickened her.

Still. Something he had said earlier was bothering her. He had been raised by the military since he was four years old. Did he really know what that meant? It meant he had never experienced a normal life. He had never done most things normal children did. She wondered if he had even had a chance to decide whether of not being in the military was the lifestyle he had wanted to lead. If he could go back, change things, would he? 

"Here." Hiiro monotonously handed her the bag of burgers. He sat across from he in the sticky booth and took a sip of the drink.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I don't know. Aren't you going to give me the burger?"

"I thought you wanted to do it."

"But it's… never mind. It's like I'm speaking to a brick wall when I'm with you!" She sighed angrily as she pulled her own burger out of the bag and set it in front of herself.

"What?" He asked innocently. Had he been supposed to do something more?

"I don't know. You didn't even hold the door open for me when we walked in here!" She told him.

"I was supposed to?"  
"Yes! Didn't you know that? Is chivalry really dead? I've heard rumors but…"

"This is my first date. I don't know how to act." He finally blurted out. Anything to stop her from criticizing him more.

"You're first date?" She looked at him surprised. "Ever?"

"Ever." He confirmed.

"But you and Relena! You loved her and she loved you. She told me you two had dated for a little while, and then you had to leave, what about that?" Serena countered. Hiiro sighed. If he had to tell her.

"We never went out, always stayed in her house. They made us food and we ate dinner there, end of story. Never had to take her out or anything."

"You're a real romantic."

"I don't know what love is. Of course I'm not romantic."

"How can you not know what love is? I'm sorry, but you certainly don't seem to know much. What, they just hired a brainless git to murder all those innocent people out there? Was that it?"

"I wasn't hired."

"Chosen, raised, hired. After a while it all blends together."

"You're one to talk. You can't even get a date."

"Then what is this?"

"Blind date set up by Mina and my Doctor."

"Doctor? Your Doctor set this up for you? What, did he want to see if you needed viagra? Was that it? Did he think your lack of a love life meant you needed a little more persuasion?" Hiiro growled at her sexually charged joke.

"At least I wasn't blackmailed by my best friend. Some friend."

"Mina can be an airhead occasionally. What's you Doctor's excuse?"

"The fact that he raised me from the time I was four." Silence befell them. Serena really didn't know how to respond. So his Doctor had raised him since he was four? That would mean the Doctor had been part of the war effort as well, or at least part of the military. Interesting.

"Done?" Hiiro finally asked her. It had, after all, been nearly fifteen minutes.

"Yes, I'm finished. Now can we say good night?"

"I need to get you home safely."

"Call me a taxi then, I got here in one."

"Come on." He told her, inwardly sighing. She was so difficult. Still, this night had been interesting. A lot more wearing than he had expected, but all in all it wasn't so bad. They stood to leave, and Hiiro made sure that he held the door open for Serena as they were leaving. She even managed a thank you in return.

"Cab?" She asked him.

"Car. Follow me."

"Just call me a cab."

"Car. Come on." And he grabbed her hand. Her warm hand had the single effect of both making him feel warm and sending cool shivers up his spine at the same time. He pulled her along through the cool night air until they reached a black convertible. Hiiro stopped and took out his keys.

"Your car?" 

"Rental." He told her.

"So what do you usually drive? A beaten up old station wagon? A hummer? What?"

"It's in the shop."

"But what is it?"

"Get in. Directions?"

Circumventing the question is so very polite. I'm in an apartment building on Kansas and Twelfth Street." Hiiro did a double take.

"Kansas and Twelfth?"

"Yes. Know it?"

"Which apartment building?"

"Why?"

"Which one?"

"I don't like you not answering my questions! I live in the Gardens, all right? Are you happy? Just take me home Hiiro, I'm tired, and being in an enclosed space with you isn't helping much."

"Which floor do you live on?"

"The tenth."

"And on which side, north, south, east or west?"

"Hiiro! I live on the east side looking at it from the street. Can you stop with the annoying questions please? I didn't sleep very well last night- I didn't even get home if you recall. I just want to go to sleep."

"Ok." Hiiro told her. Within seven minutes they had arrived in front of the apartment buildings and Serena was getting out. Hiiro, too, got out and locked the car door.

"You know, thought it would be proper date procedure, I really don't want you walking me to my door. I'll be fine from here."

"Alright then."

"Well? You can get in your car and drive home now." She told him rudely.

"I am home."

"What?" She whispered.

"I live in the building next door. Night." And he turned around and left her, completely stunned.

"They didn't… they really didn't…" She moaned again. "I didn't. I did not just have a date with a man I _knew_ was a killer. Ok, so I did. But I had no fun. In fact, I hate him." And with her new concept, she quickly made her way to her apartment, reciting it the whole way there. 

Hiiro once again walked into his apartment so tired that he simply wanted to crash. There was something about that woman that made his blood boil. She aroused a sense of temptation he had never known before, but she was so aloof and unattainable that it burned in his chest to think about it. She was a beautiful brat. He felt incredible around her, but hated it at the same time. What did that mean? He sighed, completely confused. 

He had only felt this was once before- for Relena. And even then, the feeling had only been the one time after Marimeia had attempted her coup. That was the only time he had ever felt this feeling before, and it had been for Relena. But he had loved Relena. Did that mean… he… loved… _Serena_? 

No. He could never fall for a girl like her. She had everything, honestly, she was too harsh. But for some reason, the thought of love wouldn't leave his mind. As Hiiro dragged himself to bed, he sighed. It looked like he wouldn't have peaceful dreams tonight- he knew they would be filled with Serena instead. *

~~~This was an interesting ch in my opinion. A lot of ups and downs, but I can't decide whether I only want to do Hiiro's view point, or both his and Serena's. What do you all want? PLEAZ REVIEW! Much love, Vixen~~~


	10. Accidents Happen

Chapter Ten: Accidents Happen

*A week had passed since their date, and still the situation between Serena and Hiiro was just as grim. The entire office staff loved to find any and every excuse to visit Relena's office to watch the verbal war between Serena and Hiiro as it escalated daily. No one knew precisely why they fought so much. Everyone knew about Serena's complex with killing, but she had _never_ acted upon it in such an obvious manner before. As for Hiiro, they all knew he had been a key role player in the Eve Wars, and there was always some speculation as to who, or what, he had truly been, but no one really knew for certain. They simply liked the fact that he was able to keep up with Serena, matching her insult for insult- a feat not many had been able to accomplish.

"Why don't you go somewhere else so I don't need to put with looking at your blood-tainted face!"

"Is it red? Yesterday you told me it was green with jealousy. How do I manage it?"

"I don't know- you are the only freak I've ever known! Far be it for me to tell you the true extent of your utter weirdness!"

"Yesterday I was also a pervert. Does this mean that I've changed professions?"

"Shut up!" Serena finally screamed. "All I wanted were the personnel files you promise to give me! And now, here they are, written on, torn up, dirty, what in the world could you have possibly done to them! I said I wanted them back in pristine condition! You _ruined_ them!"

"That is an old copy. Half the men and women on that list have been fired over the course of the week."

"What! Why? Since when is this office laying off people? If anything, we could use more help!" God she _hated_ him!

"Safety precautions." Hiiro simply shrugged. "They weren't trustworthy enough."

"How could possibly have known that? You hardly speak, how would you have found out about them?"

"Their past records showed…"

"You judged them based on their pasts?"

"You judged me based on my past!" Silence. Usually when Hiiro brought up his past, there was a moment of silence between the two, as if they had mutually decided that they would avoid the subject and that mentioning it crossed some type of boundary. Then they would begin over, slightly less cruel to each other and work their way back up. It was a cycle that they followed, one that strangely suited them.

"You told me the lists would be perfect. Now what am I going to do if I need to reach someone?"

"Give me a minute." Hiiro growled gently. God, she was such a walking hypocrite!

"A minute? You've had a week!" He looked up at her from his desk and glared. Serena was startled by the intensity of his eyes. Maybe she had pushed it a little too much this time… "Fine. You have a minute." She conceded gently.

"Thank you." His low voice rumbled; sending familiar shivers up her spine. Every time he used that tone of voice… she truly felt so… lost, empty. It was such a hollow sound, but it was backed by so much emotion that it overwhelmed her. 

"Sure." She muttered. Shaking her head, she wondered what she was thinking. He was such a dirty jerk in his past… how could she possibly give him anything?

"Here." Hiiro stated coolly, handing her a fresh bunch of papers that had just come out of the printer.

"What is this?"

"Personnel list, updated. It also has their address and home phone numbers in case of an emergency." Her jaw dropped, and Hiiro smirked. Well? What did she think he'd been doing with them? Having fun simply ripping them up and firing people? She was such a skeptic. In fact, she reminded him of himself during the wars. 

He himself had always been partial to the whole 'I'm not coming back, so my life doesn't matter' ideal. She thought along the same lines, as far as he could tell. Her entire life seemed to be based upon the concept that 'No one will ever love me, so I will never love or trust anyone either.' Such a sad way to live, waking up each day and beginning the day by thinking you were hated by the world. He knew that feeling… God, he knew that feeling and hated it so much… 

"This… this is…" Serena stuttered, trying to save face. But she knew she couldn't. She had lost this round. However, she would not lose this war! She could not let this killer win; she needed to teach him who really succeeded in life- the good, honest and moral people. She needed to teach him physical violence was never the answer. She needed to…

"Serena! Oh Serena, it's your parents!" Hiiro and Serena's heads flipped up to see Mina breathing hard and standing in the doorway.

"What happened to them Mina?" Serena cried, worried. 

"Oh Serena, they were in a car crash…" Hiiro watched Serena's anxious face freeze, and then contort in fear and worry.

"The hospital just called, their car crashed going around a curve on the highway. They wanted to talk to you, but I thought you would want to hear it from me… Oh Serena! I'm so sorry!" Serena couldn't speak, all she could do was nod and gulp numbly. 

"I need to get to the hospital." She finally managed to collect herself. No tears. She would be strong. Her parents…

"I'd lend you my car, but you know it's in the shop with yours…" Mina told her exasperated.

"I'll call a cab, don't worry about it Mina." Serena stated quietly. 

"Oh Serena! This is horrible! I'm so sorry!" Mina broke down sobbing. Serena looked at her friend and then opened her arms. Mina ran into them, and Serena stood there, petting her head and whispering soothing shushes to her dearest friend.

"It'll be ok Mina. It'll be ok, I promise." Serena repeated, over and over, fighting back her tears. She could no cry. She would be strong. Her parents…

As Hiiro watched Serena holding Mina, his eyes widened. They shared such a deep friendship that Mina was more deeply affected by the accident that Serena's parents were in… or… Wait. They were Serena's parents, and even after she had complained about them and moaned about them, he knew she truly had to love them. So why was Mina the more emotional one here? Serena was the one doing the comforting, and he knew she should be the one crying. Why? And why?

Why wasn't she crying? And why did he even care? She hated him. She called him a bastard, worthless, a murderer and a killer everyday. She couldn't stand his very presence, but he cared so much that it was paining his chest. It was suddenly hard to swallow, and he could feel the hot tears blurring his vision. She was making him cry, because she wasn't crying? This wasn't right! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! He was never supposed to, well, _care_ for someone who hated him! But she was so hurt… her eyes, though tearless, radiated her pain.

Hiiro nodded to himself. Standing up, he slipped into Relena's office, closing the door behind him. After a few moments, he slipped back out, more collected and less emotional.

"Serena?" He stated quietly. He saw her look up at him, her eyes withholding nothing. "Come on."

"What?" She asked, numbly.

"Come on." He repeated. She glared at him, but he let it wash over him and roll off of him.

Serena saw that there was no use. Hiiro Yui had to be heartless, regardless of any situation that came up. It was like he was a damned machine! Did he truly feel nothing? He certainly appeared that way. It was as if he had been raised by animals, the way he behaved with other humans. She reluctantly let go of Mina, who was still sobbing.

"I'll tell Relena if you want to leave Serena." The other blonde offered.

"Thank you Mina." Serena mumbled.

"Come on." Hiiro repeated one last time. He grabbed her hand and dragged her off, through the door and into the elevator. 

"Where are we going? You'd think you could have given me a few more moments Hiiro!" She glared, the pain felt good when she was yelling. Venting on Hiiro always felt good.

"You don't know they're dead yet Serena." He told her in his classic monotone voice. She gasped.

"I never said they were! I was trying to be very optimistic." Her voice, which had started out loud and angry, ended in a soft whisper.

"But that is hard to do when you are used to being a pessimist, isn't it?" He asked. It was a rhetorical question, he had never meant for her to answer.

"Of course." Was her response. He felt like… No, he couldn't. He just… The elevator dinged and they stepped out into the lobby of the building. Then they walked right out and onto the street. Into the company parking lot he dragged her, with her protesting and questioning the entire way. 

"Hiiro! I need go back inside and call the hospital! Or at least tell Relena! Let me go!" She struggled. He was glad when they finally reached a motorcycle- a classic Harley Davidson with red, black, and silver chrome trimmings. He picked up the helmet that hung on the handlebars and handed it to her.

"Put it on."

"What?" He eyes gapped.

"We're going for a drive. Put it on." He told her, climbing on and putting the key in the ignition.

"But Relena…"

"Put it on." By now Serena had learned if he simply repeated himself it meant he wasn't going to tell her _why_ he was doing something, but that it was ultimately for a good reason. She gingerly took the helmet and stuffed it onto her head over her golden pigtails. "Get on." Hiiro told her. She hesitated, but climbed on behind him and very carefully wrapped her hands around his waste.

"Serena, I'm only going to tell you this once. Never touching me in the office is fine, but when you are on this motorcycle with me, you will need to hold on more than that. Unless you would like to go flying off and end up with your parents?" She gasped and he smirked. "That's what I thought. Hold on." He warned her as he revved the engine. Her petite arms snaked around and wrapped themselves about his waste, and Hiiro smirked again. If the situation wasn't so grave… But it was. So he quickly stepped on the gas and speed off in the direction of the hospital.

When they arrived in front of the large brick building, Serena jumped off the bike and threw off the helmet.

"You, you took me here? To the hospital?" She turned and looked at him in awe. Hiiro felt very… important. It was like she was, for the first time, realizing that he too could feel sympathy for others. It felt nice to be recognized as a human.

"I thought you would want to see your parents." He told her gently.

"Hiiro, I…" She stuttered. But she said no more. And he needed no more. The look in her eyes was enough. But it only lasted for a brief second before she had taken off, running into the hospital. He watched her for a moment longer, then let a slow smile play across his usually straight lips. And then a deep chuckle arose from the back of his throat. He had done it!

Yes sir, Hiiro Yui had officially made himself the biggest fool in the universe! He should be put on display at a carnival for Christ's sake! He had really out done himself this time. Not even Duo could have made this big an idiot of himself. Hiiro Yui had fallen in love with a woman all right. And she hated him. Oh, this was one for the records! He shook his head and let a small tear trickle down his face. Then he quickly wiped it away and strolled inside, after Serena. 

)(

When he found her, she was in a small, white room that seemed to permanently smell like old macaroni. The curtain that separated the room was pulled aside, and she was sitting in-between the two people in the beds, holding both of their hands.

"The doctors won't tell me much, only that they aren't dead." She snorted. "OF course they aren't dead! But I want to know more…" Hiiro didn't know what to say. "I mean, they're my parents! I deserve to know more! Isn't there some kind of law against the withholding of information? I'll have them arrested!" She yelled angrily. Hiiro could see the frustration in her eyes. He nodded.

"They should have told you more." And then he turned and strolled out of the room. He went down the hall and found one of nurses' stations. 

"Can I help you sir?" One of the women giggled. 

"May I speak to the doctor who is dealing with the Kennington cases?" He asked darkly, ignoring the woman who was winking at him and giggling.

"Oh? Doctor Zimmerman? I'm afraid he's quite busy at the moment." She laughed coyly.

"With?"

"Another patient I should think…" He caught the nurses' laugh and nodded. More like the good doctor was busy with another nurse.

"Page Doctor Sally Po here then. I'll speak to her."

"Doctor Po?" The woman paled. "Let me get Doctor Zimmerman!" She replied quickly. Hiiro smirked. Obviously Sally kept them on a tight schedule when she was around… they must not have enjoyed it too much.

"Paging Doctor Zimmerman, please report the ninth nurses' station, Doctor Zimmerman!" She called out nervously. Three minutes later a tall man with bleach blonde hair and light green eyes strolled casually into the lobby.

"What's this about Carmon? I thought I said no interruptions?"

"This man wouldn't take no for an answer sir. It was either you or Doctor Po…" The nurse told him. The man's eyes widened when she mentioned 'Doctor Po'.

"Good choice Carmon. Now then, what can I do for you sir?" The Doctor turned to face Hiiro.

"I want to know the details regarding the Kennington cases."

"Kenningtons? Ah yes, the old, rich couple that was brought in early this morning. They have the most beautiful daughter I have ever seen! Long, golden, silky hair, legs up to her chin, nice rack… And her eyes… she's…"

"A good friend of mine. I would like to know about the condition of her parents." Hiiro growled darkly. He did not appreciate this man drooling over Serena.

When the doctor heard "good", "friend", and "mine", in the same sentence, he stopped instantly and sized the boy up. No, it wasn't a boy. He may have looked young, but he had the hardened face of an experienced man who knew what he was doing. The doctor gulped.

"Of course!" He laughed nervously, pulling out the clipboard with the Kennington's names written on it. "Well, they were brought in around eight this morning, with sever bruises and cuts, a few of which required stitches. They also both received blows to the head, which resulted in concussions. They could be waking up anytime, or never again depending on how serious the trauma was, but we won't know for sure, even with the CAT scans we took. At the moment they are considered to be in serious but stable condition." Hiiro nodded as he took in the information, committing it to memory so he could relay it to Serena.

"Good. One more thing." Hiiro told the doctor.

"Yes?"

"From now on, you are to tell Miss Kennington of any new information you have regarding her parents… do not make me come back here and threaten you again."

"Yes sir." The doctor gulped again.

"Good." And Hiiro turned and headed back towards the room. When he returned, he found Serena, still sitting and holding both of her parents' hands. 

"Serena?" She looked up, and he saw clear, beaded tears lessening down her porcelain cheeks. His heart skipped a beat.

"They've never been so quiet when I'm in the same room. Usually they're telling me to date, or to just get married. Usually they're telling me to quit my job and learn to cook like a real woman. But they aren't this time. They aren't because they can't…" Her voice was hoarse with the tears and pain that she felt. "They can't!" She yelled, sobbing harder.

Hiiro was at a loss. He had known this was affecting her more than she had let on. He had known she was going to break down. But he didn't know what to do now that it had come to pass. His memory went back to the way she had opened her arms for Mina and held her, rocking her and telling her everything would be all right. So Hiiro opened his arms. Then he watched in awe as Serena dropped her parents' hands and threw herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly and crying hard.

"Cry Serena. Just cry." He told her before going silent and just holding her. *

~~~I just realized. I've done a lot of symbolism in the fic for some reason. Kind of funny, actually. So here's the challenge for the day: find the most prominent symbolism in the fic so far! Lol! PLEAZE REVIEW! Much love- Vixen~~~


	11. Wedding Vows

Chapter Eleven: Wedding Vows

*"Relena told me about Serena's parents, and that you had decided to have a heart and take her to see them here, so I decided to visit you. How long have you been here?"

"Since around eleven this morning."

"Jeez Hiiro. Ten hours? Have you eaten all day?"

"I had a cup of coffee when Serena asked me to get her some water. That was good enough." Hiiro grunted. He could take care of himself.

"You know, I should check you into the hospital for an eating disorder. You never eat Hiiro! And when you do, it's never enough. Relena's told me she's worried."

"Sally, Relena worries about everyone in the universe constantly. Don't pick me out of that flock of sheep." Hiiro warned her.

"And you should sleep more. You get touchy when you haven't rested enough." Hiiro growled, but Sally held up her hands and laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. So there hasn't been any change in her parent's condition then?"

"None. They've been in their comas all day. Serena's still in there sitting in between them and holding one of each of their hands." His eyes flickered towards the door beside him, where Serena and her parents were.

"Hiiro, mind if I ask you a question?"

"No guarantees I'll answer."

"That's fine. But if you don't, it will make you like bad, so I suggest you do. Tell me, did you care about Relena at all?" Hiiro looked at her. This again?

"Yes."

"How much?" Sally pushed. Hiiro blushed.

"I loved her. But things, people, change."

"You don't love what she is anymore?" Sally's eyes narrowed.

"No. I'm the one who changed." He inwardly sighed. Then he cleared his throat. "Look here. I loved Relena when I was younger, when she was the type of woman I needed. But I went away because I needed to find out what I was, who I was. I needed my own humanity; I couldn't live off of hers forever. When I came back, I realized. I did love her, but not the same way. I feel no attraction to her romantically. She is a good friend, but my love for her died when the person I was during the war began to die. I'm still working on that- he isn't dead just yet. But the part of him that truly loved Relena is gone. I think of her as a friend now, nothing more, and never anything less." 

"I see."

"Do you?" Hiiro asked her. She looked at him sharply, and saw that his eyes held glimmers of dead emotions.

"I do. And I think she understands that too. I just had to find out for myself. You know me."

"How unfortunate for me." Hiiro smirked. Sally gently smacked his arm.

"You've really developed some sense of humor, do you know that? You're worse than Duo sometimes with that sarcasm of yours."

"It's a dirty job, being lower than Duo, but someone has to do it." He smirked. She laughed, and things became quiet.

"Well, I suppose you've got everything under control here. Just one quick question, who is watching Relena if you aren't?"

"I called an old friend up. Relena is, I'm sure, happy to see him anyway."

"Huh?"

"If you had a brother, don't you think you would miss him?" Hiiro asked her. Sally's eyes widened. 

"You called her brother? Zechs? Zechs Marquis?"

"Yes."

"Good thinking Hiiro. When he finds out what you did to Relena, he'll slaughter you."

"I would deserve it, I won't deny that much. But he would have a hard time actually doing it."

"Once a Gundam Pilot, always a Gundam Pilot I suppose."

"Right in one."

"See you Hiiro."

"Hnn." He nodded his goodbye. Hiiro remained in his seat a moment longer, then he stood up and stretched. Walking back into the room where Serena was, he half expected to find her at least dozing off. But she was wide-awake instead.

"A Gundam Pilot?" She whispered very carefully. "You were a Gundam Pilot?" Hiiro shifted very uncomfortably. She hadn't been supposed to know about that.

"Gundam Pilot 01, Hiiro Yui." He stated dejectedly. He didn't like drudging up those memories.

"You murderer." Serena whispered, her voice full of hate. "You killed so many innocent people, civilians, and Noventa… you killed the pacifist activist Noventa… You really sicken me." She spat at him.

"I sicken me too." He growled, settling down in a chair opposite her.

"I-" Serena began. But she was cut off when a low moan filled the air. "Mother?" she gasped and moved to her mother's bedside quickly.

"Se, Se, Serena?" He mother murmured.

"Yes! Shh, don't try to speak Mother." Seren cooed. Hiiro too, had gotten up and now stood behind Serena.

"No, Serena, I need to tell you this. I can… I can feel my time is near…"

"Mother!" Seren cried, her face displaying completed fear and horror. "No! You'll be just fine!"

"Serena, listen to me." She coughed. "All I ever wanted was for my baby girl to get married; settle down somewhere nice and be taken care of. Oh Serena. You've grown up so beautiful, but you still haven't married… I'm so scared for your future…"

"I'll be fine Mother! Try to rest." Serena tried to convince her.

"Serena, please. Do me a favor. Promise me something?"

"Anything Mother, anything."

"At home, in your old bedroom, I put the name of the man you were supposed to marry. Serena- please. Marry him. Promise me…"

"Mother…"

"Promise me, please Serena. I only want to see that you're well cared for…"

"Oh Mother." Seren breathed. She hated this, hated having to choose between promising her dying mother, or choosing her own future. "Alright Mother. I promise, I will marry the man you chose." She closed her eyes tightly and wished she were a thousand miles away, that this wasn't happening, that it was all a dream.

But when she opened her eyes, she knew it wasn't. This was real. It was really happening. No… No… "No! Mother! Mother, you can't leave! No! You can't leave me!" But her mother had already become unconscious again, her eyes closed and face relaxed. "Mother!" Serena cried.

"Serena, it's alright. She isn't dead… look; her heart monitor says she's doing just fine." Hiiro pointed out.

"But she said she knew her time was coming… that may have been the last time I ever get to speak with her… ever…oh God…"

"She'll be alright…"

"No! She won't be! She told me so! Mother!" Serena cried harder, burying her face into the stiff white sheets of the hospital bed. Hiiro looked down at her, his heart wrenching in pain for the deadly beauty he had fallen in love with. Very carefully, he reached out and stroked her head, trying to offer what little comfort he could to the crying woman.

When dawn broke and the cold sunlight came wafting through the window of the small hospital room, Hiiro blinked and yawned. He had fallen asleep sometime last night after Serena had stopped her crying and drifted off. But now a new day was breaking over the horizon, and he stood to stretch and greet it.

"Good morning there sir!" A cheery Doctor Zimmerman waltzed into the room with his clipboard in one hand, and a giggling nurse nearly in the other.

"Hnn." Hiiro nodded at him. He watched the Doctor's eyes linger on Serena and moaned. He reached over and shook Serena awake gently. 

"Oh! Mother?" Serena asked as she turned her head and looked at the still comatose form of her mother. She sighed and looked at the doctor. "Well? Do they know if they'll make a full recovery of not?" She asked hopefully.

"Still no clue. But don't you go worrying gorgeous. Everything that my hands touch is magic… pure magic."

"I'm sure." She looked at him, tight lipped. She knew when she was being come onto.

"Serena, come on." Hiiro replied gruffly. He didn't like that doctor! 

"Hiiro?" She asked surprised. "You're still here… why?"

"I'm your ride."

"I could have called a cab."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know." She raised her eyebrows and kept glaring. Then she just… stopped. Her face became relaxed; any signs of anger or hatred vanished.

"Fine. Would you take me home?" She pleaded him, to tired to argue. 

"Yeah, let's go." He turned to the doctor. "If there's any change, you can call-"

"This number." Serena cut Hiiro off as she handed the doctor a little slip of paper. That is where I can be reached- and it's for business _only_." She emphasized.

"Very well." The doctor sighed. Serena and Hiiro took one last glance at her parents, and then walked out the door, Hiiro following closely behind.

"What number did you give him?" he asked as he handed her the helmet and got on his bike.

"My parent's house number. Will you take me there?"

"You're curious to find out who you're supposed to marry." He smirked. She frowned.

"I promised. And I always keep my promises, no matter what."

"What if after three years you decide you want a divorce?" He asked, very sincere.

"What?" Her jaw dropped. He revved the engine.

"Well, a wedding itself is a promise, a vow really, that you'll stay together for life. But what of you want a divorce?"

"Stop baiting me!" She cried in frustration. Then she rested her helmet-covered head against his back. "Look, just take me home? It's in the suburbs… it's the last house on the right side of Johnson Court. Think you can find it?"

"Yeah- I have an old friend who lives on that side of town, I know the area pretty well." Hiiro told her, his mind shifting to his old friend Quatre Winner. Quatre only lived a street away from Serena from what she had just told him. He vaguely wondered if they knew each other. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he took off down the street, once again at a breakneck speed.

The drive was pretty, filled with large houses and green lawns. Hiiro remembered the area being the same, and wondered why Serena had ever wanted to move out. She had everything- her life had been set out for her from the time she was born. Who could ever want to turn it down? She had the house, the cars, the neighbors, the clothes, the schools, and most importantly, she had family to support her. Why would she leave it all behind?

Hiiro pulled into the driveway she had told him to look for and pulled his bike to a halt in front of the front door. Serena quickly got off from behind him and pulled the helmet off. Placing it carefully back on the seat of the bike, she shot Hiiro a last look. 

"Thank you for the ride." 

"Sure."

"Are you going home?"

"Office."

"But you spent the whole night…"

"I'm a workaholic, like yourself. Only when I miss work, it costs more than time. It could cost Relena her life. Or one of my friends. You heard who, what, I was. Now would be the perfect opportunity for someone who hated me to attack me- my guard is down about as low as it has ever been." He smirked. "I've gotten too soft according to the Doctor who raised me."

"Let me get this straight. You murder other people, only to have any of your friends put on the hit lists of those people's friends so they can get even with you?"

"Right."

"Do you enjoy that lifestyle?"

"No." He instantly became stoic, and Serena noticed. He didn't like to speak about this, did he? It happened every time they came anywhere remotely near the subject- he would withdraw himself. How strange. God she hated him! He was the most annoyingly hypocritical man she had ever met!

"If you don't enjoy the lifestyle, why do you live it?"

"Goodbye Serena." He told her calmly. Making sure the helmet was secured down; he started the ignition again.

"Wait! Aren't you going to use the helmet?" She asked, just realizing he wasn't wearing any protection.

"No. I like to keep things simple." And he was gone. Serena looked after him for a moment longer, amazed that he would have so little fear of crashing and dying. But then, she reasoned, his whole life he had been close to crashing and dying, why would he fear it now after he'd been through so many more dangerous situations? She had a strange feeling that if Hiiro Yui was in a motorcycle crash; he would walk away from it without so much as a scratch. He was really something. 

An evil something! What was she doing, admiring him! He was the devil's own, that much was for sure! Shaking her head, Serena sighed. Today had been a long day, and it was barely even nine o'clock yet. She tiredly looked around and found the flowerpot on the stoop that had the hide-a-key beneath it and picked it up. Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside.

It was like a time warp backwards. Everything seemed exactly as she had left it when she had moved out two and a half years ago. Serena had told herself she would not come back until her parents had stopped telling her how to live her life, but here she was nonetheless. She savored the smell… Every house had it's own _smell_, and hers smelled like… wood, pine, and lavender. She loved that smell; it always relaxed her. 

Serena walked through the house room by room, reacquainting herself with all of the candlesticks and paintings. She loved every inch of this house… it was her childhood home, and she would never forget it. But she was also anxious to find out what her parents had planned for her before the accident had taken place. 

Making her way up the stairs, Serena slowly turned the doorknob to her old room and entered it. Wow. She felt like she was five years old again, dressed up in her pink fairy princess gown and waiting for Prince Charming to come rescue her from the wicked witch. She could remember how she had loved the pink bedspread… lain on it when she was sad and traced the small seem pattern. She remembered her old stuffed animals- how she used to hug and kiss each of them every night before she had gone to sleep, telling them how great they were. And then, she saw her old desk, with a copy of her favorite book, Anne of Green Gables. 

Everything seemed so distant, but she could remember curling up under her bed covers every night with her flashlight and reading it, word for word, page for page, soaking up every possible emotion she could from the red-headed character that made so much sense to her. Picking up the book, she thumbed through to her favorite part- where Anne met Gilbert Blythe, and smacked him over the head with her slate for calling her carrots. She sighed. Even then she had known Anne would marry Gilbert; it was destiny, it was written in the stars as far as she was concerned… what was this?

Out of the book fell a small envelope addressed to her. Gingerly putting the book back down in the desk, she picked up the pale pink envelope. Where had this come from? She had never put an envelope there before… then she realized that the handwriting was that of her mother's, and that the date was from only three days before.

"It's the name of my fiancé." She whispered to herself. As carefully as she could, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out a wedding invitation. The invitation itself was slightly to garish for her liking, what with fancy lace bows, silver doves, and calligraphic writing- she liked things simple. Still, it was the key to her entire future. Slowly she opened the invitation, and inside, where it was supposed to state the names of those who were getting married, were her name scrawled out in the fancy lettering, and another name… which looked very similar to a phone number.

Serena sighed. Her mother never could be very straight when doing things. Everything always had to be very dramatic and played out… she had probably thought Serena would enjoy the guessing game as to who her new fiancé was. Serena picked up the phone on the desk and dialed the number slowly; she knew pressing the buttons was sealing her fate. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. After the fourth ring, a recorder came on.

"You have reached the residence of Doctor James Owen Jay. I am sorry, but I am not available to speak with at the moment. If you wish to speak to me directly, please call after nine o'clock this evening."

Serena sat and waited for the recording to end, thinking that the man whom the voice belonged to was far to old to possibly be the man her parents had wanted to marry her too…

"If you wished to reach my son, Odin Lowe Jr., you may either wait and call me after nine o'clock, or wait and call me after nine o'clock. Thank you, good day."

Serena faked a smirk. Oh, this old man thought he was hilarious, didn't he? Wait and call him. Well! At least now she knew his name. It couldn't be the old man, so naturally it had to be his son, Odin.

Serena sighed. So this was her fate? Odin Lowe Jr.? She would be Mrs. Serena Odin Lowe? At least it sounded semi-decent to her ears. But nothing could compensate for the fact that she didn't love him. 

Her good memories of sweet childhood times were suddenly gone, lost in a sea of loneliness, abandoned hope, and cruel reality. Sinking into her soft pink bedspread, Serena gabbed her old teddy bear and silently let the hot tears roll down her white cheeks. *

~~~I can hear the readers doing the classic 'ahh, how sweet!' the way all girl do when they see a puppy or something cute! Lol! So? **This is about the half way check in point! How is this? Good, bad, mediocre? Does anyone even care anymore? PLEAZ REVIEW and let me know what you think!** Much love- Vixen~~~


	12. Formal Return

Chapter Twelve: Formal Return

*Hiiro rang doorbell for the second time as he stood impatiently outside the large, white, stucco mansion. He looked around, feeling suddenly very small compared to everything around him. Then he shook his head.

He shouldn't feel this way. Though he had never been brought up in this type of splendor, he had spent a great deal of time in it with Relena and, of course, Quatre. He knew how to act and had been trained in the social traditions of the upper crust. Still, all of the fancy things considered, he felt uncomfortable. He liked things simple. 

Finally he heard footsteps from the inside of the house and watched the brass doorknob begin to turn. As the door swung open, the light from inside the mansion was blocked by a large figure.

"Winner residence, may I help you?" The man asked politely, but with an edge of protectiveness in his manner.

"I'm here to see Quatre."

"And is Master Quatre expecting you?" The man asked skeptically.

"No."

"Then good day." And the man slammed the door in Hiiro's face. Hiiro stood, looking at the door for a moment longer, and then he felt a small gust of wind blow tiny drops if icy water into the back of his neck. The clouds above had finally given in and rain was starting to fall. Hiiro pounded on the door.

"Yes?" The same man answered.

"Rashid." Hiiro greeted him, barging his way in. The large man looked down, growling at the figure of the smaller boy before his face relaxed.

"Master Yui?"

"Yeah. Quatre around?" Hiiro asked him, keeping his face stoic as ever.

"Of course! You've changed Hiiro." Rashid smiled sadly at Hiiro. "You've grown up, gotten taller and filled out."

"Hnn." Rashid's booming laughter filled the foyer.

"And you're still as silent as ever!"

"Not exactly. I just didn't feel like commenting." Rashid stopped and briefly stared before closing his mouth and smiling. 

"You really have changed."

"Rashid? Who's here?" A soft-spoken voice echoed through the halls. Hiiro knew that voice- though it had gotten deeper over the last few years. Soon a blonde man entered the room. Hiiro grinned. Quatre Winner looked the same, except he had gotten taller, his shoulders had gotten wider, and his face had lost some of the childlike attributes he had once worn so ironically.

"Hello Quatre. It looks like I'm not the only one who's changed." Hiiro smirked.

"Hiiro?" Quatre's jaw dropped in disbelief and his eyes widened and glazed over in hope. "Is, is that really you Hiiro?"

"I hope so. I would hate to think someone was running around with my face on their body." Hiiro joked.

"Hiiro!" Quatre shook his head and laughed. "How've you been? Come in! Come in!" And wrapping his arm around the stoic boy, Quatre lead him into a large room with a warm fire and leather couches. He pushed Hiiro to sit and then sat down across from him, eager to see and talk to his old friend.

"It's been a while, huh?" Hiiro supposed blandly.

"A while? Hiiro, it's been three years! I had heard from Une you were back, but honestly… I didn't think you would be showing up! I mean, well…"

"I know what you meant Quatre. You thought I would stay in the shadows guarding Relena."

"Well, that is something you tend to do." Quatre smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be a sheep Quatre." Hiiro mocked with a slight side smile. "And never assume anything." Quatre's eyes dropped, very surprised at his friend's odd behavior. Then he smiled brightly.

"You've found it Hiiro. You've found your heart."

"A portion of it anyway. I'm back to reclaim the rest of it."

"And you've already got quite a sense of humor I see."

"Sarcasm goes a long way, yes." Hiiro's eyes traveled around the room and to a window. Standing up, he walked to the window and looked out, over the vast gardens of the Winner mansion. He looked over the clear reflecting pool, and over the tall vine-covered red brick fence, until his eyes settled upon the house that backed up to Quatre's.

"Hiiro?" Quatre asked. Hiiro turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come back? I mean, why did you come back here? Why not just wait for Relena to introduce you to everyone again?"

"Relena?" Hiiro asked, unsure of how much Quatre knew.

"Your girlfriend…"

"No."

"No?" Quatre shouted more than he questioned.

"No. Relena and I are a thing built and existing only in the past. Whatever relationship we may have had back then has ended, officially."

"Oh Hiiro… I'm sorry. I know you had deep feelings for her. But why did she end it? I thought Relena truly loved you. She was. After all, willing to wait for so long for you…"

"She didn't end it Quatre, I did." Hiiro sighed inwardly and ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his, he knew it and had tried numerous times to break it, but it was like cigarettes… it was addicting. But he needed to tell Quatre the truth- his old friend deserved to hear it. 

"I broke it off with her because when I came back from being away, I realized that though I had once loved Relena, I don't anymore. The man that loved her was a boy who depended on the safety and security of someone emotionally stronger. I loved Relena, yes. But when I went away, I realized she is not what I need. She and I will be good friends, but I have no romantic interest in her any longer."

"You've truly thought this through." Quatre nodded grimly.

"I had to- I needed to confront her with this the first day I saw her."

"Was it hard?"

"One of the hardest things I ever had to do." Hiiro sighed out loud. "But I needed to do it. I think she understood."

"How has working with her been?" Quatre asked concerned.

"Alright. It's a little tense. To be expected of course. It isn't Relena that's my problem Quatre." Quatre looked up, his eyes full of wonder.

Was this truly Hiiro Yui? He had softened so much over the last three years. Never before had Quatre expected Hiiro to speak this much to him about anything remotely related to relationships, but, Quatre reasoned, Hiiro was no longer defining his life by near death experiences- he was doing it through his relationships. It was a nice change. Then again… what could possibly be causing Hiiro more problems than Relena?

"What is the problem then Hiiro?"

"Do you know whose house that is?" Hiiro pointed to the house backing up to Quatre's.

"Yes, of course. That is the Kennginton's house. They are a very prominent couple in this neighborhood- in fact; Mr. Kennington is the CEO of the biggest newspaper in the tri-city area. What does that have to do with your problems Hiiro? Is he causing trouble?"

"Did you know that Ken has a daughter?"

"You know them then- the Kenningtons?"

"I've had the pleasure of meeting them once." Hiiro stressed the word 'pleasure', and Quatre smiled. Hiiro had gained a wonderful sense of humor, and certainly a very sarcastic sense.

"Well then, let me see, their daughter… oh, Serena, right? I only knew her for a few weeks after the war when I returned here to deal with business. Then I left for L4 to fix a problem with one of the resource satellites up there, and when I came back, she had left home."

"She moved out and got a job. Now do you know where she works?"

"No…not at the moment. Hiiro, where is this leading?"

"Serena Kennington is Relena Peacecraft's personal secretary." Quatre's eyes widened and Hiiro smirked. "Exactly."

"Hiiro, from what I remember about Serena was that she was very anti-war, ever since her brother died…"

"Her brother died?"

"Killed when OZ took over the Alliance- he had been stationed at one of the Alliance bases I assume. Anyway. She can't stand any aspect of war, especially the soldiers who did the killing!"

"There in lies my dilemma."

"You mean working with her is the problem because she knows about your past?"

"Partially. She and Relena are also very close friends, and she hates me not only for being a, as she puts it, murderer, but for breaking Relena's heart."

"I see."

"We bicker constantly." Hiiro's monotone dropped at this point as his frustration enveloped him wholly. "It takes half my energy to either ignore her of think of return insults! I don't know what to do! Everything I do is wrong somehow…"

"Why does she get to you Hiiro?"

"Because I'm a fool!" Hiiro snorted, disgusted with himself. "I really am Quatre. Look at me! I'm a pathetic sap who has a past as a mercenary, has broken a woman's heart, doesn't know how to date properly, and, worst of all, fell in love with another woman who hates me!"

"What?" Quatre squeaked. Hiiro ran his hand through his hair. 

"You heard me. I went and fell in love with her. And it's only been a week. How is that possible?"

"Hiiro… _love_? But you… Hiiro; let me put this simply for you. It took you nearly two years to admit to even yourself that you and Relena were dating, and another year to say you loved her. Then you leave, for three more years, only to come back, tell Relena it's over, and fall in love with another woman one week later."

"That is what happened. Explain to me how that is possible. _Is_ it possible?"

"Well, yes, nothing is impossible, only improbable. But love with a woman who hates you after one week? How do you know?"

"Her parents were in a car wreck yesterday."

"What?" Quatre shot up.

"Yeah. They're in the hospital."

"How do you know?"

"I work along side of her all day, until the late hours of the night. I know because I'm the one who gave her the ride to the hospital when the call came in. And when I got there and she jumped off the bike… the look in her eyes… and I knew."

"Hiiro. One look? I'm sorry; I have a hard time believing that you are the same Hiiro Yui who once believed emotions were weaknesses. Here you are, professing your love for a woman you hardly know, and who, on top of that, hates you. And you're telling me you just knew?"

"Quatre. I can't go to Relena. I can't go to Sally, and I can't call Duo or Trowa. I need to know what the hell is wrong with me." Hiiro rubbed his face. This was not going well. Quatre was more skeptical than he remembered. Would he ever get the advice he needed?

"Hiiro, I understand. All right. Explain to me why you love her."

"You remember the rush you got when the ZERO system kicked in?"

"I will never forget that as long as I live." Quatre shuddered.

"It's like that. The feeling is intense, like a bullet wound or getting the wind knocked out of you; only it lasts as long as I'm around her. She challenges me, makes me feel important. And when she's not yelling? When she's fallen asleep at her desk at the end of a long day? I can see the hatred melt off of her face and… I can't explain it. I'm a soldier, not a poet. But I love her." Hiiro finished with his eyes downcast and voice in a hoarse whisper. Quatre nodded slowly.

"So you love her. And she hates you. I don't know what to tell you Hiiro. I could suggest being nice to her, but Serena is dedicated in her beliefs. It would take a heck of a lot more than polite manners to warm her heart. But Hiiro, how does she act around you?"

"Different."

"How?"

"Most women laugh and wink a lot. Why do they do that anyway? Do they think that it's attractive?"

"Most of them, yes."

"Someone should clue them in." Hiiro rolled his eyes and Quatre smiled. He liked this Hiiro, it was fun to be around him- he never knew what to expect next. "But Serena just fights. And when she loses, she gets red in the face and stomps away. And she tells me she hates me."

"Hates?"

"Hates. But then I know she stares at me… her eyes burn holes through me when she does. And she shivers a lot too. And once she cried and I held her, and she just…"

"Was this in the hospital?"

"Yes. She was emotionally unstable, as all women tend to be in sever situations such as this."

"Most normal people tend to be that way in situations like this Hiiro."

"Why?"

"Human emotion. It's compassion, sympathy, pain, and worry combined."

"Emotions seem to only get humans into trouble. Maybe we are better off as lemmings after all." Hiiro mussed. 

"Maybe. But I wouldn't like to have all of those feathers, would you?" Quatre joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hnn."

"Well, I don't quite know what to tell you, except… be yourself."

"I don't know who I am."

"You are who you are. Do what you feel is right, and that is who you are."

"Damn deep advice." Hiiro shuddered. Quatre laughed. The doorbell rang and Hiiro and Quatre's heads went up.

"I know I didn't have any appointments today…" Quatre mussed. As Rashid walked into the room, he brought with him a familiar form.

"Master Quatre, Miss Kennington from next door." Rashid introduced Serena. Quatre's eyes studied the woman, trying to find why Hiiro had fallen for her from her appearance. Well 


	13. Denile Isn't Just Some Damned River

Chapter Thirteen: Denial Isn't Just Some Damned River

*Both Quatre and Hiiro stood perfectly still as they took time to savor the words that had just tumbled from Serena's rouge stained lips. No, she didn't really just say… did she? She couldn't possibly have…

"You are supposed to marry him? Marry Odin?" Quatre asked very carefully.

"Yes." Serena sighed. "I'm not feeling too well." Her stomach felt very uneasy.

"Here, sit down." Quatre ushered her to a chair. As he helped Serena sit, he looked up at Hiiro, who had a dazed look on his face. It was the oddest look he'd ever seen on Hiiro before. The normally non-emotional boy was in a state of pure wonderment.

"No… it's just not possible…" Hiiro muttered slowly after a few minutes.

"Why not Hiiro? Jealous?" Serena smirked slightly, still clutching her stomach. Both Hiiro and Quatre could see through the false attempt to make the serious situation funny.

"I can't be jealous." He smirked back in an attempt to save face. "I don't know how to be jealous to begin with."

"That's right, you don't know much of anything."

"I know enough."

"You didn't even know how a date should go, give me a break!"

"I had never been on a date!"

"Exactly!"

"Well then, I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations!"

"That's alright, I'm sure whoever this Odin fellow is, he will. After all, my parents always did have good taste." She smirked. Hiiro's jaw dropped. It was too funny…

"Really? So Odin will be perfect then?"

"I imagine so."

"And you know you can't back out of this agreement, no matter how badly your expectations are wounded when you find out what he really is." He watched Serena gulp.

"I gave my word." 

"This is too creepy…." Quatre muttered. "It's as if someone played with fate."

"How did it say to contact Jay?" Hiiro asked Serena suddenly.

"Why? Want to find out your competition Yui?"

"Simply curious. From the way you speak, I already know by now that I'm no match for Odin Lowe Jr. and his vast knowledge of how to date." Hiiro smirked. 

"Right in one. Here, his number is on the invitation." Serena handed him the invitation. He curled his lip. 

"It's so… gaudy." He gulped.

"My Mother." Serena shook her head. "She always has to be flashy. I like things simple."

"Serena, while Hiiro is examining the invitation, tell me. How do you know Hiiro doesn't know how to act on a date?" Quatre grinned as he asked. He saw Hiiro shooting him the infamous death glare and figured some tings would never change.

"Oh, Hiiro's Doctor and my best friend set us up on blind dates- and when we got to the date, it turned out it was us. Our evening was…"

"Hand me the phone." Hiiro cut Serena off. Quatre looked at him and did so without question.

"You trust him with your appliances?" Serena asked in mock awe. Hiiro smirked at her.

"I'm better with them than you are. At least I don't break my computer every three minutes." 

"It's an old computer!" She defended herself. "It breaks down easily because the hard drive need more memory!" 

"Sure." Hiiro grunted as he dialed. Soon he got the phone ringing and he tuned everything else out to hear it. It didn't take much, though, because both Serena and Quatre wanted to hear as well, so they kept quiet. The phone rang four times, and on the last time, a machine picked up. 

"You have reached the residence of Doctor James Owen Jay. I am sorry, but I am not available to speak with at the moment. If you wish to speak to me directly, please call after nine o'clock this evening. If you wished to reach my son, Odin Lowe Jr., you may either wait and call me after nine o'clock, or wait and call me after nine o'clock. Thank you, good day."

"His son?" Quatre's eyebrows shot up. "Odin isn't his son though…"

"Son, beneficiary, same thing to him." Hiiro clarified. But still… that old man had no right to interfere with his life like this! Marriage! Even to Serena? They still fought like cats and dogs! It would _never_ go through. She would faint first.

"Well? He won't answer the phone…" Serena trailed off. Hiiro grunted.

"He won't answer because that isn't the right number. If you want to speak with the old coot, you need to go through the right method." 

"And just how is that? Big, bad, Gundam pilot killer going to show me?" Serena asked haughtily.

"Maybe I will, just to prove you wrong."

"You can't. There's no way." She countered, fairly confident. Then she thought again. Hiiro was a Gundam Pilot… he was good with electronics and knew how to do more than she gave him credit for… maybe she was taking him too lightly…

"Hiiro, even I have to admit… the only way to contact him is to call at the right time, right?"

"Wrong." Hiiro was frustrated. He needed to get this worked out. This wasn't right, something didn't add up… so he did the only thing he could do. Picking up the phone, he re-dialed the number, adding an extra three numbers on the end.

"Hiiro, no phone number is going to have that many numbers on it…" Serena was cut off as the phone rang.

"Doctor James Owen Jay. How can I help you?" Hiiro silently smirked at Serena and her jaw dropped. 

"Give me that phone!" She lunged over Hiiro's lap and pulled the phone from his vice-like grip. Lying on her stomach across Hiiro's lap, she began her conversation. "Hello, hello? Doctor James Owen Jay?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Serena Tsukino…"

"Ahh, yes! The daughter of Kenji and Ilene Tsukino, am I correct?"

"Yes!" Serena said excitedly.

"I thought you were supposed to call after nine o'clock. Odin does not know about the arrangement yet."

"He doesn't?" Hiiro countered. While Serena had been on the phone, Quatre had pushed the speakerphone button and now all three of them could easily hear the old man as he spun his web of lies to Serena.

"Hi, Hiiro?" The old man seemed to do a double take.

"Jay. No new missions I suppose?"

"A final, closing mission."

"Mission denied."

"Come now Hiiro! Think about it! What woman would ever love you? Just do it and get it over with!" Hiiro's heart felt as if it had been pricked by tiny pins all at once. No one would ever love him… J was right. What woman, especially a woman such as Serena, could ever possibly love him?

"Mission denied." But he still had his Goddamned pride!

"Hiiro Yui! It will leave you learning more about humanity than anything. Think of it as training experience."

"Training is complete."

"But life is not, and your last mission was to live, if you recall." Hiiro winced. His mind traveled through time and space to his apartment. It made it's way directly for a little black box on the coffee table. The lid opened and a few loose dollars were pulled out. Then a white piece of paper, slightly worn and folded, came out. He mentally unfolded the list, and read the title: "Things to Do" Near the dead center of his list his mind read the word 'Marriage'. Marriage…

"Mission accepted on one condition." He told the Doctor, his mind flash-forwarding to the present place and time once more. 

"What is that?" The old man's voice echoed over the phone.

"She agrees, knowing full well who and what Odin Lowe Jr. truly is."

"Done!"

"Stop! Hold everything!" Serena screeched, getting their attention. "You think you can just plan things without me? I demand to know what is going on? This Odin Lowe is my fiancé, regardless of who he is, I don't think you should be having this discussion without him!"

"Serena dear?" Jay humored her through the phone.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Hiiro Yui is? What he was during the war?"

"Yes." She whispered, looking up at Hiiro. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Quite a lot actually. Serena, there is only one person who can reach me at this number, my son, Odin Lowe Jr. Well, I do believe I've said enough. Good bye to you both." And the other side of the line went dead.

"What?" Serena asked confused. "But the only one who knew how to reach that man was Hiiro here, and…" Serena's mind clicked. The wheels began to turn overtime, and the gears shifted into puzzle solving mode. And then, like a train wreck, it slammed into her.

"No… they wouldn't… they didn't… No! No!" She screamed, rolling off of Hiiro's lap onto the floor and bringing her knees to her chest. She looked up at Hiiro with the most rancid eyes he had ever seen. They held so much hatred and revile…

"Doctor Jay raised me. Before I left in the Gundam, he changed my name from Odin Lowe Jr. to Hiiro Yui in honor of the dead pacifist. Hiiro Yui and Odin Lowe are one in the same." Hiiro grunted out for Serena. She shook her head in horror.

"No…"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Serena." Hiiro growled, his face dead serious. He didn't find this funny in the very least. In fact, this was crazy. Now he was engaged to marry the woman he loved, who hated him, and that he fought with constantly.

"Thank you, _Odin_! How dare you just sit there and let me defend 'Odin' while you knew it was you! How dare you! You and Quatre, the two murderers, having a grand old time patronizing the innocent. I should have known!" Two strings of beaded water drops fell from Serena's sapphire eyes as she broke down.

This wasn't happening. She wasn't engaged to Hiiro… she hated him! He ruined everything! She had thought that, even though she was giving her life over to a stranger, she might at least learn to love him. But she could never love Hiiro Yui. He simply didn't know what this meant to her. Hiiro was a killer! And now she had to marry him…She wondered if fate had wanted her to withstand verbal abuse for the rest of her life.

She felt sick. Physically, her stomach was beginning to lurch. He had so much blood on his hands, so very much blood… and she had to marry him… Oh God, the blood…

"I'm going to be sick!" She held her hand to her mouth. Quatre noticed she really meant it and hurried to point out the bathroom. Serena stood and ran for it, slamming the door behind her.

"She hasn't eaten all day- she has nothing to throw up." Hiiro mussed.

"Hiiro, she just found out she was being forced to marry. It isn't you; it's the fact that she gets no choice in the matter. She's bound to project her worry and grief somehow- physically getting sick is the way she has chosen to deal with it."

"You should have become a psychiatrist Quatre." Quatre smiled sadly at Hiiro.

"I once had that choice. But I chose a different path. And if I hadn't chosen it, I wouldn't be here to psycho-analyze you."

"Thanks then." Hiiro nodded stoically. Soon after that a very green Serena re-entered the room.

"Feel better?" Quatre asked her.

"No." She whispered, shooting a sad look at Hiiro. He shoved his hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm going home." He suddenly spoke. "Quatre, if you need me, I'll give you my number." He said, scribbling down a number on the pad of paper Quatre kept by the phone.

"Are you sure Hiiro?"

"Yeah." He glanced at Serena. After a long pause of silence, he began again. "Want a ride home?" 

Serena looked at him as if she were sizing him up. "Yeah." She finally stated.

"Come on." Hiiro beckoned. Quatre watch in awe as the two people that had been fighting earlier quietly conceded to each other and fell into step beside one another. 

"Thank you Quatre." Serena called as she left.

"Anytime." He called out. They did make a striking couple though; even he had to admit that much.

"Here." Hiiro handed Serena the helmet he carried with him. He watched her look at it, almost as if she were deciding something, and then give it back to him. "What?"

"You don't where one."

"I won't die in a crash."

"Says who? You're just as human and vulnerable as I am."

"I'm trained to…"

"You don't wear one, I don't wear one." Hiiro looked at her long and hard.

"You trust me not to crash?" He finally asked.

"I don't know what I trust in anymore. Somehow everything gets shaken- I almost don't see the point in believing in anything anymore. Let's go, I'm tired." Hiiro, unable to speak at her pessimistic words, simply nodded and got on. She climbed on behind him.

"Do you need anything at your parent's house?"

"No. Just drive." She told him, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to forget her problems. But she couldn't forget… they were engraved forever into her mind.

Hiiro turned around, and when he felt Serena's small arms wrap tightly around his waist and her head lean against his back gently, he started the engine. She was so warm, so sweet, and so hot-tempered. A true oxymoron in a world of irony- he reveled in the challenge she presented. Would he ever be able to make her care for him? Would he ever be able to make her see that there was more to him than his mercenary past? Perhaps. It would take a great deal of work and determination, but he was resolved that one day she would love him the way he did her. 

It only took him a half hour at top speed to get back into the city, and only five more minutes to get to their street. As Hiiro pulled up to the curve and parked, he sat very still while Serena climbed off the back. But when she stood on the curb, staring at him, he cracked under the pressure.

"You coming to work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Late."

"Visiting?"

"Yes."

"Ride?"

"No."

"Cab?"

"Yes."

"Hnn."

"I hate you."

"I know." She threw her arms up in frustration.

"I just don't understand you!" She yelled.

"You hate me, why would you want to understand me? It might change your mind if you did." He smirked lightly at her.

"I won't be changing my mind anytime soon. But I would like to think I understood my darn fiancé!"

"I've known Quatre for nearly seven years, and he still doesn't understand me. You still want to try?" 

"Yes." His eyebrows rose. She was willing to try and understand him? It would never really happen, he knew. But he wanted to think she might be able to.

"Alright. What do you want to understand first?"

"Why you think you can park your motorcycle outside on the curb in the middle of a city. Aren't you afraid it will get stolen?"

"I have tracking signal placed on it."

"So you think you'll just track it down?"

"Or self destruct it. Either way." He smirked at her horrified expression. "There is no self destruction button."

"You were joking?" Her eyes widened. "You have a terrible sense of humor."

"Too bad you didn't know me three years ago."

"Why's that?"

"Back then I had no sense of humor."

"Ha, ha, ha." She mocked him. "And you're so funny now…"

"Ask Relena and Quatre."

"I will."

"Good." Silence. Hiiro inwardly sighed. What did one say to a girl?

"Well?" 

"Well what?"

"Now would be the appropriate time for you to either invite me for dinner, or a meal tomorrow, or invite me up for coffee or tea, or _something_." She informed him.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. Why don't you pick from all those things you just said I should do which one you want me to do?" Hiiro quite enjoyed her face going brilliant red.

"I hate you!"

"I know."

"Fine. Lunch, at your place, tomorrow." She told him hastily. "Bye then!" She left before he could object.

"But…" Hiiro was left on the street watching her run into her apartment building. Had she just invited herself over? For lunch? Tomorrow? Simply smashing! Nothing like the present to do a little cleaning- oh, and he might have to finish unpacking those moving boxes… *

~~~Anyone ever seen/read Who's Afraid of Vriginia Wolf? It's the dysfunctional cycle come back to haunt you! Lol. PLEAZ REVIEW! Much love- Vixen ~~~


	14. Deep, Deep, Deeper Meaning

Chapter Fourteen: Deep, Deep, Deeper Meaning

*The entire morning the office was dead silent. From the usual opening time, six thirty, until around nine, it had been quiet mainly because Serena hadn't been around for Hiiro to bicker with. She had gone to the hospital to sit with her parents in the morning. Of course Hiiro had found the morning unusually dreary and boring without Serena sitting across from him.

In fact, he had twice the energy he usually did by this point in the day simply because he hadn't wasted it by fighting yet. And he was restless. Every other minute he was standing, 'checking the security systems' was his excuse, but he knew different. 

He felt guilty. He wasn't really doing his job. What had happened? He used to be so work-oriented. He used to only want to get it done, nothing more and nothing less. He used to be only concerned with the possible terrorist attacks and threats, but now he knew he had become to soft, too lenient. But damnit, now he couldn't concentrate without Serena around to bother him.

Finally, when Serena had walked into the office around nine, apologizing profusely to Relena, who smiled and laughed and took it in stride, Hiiro had thought that things would pick up. Until he realized that due to the events from the day before, Serena was currently ignoring him.

This meant no bickering, and no fighting meant Hiiro had twice as much pent up energy and frustration because Serena was there and he was ready for the verbal spar, but he never got to have it. All in all, it was a very disconcerting situation he found himself placed in. 

The entire office buzzed with the reasons for the silence. Some figured it was because Serena was in no mood after her parent's accident. That was partially true. But Hiiro also knew that yelling at him helped her to vent anger, and that if that had been all, she wouldn't be ignoring him. Some said that Serena was jealous that Relena and Hiiro were now officially a couple, which nothing could be further from the truth, and of course, some people said it was really that both of them had realized that they liked each other, but neither knew what to say. None of the reasons were quite right, but they all somehow seemed to add to the general problem of Serena avoiding and ignoring Hiiro. He could hardly wait for lunch- when he would finally be able to get her alone to talk. Or fight in their case.

And he didn't have to wait long. As soon as Relena cut out for her lunch date with Lady Une, Hiiro and Serena began a staring contest. From their desks they sat, looking at each other without ever directly making eye contact. Hiiro couldn't afford to make eye contact- it would leave him feeling weak and vulnerable- something he couldn't have around Serena's sharp tongue. He didn't know why Serena was avoiding the eye contact though. Finally she coughed, breaking the tension in the air.

"Lunch?" He asked. She nodded. He stood and she stood. She stepped out from behind her desk, as did he. Hiiro made sure to hold the door open for her, and when they got to his bike, he made sure she didn't want to wear a helmet.

The drive was short, with Hiiro breaking numerous amounts of laws and setting a record time in getting to their apartments. In fact, Hiiro was sure that that had been a cop trying to signal to him, but what with going so quickly, he had conveniently missed him waving his arms up and down. Well, maybe that would teach him to eat less doughnuts- Hiiro smirked at the thought.

Even their walk up to his apartment was silent. He didn't like it. This was like the calm before the storm. The only time he had ever seen the blonde as quiet as she was had been while she had been asleep. And usually, when he woke her up, it was like waking a sleeping dragon- her fiery temper and hot words easily landed upon his unprepared ears. There was simply no way to prepare for the wrath of Serena- she was always and forever a walking contradiction and spontaneous ball of energy.

Hiiro unlocked his apartment door and hoped that he had done enough to satisfy Serena's cool and calculating eye. Stepping in, he breathed deeply. Well, this was it. The storm clouds were rolling in; and from the looks of it, it would be thunder and lightening all the way.

"Sit." He told her gently, steering her toward one of his couches. Serena looked around for a moment longer, and then sat down on the couch. The worn but comfortable black leather sunk in and enveloped her as she made herself at ease.

Serena looked around, more impressed by Hiiro's apartment than she had thought she would be. The apartment building itself was not as nice as her own, but his individual apartment was about the same in quality. In fact, she was surprised that it was as big as it was- it hadn't had the appearance from the street.

Of course she could see where he was in need of a decorator as well. While the carpeting in the apartment was a gray-blue with the walls, the rest of his furniture was black. Black leather sofas, black leather armchair, and a black rod-iron coffee table with a glass top. Atop the table was a little black box, and Serena briefly wondered what was in it, but her mind soon moved to other thoughts. 

Hiiro had a medium sized television set off to one corner of the room, as if he rarely used it, and the sofas were centered around an old fashioned fireplace. She could see off to the left a small hallway, which she thought to hold his bedroom and the bathroom; and to the right was the kitchen. He barely had any knick-knacks around the place, and she wondered where the pictures and tiny statues that people usually had were."

"Are you hungry?" Hiiro finally broke their silence. He had seen Serena's eyes wandering about his apartment, taking it apart and analyzing it bit by bit. It made him uncomfortable, to know that he was letting someone other than a comrade or Relena see his personal side like this, but if she was to be his wife…

"No."

"Neither am I. Why are you avoiding me?" He heard her sigh loudly.

"I just don't feel like talking."

"We're-" He gulped. "Engaged. You need to talk to me, even if you don't want to."

"Don't remind me." Serena tried to sound harsh, but Hiiro noticed she really wasn't all that mean today. Something about her entire demeanor was… melancholy. 

"How are you parents?"

"My Father is fine."

"Good. Mother?"

"Mother died this morning around two thirty. When I got there they had already taken her away." Hiiro's jaw dropped. He had truly thought her parents, both of them, would pull out of the accident just fine. He hadn't thought they would really die.

"I'm sorry." He told her, trying to express his sympathy for her. But he found it hard. There had only been two other times he had expressed sympathy for killing one when he had killed the little girl and her dog, and when he had accidentally blown-up the pacifist airplane during the war. But he had been the direct cause of those events; Serena's mother dying had not been related to him in any way. This was different, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"No, you're not." She whispered, choking up and tearing. "You really aren't, so don't pretend to be- it isn't very becoming."

"I'm sorry." He repeated, looking at the woman in front of him. She looked ready to collapse, but she kept sniffling and standing strong. She was not weak and would not fall without a fight. 

"You don't know how to be sorry. You're a soldier. You're entire life you've stolen lives from others- why would you feel sorry for my parents after you didn't feel sorry for all of them?" Serena whispered; her voice flavored with a bitter hatred. 

"Just because I killed does not mean I do not feel guilt." Hiiro told her gently. Very slowly he reached forward and tried to lay his hand on her shoulder, but she batted him away.

"Liar! If you truly felt guilty, how could you possibly have killed again? And again? And again! You're a murderer who doesn't care!" She cried out angrily. He was such a jerk. How dare he, a soldier, a good for nothing killer, he dare he think he could feel anything for the dead? He had no right! None!

"I did not have a choice." Hiiro frowned at her. She was right. But so was he. By the time he had made his first… kill…he was already trained not to feel. He didn't know to feel guilty after the little girl. He hadn't had the choice to stop and contemplate the humanity of his actions because he had had no humanity left.

"Everyone has a choice Hiiro. You made the wrong one."

"It was something I had no control over." He stopped. This conversation… it sounded identical to the one he had heard Serena and Darien having on the street the day he had met her. Was he doomed to be a repeat of that? Did she realize that she herself was caught in a cycle?

"You always have a choice Hiiro."

"I did not kill your parents." He needed to break this off.

"I know! But I can't stand it! I hate you! I hate them! I hate my Mother for dying! I hate them for choosing my life for me; I hate them for controlling me! I hate this world, and I hate my life! God, I just want to get out of this! I just want to go away!" She yelled. Standing up, Serena moved across the room to the glass doors that lead onto his balcony. He was so… God! Frustrating really. He argued with her in a way that she never really won- he always left her feeling that there was more to the situation than she had been taking into account. But how could that be? Killing was killing, regardless. Was there ever any true, justifiable reason to kill? She couldn't think of any. But he made it seem as if there was.

"Feel better?" Hiiro slightly frowned. He knew she was venting, but it was so much harsher than he had expected. Still. He had been waiting for her to do it all day, and now that she finally was, he wasn't about to stop her. 

"No." She replied indignantly. Then she sighed. "Yes."

"Good. I am sorry about your Mother."

"Me too."

"Are you hungry?"

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" She asked, her jaw open and her eyes narrowed. Hiiro gulped. Then his stomach grumbled.

"That's why." He replied, keeping a straight face.

"No, I'm not hungry." Serena gave in. She just could never win with him! 

As Hiiro made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Serena re-settled herself on the couches and sunk in. Spying a blanket draped across the arm of the couch, she unfolded it and curled up beneath it, savoring the warmth. It was soft too. Never before had she felt anything so… comfortable. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, and a serene smile crept across her pallid visage.

"Serena, are you sure…" Hiiro stopped when he saw her. She was so small, so fragile looking as she lay curled up on his couch. It was such a sweet sight to look at that his bad mood was vanquished instantly and his stoic face was replaced with a soft side smile. "Never mind." He whispered. He ate quickly and quietly in the kitchen so as not to disturb her, and then decided to check his email. 

Two from Duo, one from Trowa, one from Quatre, three from various solicitors, and one from J… J? Again? Hadn't that old man caused enough problems as it was? Hiiro sighed, knowing it would only get worse if he ignore the crazy geezer, so he opened the message and read it quickly.

"01: The date for your wedding is set. You have one month to get your affairs in order, because on Saturday December 20th you two are getting married. Her mother and I had decided on a winter wedding long before you two had known about the wedding at all, so there really is no way I can change it. Tell that she only has a month to get her dress, bridesmaids, flowers, invitations, and other such affairs in order. Oh, and I'm sorry for her losses. –J"

Hiiro's eyes widened when he read the email. Two months? That was all? It seemed as if the Gods above were purposely punishing him. First he fell in love with the woman who hated him, now he had to marry the woman, whom he fought with constantly, and _now_ he had to tell her that they were getting married in only two months! Serena was going to skin him alive for this one!

Hiiro's eyes fluttered to the couch, where Serena lay fast asleep. Then he looked at the clock. They had another half hour before they were supposed to be back at work, but it would take him a good while to explain this to her. And she was not going to like it. Sighing deeply, Hiiro shook he head and stood. Stretching, he made his way toward the couch. Very gently, he shook her awake.

"Hmm?" Serena kept her eyes closed. She was in one of those deep sleeps… God she loved them. They didn't come often enough really. All she knew was that it had been a very bad day, and now all she wanted to do was snuggle down into the warm, soft, safe blanket and hide from the world. Damn everything else.

"Serena? Jay emailed me." And her sweet lethargic state was shattered.

"Jay?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she finally refocused, her eyes met with the deepest blue she had ever seen. God his eyes… they were so deep. Not only in color, but they had a depth to them she wished she had never found. 

This killer… he had so much hidden in his eyes. She knew he had stories beyond comprehension… and she shuddered in repulsion at the fact that she would never be able to sympathize with him. She hated the thought that she could empathize if she…No! She didn't want to- God, she didn't want to!

"He told me that your mo- parents and he had set the date a few weeks ago."

"Wonderful." She mumbled. She could care less about the date of the damn wedding. She just wanted to get this over with.

"We have a month."

"One?" She squeaked. "So soon?"

"Hnn."

"You're helpful." 

"What am I supposed to say?" Silence for a moment.

"Tell me what you saw during the war." Hiiro's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion.

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"But why not?" He watched her eyes narrow. So she would get stubborn about this? Why did she need to know? What would it do to tell her? He wanted no pity, and he wanted no sympathy. All he wanted was to forget, and now she was drudging up old memories that made him want to end it all…

"I will not corrupt your innocence and drag memories out." He finally told her. He watched her slump down into the couch again and close her eyes. She was still for a moment, and he savored the tender picture.

Her golden locks were slightly tousled from her nap, and they hung loosely in her twin puppy tails, cascading down her shoulders. Her cheeks were pale with a thin veil of tinted pink brushing her cheeks. Her lips were pursed together, in a small frown, and her thick lashes rested against her ashen face softly. She looked like the fairy tail princess sleeping beauty, and he wondered why such a beautiful woman would have such an ill temperament. Something had to have sparked this within her, and it could not have been simply the war or the death of her brother. Something else had done this to her…

Then her lips slowly moved, and though no sound came out, he barely caught what she said. "My innocence was gone long before now."

"Serena, we should be getting back." She opened her eyes, and for a moment he thought he caught a glimmer of a familiar emotion. The same emotion he felt constantly, the same one Quatre had thinking about his past, and the same one he saw in Lady Une's eyes when she thought of Treize. How strange… what emotion would they all share?

"Of course. Well, anyway." She cleared her voice. "This is not going to go over well with Relena." Hiiro blinked. Oh, crap.

"Hnn." His only escape from the fear of not knowing what to say was the old standard fall back- the grunt.

"Fine. I shouldn't have expected you to care anyway you filthy scum." Serena muttered as she stood up. Glaring heavily at Hiiro, she turned her back to him and folded the blanket. 

"Hnn." He glared as well. He needed to put up his defenses too much around her… it was beginning to sting every time she made a comment like that. "Let's go."

"Very well." And she picked up her purse and headed to the door without saying one more word.

Hiiro opened the door, tight-lipped and frowning. Walking into the hallway, she gasped. Hiiro looked around to see what was happening. Looking down the hall he could make out the form of a man and his wife. As they came into the dim light, he heard the woman with the man gasp as well. Wait…

He knew these people! It was the man who had he had talked out of jumping a week ago and his wife. But how did his wife know Serena? And better yet, how did Serena know them? So many questions, but Hiiro could see that if he was patient enough, he would find out without having to ask.

"You!" Serena screeched.

"You!" The middle-aged woman yelled.

"Of all the people…" Serena, at the moment, broke down crying. Hiiro looked at her completely taken by surprise. What the hell was going on? It wasn't like Serena to randomly break into tears…

"What are _you_ doing here?" The middle-aged woman gapped in awe.

"Hey! I know you!" The man finally spoke. "You're the kid that talked me out of suicide the other night." 

"Yeah." Hiiro nodded.

"Thank you. But honey?" The man turned to his wife. "Who is this young lady? Do you know her?" The woman hung her head in shame.

"I do." She answered her husband. "I've seen her around."

"Around? Around!" Serena screamed. "You're the woman my boyfriend was cheating on me with!" Hiiro's world blackened. What? A new twist… So the break up hadn't only been because Darien was a soldier? He had cheated on her… with this woman…

"This is the girlfriend of that Darien fellow?" The man yelled, staring angrily at his wife.

"Yes. What are you dong here?" The woman yelled at Serena. Serena looked around frantically, needing a defense mechanism.

"I'm with my fiancé!" She screeched, hoping it would work.

"Fiancé?" The man and woman chorused together.

"Yes!" She nodded, latching onto Hiiro's arm.

"She's my fiancé." Hiiro confirmed. 

"And what about Darien? You little prep! You just left him for this man?" The woman yelled.

"You left me for him! Don't yell at her!" The man screamed at his wife.

"There's a difference. I came back to you. She didn't go back. And now Darien is lonely in bed…" The woman sighed.

"I wasn't sleeping with him to begin with, that was all _you_! I have a little dignity left!" Serena yelled. "Enough to know not to stay with someone once they've broken your trust!"

"You little bitch! How dare you suggest that I have no dignity?" The woman lunged for the sobbing Serena, but Hiiro's cat-like reflexes beat her to the punch. He caught her around her waist and swung her around and back onto her feet.

"Leave her alone." He growled. Then he walked back over to Serena and put his arm around her shoulder. "We need to get back to work." Serena didn't speak, but nodded and allowed Hiiro to lead her to the elevator, listening to the other woman scream obscenities all the while.

As the elevator doors closed on them, Serena collected herself and wiped her eyes. Finally able to stop her sniffling, she looked up at Hiiro. She wasn't glaring as he had expected, but her look was one of despair and desperation.

"I'm not shallow. I would never have left Darien, even if he was a soldier, if he had never betrayed me." Hiiro's eyes opened wide as he watched her head fall in shame. *

~~~I feel I should tell you all, by the time I upload this ch, I will be done with this fic. I just upload slowly to keep you interested! Lol! In any case, I already have what happens planned out and I can't change it, so… sorry if I'm not what you wanted. I try, but I can never seem to appease people. I am sorry! Please Review! Much love- Vixen ~~~


	15. Poe Fairy Tale Theory

Chapter Fifteen: Poe Fairy Tale Theory

*Serena sat at her desk, restless. The day had been a nightmare from hell so far, and she could hardly wait to see what per-chance would arise next. She knew that at five thirty, when Relena would begin to get ready to leave for the night, Hiiro was going to break the news to her. She hadn't really wanted to be there to watch Relena's eyes fall and the tears begin to pour… God! It was like she was betraying her brother… She let out a strangled sob.

"You alright?" Hiiro looked up from his post in the doorway of Relena's office, a slight tinge of worry written in his eyes.

"Fine." She choked. This was the absolute worst day of her life. Looking around her desk, she sighed with a strained tone and flipped through a few papers. They were all filled out. Everyone of them, not a signature or date missing. Even the penmanship was perfect- the elegant curves, loops and dips of the script were all in place, all the t's crossed and i's dotted. She had done all of the paper work up until next week already, and she had nothing else to do.

Usually she would make herself busy, re-checking Relena's schedule, or sorting files, or alphabetizing, but right now… she felt like crawling up into herself and dying. Life was so unfair sometimes. It punished unabashedly and indiscriminately. Well, those were the rules. 

In her mind, life was like a fairy tale. It really was. An Edgar Allen Poe fairy tale. There were simple rules all must follow in order to keep reasonably safe, the first of which being stick to tradition, ignore all sense of reason, because, as everyone found out sooner or later, tradition always gets it's way, and reason always ends up dead. Like her brother: dead.

The second rule was don't ever toy with or insult the fairy princess. Those who did always got their just desserts- and they usually included a chocolate covered death. And she was about to insult Relena- oh this was going very well!

The third rule of a fairy tale, nothing is ever as it seems, was one of her personal favorites. Everything always had a deeper meaning, regardless of what it was originally intended to mean. Like Hiiro's eyes… so much more depth than she had ever imagined…

The final rule of life's fairy tale, naturally, time does not stop for anyone, and you can never punish without impunity. Impunity… funny word.

She laughed at her own thoughts. Impunity! It was right up there with kumquat and duckies! She was losing it! What did impunity mean anyway? Well, she could at least do that. Reaching over herself, she pulled the dictionary on her computer up and typed in the word. Impunity: The ability to commit a crime, usually murder, and escape without punishment. She laughed.

There was no such thing as impunity.

As her mind twisted over her current situation, she thought of something else. Engagement. She was engaged. Certainly never how she had expected it to happen. She had wanted a knight in shining armor to come and carry her off into the sunset, sweep her off her feet and dazzle her with his wit and caring, or solve world problems and dedicate them to her, or… do something gallant! Engagement… Noun, verb: to engage. 1) An agreement to get married. 2) An arrangement to be present at an event, especially a business or social appointment. 3) A battle or other military conflict involving military forces. All three of them sounded like her position. She was definitely engaged to get married. It was also a business arrangement made by their parents, and as for military conflict? Her verbal war with Hiiro was the very definition of conflict.

"Serena?" The deep voice melted her thoughts and her brain became mush. Why the hell did that have to happen each time he spoke? It drove her mad, really it did. She put her guard up, hoping he wouldn't notice her weakness.

"What?" She snipped. Hiiro backed away and she recoiled.

"It's five thirty." She gasped, and he nodded at her reaction. "We need to tell her."

"She'll never trust me again." Serena moaned. Hiiro had been watching the woman struggle with herself since they had returned to the building after lunch. Since then she had completed more paperwork than he had thought humanly possible, as well as stared at her desk for an equal amount of time. He could see she was in deep thought, but it was rather funny to watch her.

Occasionally she would frown, and he could see a tear well up in her eye, only to be withheld and blinked away seconds later. Then she would smile sadly, or even smirk, before allowing her face to fall. He could literally trace the emotions she was going through by studying her facial expressions. But what he could not tell was what she was thinking about when the emotions changed. It was entirely impossible to discern her true thoughts, though he wished more than anything he could. Even the slightest bit of insight into her shielded mind would help him…

"Hnn." He couldn't let her see his weakness.

"You are a horrible, mindless, _heartless_ creature! I don't see how she ever could have loved you! You never speak! With you it's either silence, or grunting and one-word answers! You drive me crazy!"

"Sorry."

"You aren't, so don't pretend to be! I hate that word, sorry!"

"Hnn."

"You're impossible!" Serena threw her hands into the air frustrated.

"And you're not?" He whispered. She caught the general jist of what he said, and was about to lay into him and chew him out for it when Relena knocked on her office door to get their attention.

"Really? If you two are going to be such children, I don't see how you'll ever survive a marriage! The very thought scares me!" She shuddered looking at them. Hiiro and Serena stopped and stared. 

"You knew?" Hiiro clipped, unsure of what to say.

"The day after you got back, I received an email from Une. She and J had had an interesting discussion that she wanted me to hear. She didn't know at the time that we had already, well, ended our relationship. She wanted to save me the heartbreak in front of you, Hiiro, and the task of you both having to tell me."

"You've known all this time?" Serena's hot eyes fell to the ground in shame. "Oh Relena, I'm so sorry! I had no idea, and I promised my Mother, and what with her death…"

"Serena, it's alright. Really." Relena smiled weakly. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I know you had nothing to do with this. I know _both_ of you had nothing to do with this, but well, what's done is done. Hiiro, what I said before still hold true. We've become different people you and I. You've gained a dry sense of humor, an identity of your own, a humanity. I realize now, knowing that both of you are supposed to marry, that you aren't the one I need anymore either. 

"I used to depend on your strength. I needed it, needed you to hold onto and wish for, but when all is said and done, I needed it, I don't need it. Past tense. Hiiro," Relena paused and breathed deeply again. "You are not the only one who is ready to move on. I am too, your arranged marriage just made that clear to me.

"And Serena." Relena turned to face the blonde pixie woman-child in front of her. "Serena, it was funny. After your parents came by that day, and you were so worried about whether or not to tell them yes… I knew in my heart you would say yes, if only to make them happy. But then I found out the next day that you were supposed to marry Hiiro, and my heart stopped. I was so jealous Serena."

"Relena, I'm so sorry!" Serena sobbed quietly, her voice raspy and uneven.

"No, don't interrupt. Let me finish." Relena commanded gently. She heaved a sigh. But this all had to come out now, before it did any more damage to anyone. "I was so jealous. And then your parents and the crash… I realized something. You need Hiiro. No, don't look so shocked and disgusted!" Relena laughed despite herself at Serena's facial expression. "You do! You need him the way I needed him. And he could use you too. Both of you are so much fun to listen to that I should set up a ring and start selling tickets to the secretaries to come watch you two verbally spar it out! 

"My point is, somewhere along the way I lost my jealousy and started thinking, it's a good thing for both of you. It's ok. Hiiro, Serena, by all means, get married."

"Relena," Hiiro began. But he stopped, unsure of what to say. But Serena knew.

"Oh Relena! As much as I hate this marriage, I love you!" She cried, throwing herself into the older woman's arms and hugging her tightly. Relena hugged back just as tight, truly happy and free for the first time since she was fourteen years old.

"Oh Serena!" Relena sighed laughing. They pulled apart, still wiping tears from their cheeks and eyes.

"This has been such a terrible day." Serena smiled and cried.

"I know Serena. I know." Relena looked much the same way. Hiiro shuddered.

"Women." He balked out loud. "Sentimental, the lot of them." But both women could see the humor hidden in his eyes.

"Not all women are sentimental." Serena glared lightly. But she couldn't look too mean with the tears in her eyes and the smile still gracing her rouge stained lips.

"Yes, they are." Hiiro confirmed with a slight nod. At that moment, Mina came bounding into the room.

"Hello all! I was wondering where you all were since no one came down to say good night to me and it's nearly six thirty… are you crying?" Her pale blue eyes widened. "Oh! I want to cry too!" Her eyes were already tearing up. "What's gone wrong girls?" She sniffled.

"Not all are sentimental? I rest my case." Hiiro smirked. Relena laughed and Serena growled.

"Mina is a special case." Serena smirked, Relena laughed, and Hiiro frowned.

"Why are we crying?" Mina asked, still teary eyed and unsure of what the last comment had been about.

"Relena gave her blessings for Serena and I to get married." Hiiro scoffed.

"Get married!" She screeched. "I knew it! I _knew_ you two were in love! I could smell it a mile away!" She ranted.

"Mina, I promised my Mother I would, and Hiiro promised his father. That's our only reasoning." Serena told her, stiff as a board. 

"Oh." Mina's mood dipped for a moment, then went back up. "You're getting married! Oh, this is wonderful! Oh Serena! Now you get to pick out a dress, and bridesmaids… oh Sere!"

"Yeah…" Serena's eyes became wistful. "A wedding dress." Hiiro's eyes widened. She looked content thinking about their marriage for a change. It was beautiful.

"Sere, you've always wanted to be a bride…" Mina breathed. She had always wanted to be a bride? Hiiro smiled slightly. Dreams, hopes, wishes and aspirations…

"Relena? Mina? Would you be bridesmaids?" Serena asked, hopeful.

"Oh my God yes!" Mina hugged her hard. Relena smiled and laughed.

"I would be honored to Serena."

"Good." The short blonde nodded. "But no Maid of Honor, I'm not picking between you two!" The three women laughed, and Hiiro blinked. What was a bridesmaid? He knew what a wedding was, he didn't know how it actually went or who and what was involved! It looked like he would be online all night learning all he could.

"Hiiro, who are you going to have be your ushers?" Mina asked excitedly. Hiiro blinked again. He didn't know what the ushers were.

"The others Hiiro?" Relena suggested after a few moments of silence. 

"Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo." Hiiro supplied with ease.

"Four? I need two more bridesmaids…" Serena frowned.

"Sally Po and Wufei are dating Serena." Relena told her with a gentle smile. "They've been together for a while, and Wufei won't do it without Sally." Serena smiled at the thought.

"I didn't know Sally was seeing anyone! But I love her dearly, and if she's dating someone Hiiro knows… One more… Ami! I know we haven't seen her in two years, but we both still keep in touch…"

"I talk to her too!" Mina laughed. "I can't believe it took us this long!"

"I can't believe we're doing this now!" Serena smiled nervously. Then she frowned. "Let's stop thinking about this."

"Why?" Mina asked. 

"I'm tried." Was the only answer they received. Hiiro nodded.

"Need a ride?"

"I'll call a cab." She told him curtly. Wait! Hold up! Hiiro's mind rewound the last ten minutes. They had been talking about the wedding, the people and all, but now when it came time for her to spend fifteen minutes with him she couldn't handle it? He grunted loudly and snorted. Serena looked appalled. Good.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. Keeping tight hold of it, he managed to grab his jacket and keys from behind his desk.

"Let go of me you caveman!" She struggled. Relena and Mina watched, half laughing, half concerned for their friends.

"They'll kill each other on the wedding night, not sleep together." Mina whispered to Relena.

"No, she'll severely maim him. I don't think Hiiro's got it in him to hit her." Relena whispered back. Mina sized Hiiro up.

"Yeah, you're right. Under that grunting macho attitude, I think he's a huge softy! Reminds me of the grumpy Carebear actually."

"Let me go!" They heard screaming as Hiiro dragged Serena down the hall. All the way out the door and to the bike Hiiro pulled her. Finally Hiiro had had enough. He let go of her hand, only to grab her by her waist and lift her onto the bike. He got on behind her and started the engine. 

"Drive." He commanded.

"What?"

"Drive."

"I, I don't know how." She stammered, her screaming stopping. He smirked, then put the bike into reverse. It moved backwards on it's own, and she screamed. He managed to slam the brakes on for a moment.

"Steer it like you would a bike." He whispered in her ear, his low, deep voice rumbling on her back as the back rumbled beneath her. Shivers went up and down her spine, and Hiiro could see goose bumps appear in her bare arms. Then he smirked and let up on the brakes. 

Serena gingerly touched the handles, barely steering it. She was so scared… he was crazy… this was not good. What did he expect her to do? Drive them home? She could barely get herself home. Surely he had to have a voice of reason somewhere buried…

Her own words echoed in her head: "ignore all sense of reason, because, as everyone found out sooner or later, tradition always gets it's way, and reason always ends up dead." She was being too reasonable, and if she didn't stop, she was going to suffer at the hand of tradition. So she let go. Or rather, she gripped the handlebars tighter and really looked at the controls. Like a car… And she put it into drive and managed to get out into the street.

Hiiro felt Serena relax suddenly, and saw her hands grip the bars tighter. She was learning. Good. She, though a little shaky, managed to get them onto the street and even stop at the stop sign on her own. But when he saw that she didn't know how to turn, he smirked. 

"Leaning into the turn."

"But we'll flip!" She hissed.

"Not if you're going to right speed." And he took over from behind and speed the bike up, carefully cornering the turn. "Understand?"

"Yes." Serena nodded, knuckles white from holding on so tightly. Then she eased up and began steering again. This time Hiiro' hands, which hand been on the handlebars near own, fell to his sides and he grabbed onto her waist. Serena flushed brightly, but said nothing.

The next turn came, and she speed the bike up, just as Hiiro had done and leaned in tightly. She held her breathed and carefully executed the turn. Once they were done, and she had straightened the motorcycle out, she felt… indescribable! It was such a rush… like a brain-freeze, only all over her body. She had done it! She was driving a motorcycle! Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would learn to drive a motorcycle…the feeling was so incredible!

As they pulled up to their apartment buildings, Serena put the bike into park and waited for Hiiro to climb off from behind her. Then she jumped off quickly and stretched. She felt alive for the first time in so long…

"I did it… I really did it… I drove a motorcycle!" She cried out, opening her arms and staring up towards the heavens. The dark night sky stared back, the millions of tiny stars blinding her.

"You did well." Hiiro grunted, shattering the mood. She looked at him, still smiling. "Thank you!" Hiiro felt a faint heat creep to his cheeks. Never before had anyone made him feel so… hot and uncomfortable. Then, Serena blinked. Her smile fell, and her face became stoic. Hiiro frowned. He knew what was coming. She was like Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde- and her duality scared him, it really did.

"Thank you. Good night." She nodded curtly at him before running into her apartment building. Hiiro frowned. But he knew he was getting somewhere. Where, he wasn't sure. But he at least he wasn't in gridlock anymore! And the night became so much sweeter. *

~~~ Well, I do think the whole first part is a bunch of nonsense. But it's true! (I had an English final today, forgive my wordiness, it comes with preparation for the test) Anyway, I thought it was rather funny. If you've ever read "Hop-Frog", you'll understand completely! 

** I have finally updated my site! I know that sound trivial, but I really re-vamped the whole thing! I'm looking for submissions too, so when you get the chance, email me and I'll check your fic out! I take pretty much everything, as long as I think it's up to par. Email me and let me know if you're interested in having your story posted! **PLEAZE REVIEW**! Much love, Vixen~~~


	16. Something Old, Something New

Chapter Sixteen: Something Old, Something New…

*"My Father gets out of the hospital in three days. No, I haven't been there constantly! Yes, of course I'm taking care of myself. No, I promised I would, didn't I? Maybe. I don't know what Mina thinks half the time! I swear! She's what gives us blondes a bad name. No, I am not dying my hair a different color! She can do that! Yeah. Ok, what time does the plane arrive? I don't think that's such a good idea. Ami… ok. Ok. Sure. I'll see you soon! Bye!"

Serena put the phone down, and Hiiro could have sworn that while he had only heard fifty percent of the conversation, he had only understood about ten percent of it. Women! They had their own way of doing things that drove him crazy. 

What he had understood from that ten percent of the phone conversation was that Serena's father was getting out of the hospital, which he already knew, that Serena's friend Ami cared very much for her well-being, that Mina had forgotten to do something and was a scatterbrain- well, that was obvious anyway- that Serena would never dye her hair, and that they were picking Ami up at the airport.

"We're picking Ami up at the airport." Hiiro groaned. He had only just registered that thought! How did Serena get so far ahead of him in thinking? Never mind, he didn't want to know. He was very glad he was leaving. Oh, had he told her yet?

"I'm leaving." He grunted.

"Good riddance." Serena smiled too sweetly at him. Then she frowned. "Where and when are you going and for how long?"

"Check Relena's schedule." He told her smirking. And he was back to being the smart one. Actually, he couldn't believe she hadn't already figured this out. Maybe something was bothering her.

"Why would I check her schedule for something you are doing?" Serena narrowed her eyes. This only foreshadowed something bad.

"Because Relena has a conference in Neo-North Switzerland territory in four days."

"I know that. What does that have to do with… What? Wait a minute!" Serena stood up from her desk so fast that she bumped her elbow. Groaning, she rubbed it and continued. "Don't tell me that _you're_ going with her?"

"Security protocols. Neo-North Switzerland has a history of political unrest and has been known to harbor safe-havens for all types of rebels, mercenaries, assassins, and ex-rouge pilots from the Eve Wars."

"What does that have to do with you going as safety protocols?"

"I'm her bodyguard."

"And? You aren't her shadow around this office constantly! You don't follow her home and sleep on her balcony! You don't chaperone every meeting she has here! Why would you need to do it now?"

"That's just it. Around here she has guards that I have appointed, that I know will do the best around here. Taken out of the environment, I don't know how they would react to a situation."

"If they're the best guards, they should be able to react in any given situation."

"Hnn." He sighed. She did have a point. But… "Look. Neo-North Switzerland is too dangerous of a place for me to let her go alone. I need to be there."

"Like hell you do!" Hiiro looked at her face. She was still standing, but her face wasn't one of annoyance or anger, it was of worry. 

"Do you want to risk Relena's life?" He brought out his trump card. When in doubt, play on the woman's sentimentality. 

"No…" Her voiced dropped to a whisper and she sank back into her chair.

"We'll be back by the end of the week." He tried to reassure her. Now he was the worried one. She was acting unusually caring. Like she really worried. Or was she… jealous? 

He didn't have quite a good grasp on the concept of jealousy yet. After he had heard Relena tell Serena she had been jealous of her engagement with him, he had looked up the emotion. All of the characteristics Serena was exerting fit into the definition of jealousy, but why would she be jealous? And of what?

"Serena?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" She snapped. 

"I was a Gundam pilot. We'll be safe." Serena balked at his words. How dare he!

"I hate you." She replied with a cold stare. Not a glare, just a stare. Her icy eyes ate away at his soul, freezing even the slightest of feeling. He froze up with uncertainty and fear of her.

"I know."

"Look, I need to pick Ami up at the airport in three days. She'll be here the night before you and Relena leave for the conference, so you'll meet her then." Hiiro's head shot up. What was the rush? He wanted ask, but his soldier training kicked in, and he became tight-lipped.

"Hnn."

"Pig." Serena rolled her eyes. "Just you make a good impression on her, you hear?"

"Hnn." 

"And if you grunt, I will kick you till kingdom come. There are a lot worse things than dying."

"I know."

"How could you possibly know?" She spat.

"Having your friend betray you, trying to commit suicide, committing huge, life costing mistakes, I know." He glared at her. No, she was not going to get under his skin. But he felt so… _weak_ when he was around her. Like he could trust her. What a joke! She hated him! And he was madly in love with her. What the hell was wrong with him?

Serena listened to Hiiro. She listened. Just listened. As he spoke, she slowly opened her eyes wider and unconsciously leaned in to hear him more clearly. He was mumbling some of his words, but she caught the general meaning of his words. Such horrible things. And she wondered. If he knew…if he knew the truth, would still think they were so horrible?

"Those are bad." She whispered. He nodded. "But there is worse."

"What could be worse?" Hiiro asked innocently. Serena shook her head. Such purity in such a filthy, soiled, stained soul. It made her feel sick to her stomach. 

"You'll meet Ami, won't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll bring her by your apartment that night then."

"Fine." He blinked. "My friends are coming in six days." He told her.

"Oh? The ushers?"

"Sure."

"But you won't be here! And where are they staying? Certainly not a hotel?" She ranted. Hiiro waited for her to finish before he began again.

"Trowa and Duo are staying with Quatre."

"Quatre my parent's neighbor Quatre? That Quatre?"

"That Quatre."

"And the last one?"

"With Sally Po."

"Oh yeah, they're apparently seeing each other. Well. I certainly can't wait to meet him."

"You could."

"Why's that?"

"He's a sexist man."

"Your friend and Sally Po's boyfriend is sexist? Then why are you friends with him? Certainly you don't agree with his views… do you?" She narrowed his eyes.

"No. But. Wufei is an honest man with a strong sense of morals. He is a good man and a fine pilot."

"Pilot? Let me guess. He's one of your Gundam boys, isn't he?"

"They all are. Even Relena's brother is one." She gasped and Hiiro smirked. So she didn't already know about the famous Zechs Marquis?

"Not Milliardo!"

"Milliardo Peacecraft, otherwise known as Zechs Marquis, the Lightening Baron, Gundam pilot 06 of the Talgese."

"No!"

"Yes. The Wars- they were a different time than this. People were different too."

"A person cannot change who they are."

"Pessimist."

"Realist."

"Do you believe the glass is half full or half empty?"

"Neither."

"Indecisive."

"Shut up Hiiro!" He smirked. Her eyes were so pretty when they smoldered as they were now.

)(

"Oh Ami!"

"I know! So then she said to me 'No! You're a doctor, not a tailor! You cannot cut this dress off!' It was the funniest thing."

"So what did you do?"

"I cut the dress off." The two women laughed as they entered the building. "Well, it was the only way I could get to her hip. And it turned out she had broken it! Imagine, suffering through all that pain for a designer dress!"

"Some people are so very materialistic." Serena shook her head. It was nice to see her old high school friend.

"Speaking of materialism… how is your fiancé? Is he good about it?"

"Not bad, I'll admit that. But Ami, he's a terrible man, really! I'm still so mad that I let my parents coerce me into something again! And with my Mother's death so fresh… I can't possibly back out of it."

"You wouldn't anyway. I know you Serena. You're one who makes a promise and keeps it."

"How unlucky for me." They laughed, and then stopped. "This is it Ami, this is his apartment. Now keep in mind he's a savage- doesn't understand a thing about decency."

"Alright then, I'm prepared fro the worst and hoping for the best. How's that?"

"I can't believe you're hoping for anything." Serena replied sarcastically as she knocked on Hiiro's door. They didn't have to wait long before Hiiro answered.

"Hello." He grunted out, just barely. What did one say to a person that was Serena's friend? Who knew what _she_ thought about soldiers.

"Hello." Ami smiled cheerfully. 

"Ami Mizuno, may I present Hiiro Yui. Hiiro, Ami Mizuno." Serena quickly introduced everyone. Hiiro looked Ami over. Her physical appearance was what he might have expected- short, blue hair and matching blue eyes. She was taller than Serena by a few inches, and she had a grace about her that Serena only had when she wasn't angry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hiiro. I do hope our dropping in on you the night before you leave won't be too much of a hassle." Ami laughed lightly.

"No."

"Aren't you going to invite us in Hiiro?" Serena asked annoyed.

"Yeah." And he held the door open wider for them. After they had entered and removed their coats, Hiiro sat down in his armchair by the fire and waited for them to follow in suit. Ami cleared her throat, and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Of course Ami, let me get you something to drink. Settled down, make yourself comfortable." And she padded into the kitchen, muttering the whole way. Ami did as Serena told her too and settled herself on the couch.

"So, Hiiro. What do you think about your impending marriage?" She smiled lightly. Hiiro could see she was trying to make conversation, trying to be friendly. But for some reason, he didn't take to it. It was like Duo- too friendly for his taste. It was a turnoff.

"Hnn."

"I see. Well, do you think you'll be ready for life with Serena?"

"There is no ready." He grunted. His goal was simple: keep it plain.

"I see." Ami's golden smile disappeared. "Well. Serena tells me you're going on a trip to Neo-North Switzerland. Are you scared? I've heard some horrible things about their citizens."

"I don't get scared."

"Sure you do! Everyone does! And trust me, even if you only get scared one time in your entire life, it will be when you're standing at that alter with Serena saying your vows." She winked.

"Hnn."

"Well…" The conversation died, and they sat in silence for a moment before Serena returned from Hiiro's kitchen with three glasses, cheese, and crackers set on a tray. In her other hand she carried a wine bottle. 

"Hiiro, your kitchen has enough food to feed an army." She grumbled. Hiiro smirked.

"Duo's coming."

"And?" She turned to Ami. "Duo is one of the ushers, and one of Hiiro's old friends."

"Ahh, I see." Ami nodded understanding.

"But that doesn't explain all the food if he and Trowa are staying with Quatre."

"They'll break in here anyway." He told her smirking. Ami's jaw dropped.

"They wouldn't dare! It's against the law!"

"They're killers, they don't believe they fall into the parameters of the law." Serena scoffed. Hiiro's eyes narrowed.

"Don't stereotype us." He mumbled. "We do not think that in any way shape or form. But Duo is a special case."

"Why is that?" Ami asked. Hiiro grasped in thin air for an explanation.

"Duo is the male equivalent of Mina." He finally sputtered. Serena blinked at him, and then she giggled. Ami was already laughing.

"He's that terrible?" Ami asked.

"Hnn."

"Hiiro, don't grunt." Serena ordered him.

"Hnn."

"Good lord Hiiro, where are your manners?"

"Never learned any." He rumbled. Serena rolled her eyes. 

"And here we go again. Didn't you promise to behave in front of my friend?"

"No. I clearly remember grunting in response to your request." He smirked.

"You're impossible!" Serena stood.

"Hnn." Her jaw dropped. Hiiro was just having fun. He liked getting her angry for some reason. It took fairly little effort to do, but once she got started… she was a menace. It took most of his energy to keep up with her when she was angry. Still, he had no problems expanding the energy. All he had to do was make sure to eat more to make up for the lost fuel. 

"Come on Ami, let's leave." And she stormed out of the apartment.

"Bye Hiiro, it was nice meeting you!" Ami called as she ran after Serena, slightly laughing. This Hiiro fellow, though he wasn't one to talk, certainly had Serena in a huff. It was nice to see her friend thrown so off kilter. As long as Ami could remember, Serena had always been the cool, calm and collected girl. And now, this Hiiro, was bringing out the side of Serena she had always wanted to see! It was too good!

Hiiro just shut the door behind them. Pulling off his shirt and quickly unbuttoning his pants, he let them drop to the floor in the middle of his apartment and smirked. Then he made his way to his room and flopped down on the bed. Good riddance, he was tired.

)(

"I know I shouldn't have left Ami with Mina for the day, I just know it. But I have to screen Hiiro's friends before I can do anything with them all together. God knows what might happen if I didn't!" Serena mumbled as she stepped under the overhang in front of Quatre's home. Ringing the doorbell, she prepared herself to be greeted by the worst men imaginable.

They were Hiiro's friends for crying out loud! They had to be stoic and freakish, just as he was! But Quatre wasn't. And if Duo was supposed to be like Mina… well, that still left the other two, Trowa and Wufei. She had heard nothing on Trowa, but Wufei… from her conversation with Sally the other day… she was not going to have a fun afternoon. The door opened and a large man greeted her.

"Hello Miss Serena. Master Quatre and the others are in the parlor awaiting you." She smiled delicately. Rashid was always such a friendly, sweet man.

"Thank you Rashid." He nodded and walked off. Serena found her way to the same room she had been in the last time she had… visited… Quatre's home. The moment she stepped into the door, she was greeted with a loud wolf whistle and a large arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey honey! Looking good! Hey Quatre! Why didn't you tell us you were hiding angels in your house?" The man above her grinned wolfishly. She shuddered. But it was kind of nice in a way…to be complimented felt good.

"Duo!" Quatre ran up to them looking stressed. "That's Hiiro's fiancé!" The room's entire ambiance went from relaxed to tense. The arm dropped from around her shoulder and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hiiro's? Well then. I suppose no angel for Duo today." The man above her pouted. Serena looked up to see who he was, and knew instantly it must be Duo. His violet eyes had the mischievous gleam as Mina's usually did. His long chestnut hair was pulled back into a braid that reached his waist, and for some odd reason he wore a preacher's outfit.

"Serena, let me introduce you to them." Quatre suggested politely. She nodded, and he began. "That's Duo Maxwell behind you. To your right in the arm chair is Trowa Barton, the one sitting at the chess table is Wufei Chang." Serena looked first at Trowa. He was tall and thin, with a tinge if red in his brown hair. She blushed as she saw his green eyes look her over and nod in approval. Then came Wufei. He was just as Sally had described- black hair in a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck, large onyx eyes that scorned, and a proud a regal stance about him.

"It's nice to meet you all." Serena managed to gulp out. She was in a room with killers… murderers… this was like her worst nightmare come true. Not to mention they were some of the world's most feared men. She was sick and scared.

"Nice to meet you Miss Serena." Trowa nodded at her. Another Hiiro.

"Woman. Sally has spoken highly of you." Wufei nodded as her as well.

"Hey guys, lighten up! This is Hiiro getting married! Not one of us!" Serena looked at Duo and raised her eyebrows.

"What does that mean?"

"Come on babe! It's like this: Hiiro is the world's most perfect soldier that ever lived. Or he was. He was Perfect."

"What Duo means is that Hiiro was trained well." Trowa supplied.

"Yes? Continue." Serena implored them.

"Hiiro is _Hiiro_! He's uptight, doesn't know how to have fun, never speaks and always grunts, and constantly pulls his gun out for no reason." Duo laughed. Serena could see the others shaking their heads, but their eyes all confirmed what Duo had said was true.

"I have noticed he is incredibly stubborn, boorish, and likes to grunt." Serena confirmed sadly. "Well." She sighed, sneaking a peak at her watch.

"I'm supposed to meet a few people soon." She tried to worm her way out early.

"Of course." Quatre nodded in understanding.

"But wait! We didn't, well, you know!" Duo shot up, smiling widely. Yes, he and Mina were two peas in a pod.

"He's right. Quatre, let's do it now." Trowa, stood, and Serena was surprised. He was much taller than she had thought. She felt so small compared to them all.

"Well, alright." Quatre smiled. "I'm sorry Serena, but we wanted to do something in honor of your engagement to Hiiro- even if it is forced."

"You really don't have to…"

"We already did!" Trowa nodded, and held out two boxes. Serena's heart melted. _These_ were Hiiro's friends? _These_ were the hardened killers she'd been so scared of? But they were so sweet…

"Thank you." She breathed. 

"Open the woman!" Wufei barked. She glared slightly, but couldn't keep it up. 

"Alright." She took one of the boxes and quickly opened it. And she gasped. Inside was one of the most beautiful lockets she had ever seen. Gingerly she pulled it out of the box and gasped. It was an antique, she could tell. It was in the shape of a star, and the golden edges had been toned to a deep copper color. As she opened the locket, she gasped again. The inside was lined with tiny gems- rubies, sapphires, and emeralds, and in the center a circle of diamonds surrounded a picture of both her and Hiiro… and both of them were smiling! 

"Oh my… it's gorgeous!" She breathed.

"I took the picture of Hiiro a few years back. It's the only time he's ever smiled, not smirked. Then your father gave us a current photo of you, and with a little bit of Trowa and Quatre's computer skills, we made ourselves a picture perfect photo of the Perfect Soldier and his fiancé." Duo told her, gentler than he had been before.

"Thank you…" Serena didn't know what to say…

"Open the next one!" Quatre urged her. She nodded, unable to speak. Slowly she unwrapped it, and once again she gasped. 

"Earrings? They're beautiful." She smiled.

"We got the locket, and then thought, we should follow through with the old rhyme." Quatre smiled.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Trowa repeated for her.

"But we thought we should let Hiiro do the last two things- get him in the wedding mood!" Duo laughed. Serena laughed with them.

"Well Serena, you said you had to meet a few…"

"They can wait. No matter how much damage they're capable of doing; they can wait. I never thought Hiiro the slob could have such wonderful friends. Come, sit, let's talk." She smiled brightly. And the other laughed and did the same. *

~~~Well! That was a long ch! (For me!) Ok. I'm aiming to finish this in three to four chs- think I can do it? I already know it won't be under one hundred pages, which is what I wanted. Oh well! More for you all! PLEASE REVIEW! Much love- Vixen~~~


	17. Thinking

Chapter Seventeen: Thinking

*The engine of the plane rumbled beneath them as it slowed and finally shut down. Hiiro stood from his seat beside Relena and pulled his gun. Holding the familiar coolness of the metallic weapon, his fingers wrapped around it remembrance. Everything seemed so… he felt as if he had done this before. Of course, he had. Another repeat. Making his way down the aisle to the door, he called two of the other bodyguards he had brought with him to stand between himself and Relena. As he opened the plane door and stepped onto the stairs, he looked around.

"What do you see Hiiro?" Relena asked, keeping her voice straight, but the tension was clear.

"Demonstrators." He told her. Without taking his eyes off the crowd, he addressed the two bodyguards. "Stay in front of her in the doorway until I signal the clear. As she descends the stairs, keep behind her, and as she gets into the limo, keep to her sides."

"Yes sir." They chorused. Hiiro nodded. Good.

Near the left of the plane, the tail, there was a mob of people. Signs flashing, shouts being yelled, everything was so grandiose. So the people had really had enough this time. Poor Neo-North Switzerland. As far back in history as AC 105 they had been a peace, neutral country. But when their country had split into two and their economy crashed, plus the people found out that over two billion dollars had been funneled towards the government officials, unrest had taken root. 

It was easy for him to understand why the people were so unhappy. He would be unhappy too if he lived as they did. But the protests against Relena when she was trying to help stabilize their economy? They could protest the government if they wanted, he supposed, it was within their right. But what he didn't understand was how they could do it without knowing or caring that the government was doing their best to help fix the situation. 

Hiiro blinked and refocused. Searching the crowds and the buildings like a hawk stalking his prey, he hunted for signs of snipers, gunman, assassins, overly violent demonstrators, or bombs. Once he was sure that the area was secure, he motioned for the bodyguards protecting Relena to step aside and let her pass down the plane steps and into the limo waiting below. 

They pulled up to the hotel, and immediately Hiiro noticed there were more people mobbing the door. There were a few Preventers keeping the crowds at bay, but Hiiro hurried Relena in as quickly as he could to try to keep her out of danger. Directly into the conference room she went, Hiiro following, her silent shadow. 

"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian!" The men and women in the room greeted her.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Relena greeted them politely. "Shall we begin?" 

It was the fourth and final day of the conference, and by this time, it was obvious that hardly any progress had been made. Hiiro sat bored out of his mind, but at full alert, listening to some hard-faced delegate speak. Relena, he could see, was ready to drop she was so weary of the mess that this country presented her with.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Neo-North Switzerland is no longer a country of it's own. It is tied to everything and everyone else in the Earth Sphere." Relena coldly pressed.

"Well maybe we want independence!" The room silenced. Independence, everyone knew, would lead to the breakage of peace and a new war.

"Are you really willing to sacrifice the hard earned peace of the people everywhere? I understand that the territory is having financial difficulties, but honestly! Unilateralism no longer exists in this world of ours. Neo North Switzerland's economy will pick u when the people realized that they are part of something bigger, part of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, the ESUN."

"Miss Relena. You and I understand that, everyone here understands it. But try explaining that to the simple people, those who don't care for big words, who want things easy. They won't understand the trickle down effect of the larger economy on our own." And they were back to square one. For another hour the delegates argued on, until finally it was decided that they would break and reconvene in the morning before Relena left to try one more time to resolve issues.

As Relena walked down the hall, Hiiro watched her faced contort and squirrel up. But she didn't say anything. Not even when she finally reached the safety of her hotel suit did she say anything. Hiiro didn't mind the silence. In fact, he rather enjoyed not being required to talk. But he also knew that no talking with Relena was not a good thing. She was always one to talk about her problems, and when she refused, something was even worse than usual.

"We go back tomorrow Relena." He stated uncomfortably.

"Yes, back. Back to our normal lives while the people here still don't trust their top officials. They blame me for not being able to control the delegates, but I have to tell you, it is really them who controls me, not the other way around."

"Government." He shook his head.

"Hiiro?" Relena suddenly looked up. "You've been quiet since we got here. Something the matter?"

"No."

"You can always tell me."

"You're used to hearing Serena and I arguing." He saw her face go sour, and knew he shouldn't have mentioned Serena.

"That's it!" She burst out. "I love Serena, I do. But how can you care so much for her! You've barely even known her for three months, and on top of it, she hates you! What does she have that I don't Hiiro?"

"Relena…" He said, unsure of what she wanted him to say. "I can't explain it."

"So you can tell me why we should break up, but not why you should be together with her! Is she better than me? Prettier, smarter? Funnier? What is wrong with me? Why can't I fall in love?"

"Relena. It isn't any one particular thing. She isn't better. Just different."

"But I'm not good enough."

"You're my friend."

"But I'm not good enough to be more!"

"I'm sorry Lena."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry I ever met you! All you ever do is lead me on, only to disappoint me. You once told me you were going to kill me. Well, you let me down. You once asked me to wait for you, well, you let me down. Is there anything you won't fail for me?"

"I'm sorry Relena."

"Apology accepted. But it doesn't explain or make things any easier." She stared coldly. Then, before he could answer, she turned and fled to the bathroom, and he heard the lock click behind her.

"Hnn." He replied to the empty room. Women. They say they're all right, and they lie. Just then the vid-phone rang.

"Hello Hiiro!" Quatre greeted him with warmth in his voice. "I figured you would be with Relena and not in your room."

"Quatre." Hiiro acknowledged.

"Hiiro? Everything going alright?" Quatre asked worriedly. This wasn't the new Hiiro; this was a version of the old, Perfect Soldier.

"Yes."

"Well, we wanted to let you know. Serena dropped by today and met the others." Hiiro's eyes bugged out, if at all possible for a soldier's to do so.

"And?" He implored Quatre.

"She wasn't very comfortable for the first few minutes, but after we gave her the gifts… she softened somehow. Hiiro, she can be a very sweet girl, and I want you to know I'm glad you're marrying her. She'll be good for you."

"What gifts?"

"Oh, I thought Duo said he told you?" Quatre asked, suddenly becoming amused.

"No."

"Well, we decided to pitch in and get her a gift. It is customary in the case of a wedding to buy gifts for the bride and groom you know. Anyway, we got her an antique locket with a picture of you and her together. Doctoring that photo took me a good while too. Anyway, we also got her a pair of earrings. We figured we would do part of the old saying, "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"What'd you get her that was borrowed and blue?"

"Well, Trowa suggested you think of those things."

"I see."

"So how are the peace discussions going?"

"They mad it through the preliminaries alright, both sides agreed something needs to be done. But they don't know how to do it. The people aren't willing to trust the government. An empty threat was made for Neo- North Switzerland to even declare independence."

"But that would lead to a third war!" Quatre cried out startled.

"Empty threat. No one wants another repeat."

"Are you sure? Neo-North Switzerland has always been an unstable country. They could change at the last moment and pull out of the ESUN."

"Even if they did gain independence peacefully, there would be so many economic sanctions and such that they would be worse off than before. It is in their best interest to stay as they are."

"I hope they realize that."

"They do."

"Where's Relena?" Quatre suddenly asked.

"Locked herself in the bathroom. Not happy about the marriage." Hiiro spilled.

"Oh no. Poor Relena. I thought she had been taking it so well…"

"Don't tell Serena. The last thing she needs is to know Relena is mad at her."

"Doesn't she have the right to know?"

"No."

"Fine Hiiro, but I think you should tell her. 

"My decision. No."

"Very well. What time do you come back tomorrow?"

"Three."

"Hey Hiiro? May I talk with Relena? In private?" Hiiro narrowed his eyes briefly at Quatre, then nodded. After all. Quatre had a way with making sense to everyone, even people that were emotionally attached, like Relena and Serena.

"Hold on." Hiiro got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Relena? Quatre wants to speak with you." He waited for a moment, and when he was sure she wasn't coming out, he turned to leave. Just then, the door opened. She stepped past him without looking at him, and collapsed in the seat he had been sitting in speaking to Quatre.

"I'll be right outside the room. Any problems, yell." He told her. 

"Quatre…" Was the last thing he heard her say. Then he left, unable to hear her lovely voice filling with tears.

Something borrowed and something blue huh? What could he loan to Serena? She already had everything. And something blue? What could he give her? Maybe he would need to go shopping. Oh, joy. He hated shopping. So many people, so loud and obnoxious. People really were annoying creatures. 

"Relena? I know you're upset. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Quatre…" Relena moaned. It wasn't fair. Why her? "Why me Quatre? I love people, like my father, and they die. Or I fall in love with people, like Hiiro, and he leaves me. Is it me Quatre? Why can't I find love? What's wrong with me?"

"Oh Relena! It isn't you! Love isn't about just one person making mistakes. It takes two people. Don't think you'll never find a love that will last." Quatre looked at Relena so imploringly that she stopped sobbing. Drying her eyes, she held the gaze of the blonde boy over the vid-phone.

"Quatre. You don't understand. All anyone sees when they look at me is the uptight diplomat, or the childish schoolgirl, or the extreme pacifist. No one sees me, Relena, a woman who wants to get out, who wants to have fun, who wants to be loved. I just want someone to take care of me for a change."

"You have someone. You have Hiiro-"

"Who is so busy going gaga over Serena he doesn't pay attention to me anymore. Besides. He is still the Perfect Soldier; no matter how much sarcasm he builds in his voice. Who else is left? Milliardo and Noin are back on Mars, Sally and Une are working, no one is left."

"Lena, I'm here. And I'll always be here. I don't have any intentions of leaving you. Believe me, I understand what you mean about people only seeing your business side. I mean, Winner Corps. is so large now that whenever I walk in the doors, all I hear is grumbling. I used to hear "good morning Quatre." No one wants to see us for who we are, just what we are. I know- I've been there."

"Don't you ever worry you'll never find love Quatre? That you'll be your public persona forever?" She watched Quatre shift uncomfortably.

"I do. I wonder it every night. I can't help it, it's always in the back of my mind, like a bad dream."

"Yeah." Silence befell the two diplomats for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other, but both savoring the fact that they had found a friend in the other.

"Relena?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to Hiiro and Serena's wedding with me? As more than just a bridesmaid and an usher?" Quatre turned a slighter shade of red as he spoke, but his eyes were soft, and his mouth was upturned in a gentle, understanding and hopeful smile.

"Quatre, I… I would like that very much." Relena blushed as well and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Great! It sounds like fun. And we won't be diplomats."

"We'll be ourselves. I think it'll be a good break." A knock came on Relena's hotel door at that moment, breaking her eye contact with Quatre. "I have to go Quatre."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Relena."

"Good night Quatre." And she ended the call. Standing, she opened the door to look at Hiiro. 

"You're smiling." He stated quietly.

"Yes. Did you need something?"

"It was too quiet. Just checking." 

"I'm fine."

"You're beaming."

"Well, Quatre put me in a good mood. Come to think of it, he usually does." She smiled a secretive side smile. Hiiro just stared a little while longer.

"Go to sleep Relena. You need to be up early."

"Don't order me what to do Hiiro." She slammed the door in his face. Women! He would never understand them!

)(

Hiiro walked into his apartment around six the next day. Slipping out of his tennis shoes, he dropped his gun on the coffee table and collapsed onto his sofa, ready to sleep. He was really getting out of shape. But for some reason, he didn't mind. He liked himself the way he was. 

Finally, after three years, he had been able to put his past ghosts to rest and get on with the rest of his life. He had tried to not forget about all of the lives he had taken, instead to give back and live life to the fullest. That way he would make his own life worth living. The men would not have died in vain. 

That was where his 'list' had come into idea. One night, after his first revelation of humanity, he had been sitting in the rain, still thinking. And he had been compelled to write. It was the strangest urge he had ever had, but one that he for once, did not try to fight. He had gone to a diner and asked for a pen and piece of paper. They had been happy to provide, as soon as he had ordered a cup of coffee as well. And then he had sat, in his wet clothes, in the middle of the night, in a diner, writing a list of everything he wanted to do to live life to the fullest. 

Since then, he had tried to become optimistic. It probably wasn't too much of a good thing in his new line of work, but in the long run and in life; it was better and healthier for him. He liked himself. But lord was he tired! And, of course, a knock happened to drift to his ears just as he had closed his heavy eyelids.

"Go away!" He said, just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to huff. Rolling off the couch and standing, Hiiro made his way to his door and opened it.

"I thought I was to go away?"

"Hello Serena."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I'm tired."

"I don't mind." And she barged her way into the apartment. Looking around, she sighed. "You need to work on your cleaning skills."

"Duo was here."

"I found him to have a wonderful sense of humor. But I didn't think he capable of being such a slob."

"You have no idea." He ran his hand through his hair. Then he looked at her. She was such a vision. After the horrible sights in Neo-North Switzerland, her beauty blinded him beyond belief.

Lovely, golden strands of hair were woven into two thick braids. They dripped to her waist, and the ends were adorned with pink ribbon. Her eyes were bluer than he remembered- now their color reminded him of the sky of the clearest days. Pink tainted lips were slightly parted as she breathed lightly through her mouth, and he had such an urge to touch those lips… sweet torture to look without being able to touch. Her expressive hands with shockingly pink nails were at her hips, and her stance commanded respect. The rest of her was robed in pink as well. A light pink shirt with a darker pink skirt… pink was his new favorite color. The innocence of the whole scene drove his senses to the brink, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her. 

But Serena was not his. She might be his by engagement, by marriage, but she was not his by heart. Yet. But he was the Perfect Soldier. He had never failed a mission. And his newest mission was to make Serena, the feisty woman he had fallen in love with, return the feelings he felt so deeply. 

"How was your trip?" Serena pursed her lips, slightly annoyed, but more curious than anything else. He was acting odd. Usually by now he would have come up with a blatant remark on her clothing, or her close-mindedness, or her work ethic… something. But he hadn't. In fact, she could feel his eyes traveling around, searching her. What was he looking for? An invitation to begin hunting? It was quite unnerving, to say the least. 

Her hands, which had been perched on her hips, moved to cross her chest protectively as she shivered involuntarily. How could he do this? Each and every time he looked at her like this, or for that matter, he even looked at her, she shivered. It didn't matter where they were or what was going on. He caused her stomach to flip and a funny ache in her breastbone she didn't quite understand. She would get hot and bothered simply by his eyes when they met hers, or when he lay his hand anywhere upon her skin. 

How could this be? No, she wouldn't let her body react. She would stop it- somehow. It had to be the fact that his bloody past bothered her. That was what it was. He didn't deserve to have anyone like herself. No. No one deserved her. She hated it. Hated herself. No one deserved _her_. She laughed coldly on the inside as tears welled up behind her eyes. Still, she managed to refocus on him and think on his words.

"Fine."

"Any unrest?"

"Protests, talks were ineffective. No violence."

"Well. At least humanity is learning." She nodded to herself. "Still. Those talks should have helped. Relena is going to be so stressed tomorrow… I really should call her and see how she's doing…"

"She isn't home."

"Oh? How would you know that?"

"I'm her bodyguard. I need to know that."

"Very well then." Serena glared at his arrogance. "Where is she?"

"Quatre's. She said he had some suggestions on the situation she wanted to hear."

"Quatre? Quatre." Serena repeated. But she said nothing more. Hiiro wondered what she was thinking. What about Quatre? Why did she care? Did she like Quatre? Did she think Quatre was better than him? That the blonde was better off? Had better manners? What? Jealously stabbed at his heart like a knife cutting through air. It physically ached to have this new feeling within him. He had to know.

"What about Quatre?"

"What about him?" Serena asked, blinking. Hiiro blinked. She didn't _look_ as if she had been daydreaming of the blonde man. She had no funny smile or far away look when he mentioned his name… perhaps he had been over-reacting?

"Why did you repeat Quatre's name?"

"I think he's nice. He did, after all, think to give me a wedding gift. He and the others did anyway. I thought it was sweet of them. None of them are like you. They have manners." So it was his manners! 

" He's nicer than me?" His prussian blue eyes glowed an eerie color in the dim apartment. Serena gasped noticeably and felt the blood drain from her face. He looked so… jealous? He was jealous of Quatre? No, she had to be reading him wrong. Why would a killer like him want something like her?

"No… I just thought it was cute. Don't you?"

"Think what is cute?"

"Quatre and Relena." Serena informed him quietly. "They both always have that distant look in their eye- when they think about peace, and when they think about love. They deserve to find love, they are such good hearted people."

"And people like me, people like me who fought to free the colonies, and then fought to stop any sort of oppression anywhere, we don't deserve love?"

"You killed…"

"So did Quatre! And ask Relena. She knows how to use a gun- in fact; she's as good a shot as anyone. We all had parts in the war, whether we killed or not. Everyone did, because in wartime, you have to _fight_ to stop the fighting! That's how life is. So we all fought. We all killed. It was mankind that slaughtered, not just man on man. Does it still make me worse than everyone else?"

"No…" Serena whispered. 

"Then why do you hate me?"

"Good night Hiiro." Serena said, her voice barely higher than a hoarse whisper. Then, without giving him time to say much else, she turned and fled the apartment, leaving the door open as she went. Hiiro watched her back as she turned and fled. 

"What?" He asked his empty apartment. Had he really upset her that much? Never before had she run out on him without having the last say in everything. She always had to be the last one to make the snide remark, or the last to be right, but she _never_ ran from their verbal spars.

Sighing, he walked to the door and closed it. Too much for his overused brain to think on tonight. He needed a decent sleep, and some time to contemplate her actions. And her words… "Relena and Quatre"… was she right about the two? Rubbing his tired eyes, he padding gently to his bed, where he fell into it and was asleep not a moment later. *

~~~**ANNOUNCEMENT**: The **next** chapter I go back to **Vixen**. PEN NAME **CHANGES**! Look for me as plain Vixen, not RixiVixi aka Vixen! Yey! **PLEASE** **REVIEW**! Much love, Vixen


	18. Wedding Plans

Chapter Eighteen: Wedding Plans

*"And I insist you and Mina take the day off. Serena, your wedding is only a week away, and you don't even have a dress yet! And bridesmaid dresses, and caterers, and flowers, and of course you'll need musicians… When are you going to find time for all that if you don't do it now? You'll need to book it in advance anyway. Today is the perfect time!"

"But Relena…"

"I can get things done here on my own, no worries about that!"

"Relena…"

"Go Serena! Really, it's ok! Have fun!"

"Relena…"

"And don't forget-"

"Lena!" Serena finally screamed. "Ok, I'll take the day. On one condition."

"What?" The older blonde diplomat asked confused. 

"You have to come with us! How else am I going to tailor the bridesmaid dress to you?" Serena smiled widely at Relena. "Ami can come as well. She's downstairs, probably getting into trouble with Mina." 

"What a great idea Serena." Relena said after a moment. "I could use a break anyway. Quatre said…"

"And another thing. Where do you get off spending the night at Quatre Winner's house and not telling me?" Serena grinned even wider. She watched her boss and good friend blush uncharacteristically. 

"I… How did you know about that?"

"I bugged Hiiro for the information of course!" Serena giggled. "Once in a while he's good for something."

"He isn't supposed to blab secrets though."

"I doubt that your love life secrets are included in his special 'top secret' secrets."

"Serena…" Relena shook her head. The blonde before her still mystified her somehow. Even after three years, Serena still said and did things that were forever surprising her. She had a quick wit, beautiful figure and face, and a large heart, but for some reason, Serena stayed single. Serena hardly ever really laughed, or really let loose and was just 'a girl'. Why, Relena had yet to figure out. Still, she was fun to be around. The mysteries could stay.

"So Relena? Are we going now?"

"Yes. Will you quickly cancel all of my…"

"Done. Let's go." Serena smiled.

"You knew I would say yes!" Relena grinned.

"I had a hunch. Come on!" Serena grabbed Relena's hand and laughing dragged her out of her office and through the main reception area. 

Hiiro looked up from his desk to behold a most unusual sight. Relena was allowing herself to be drabbed by Serena, who was laughing and smiling the whole time. Rarely would Relena permit anyone to do such a thing, and Serena… well, her smiling in his presence happened once in a blue moon. Of course, Serena probably wasn't thinking about him watching her at the moment, it looked like she was busy with Relena. Still…

"Where are you going?" He asked. It was his job after all!

"Out shopping. Relax, Hiiro, I'll be fine. Serena, Mina and Ami will be with me, and they are all more than trustworthy."

"But can they protect you from…"

'She doesn't need protection today Hiiro. Her whole afternoon was lined up with so many meetings that if anyone wanted to kill her, they'll be at those meetings, not actually following her. She'll be safe." Hiiro nodded. She had a point.

"I'm coming." He stood.

"No." Serena replied roughly. "You stay. Women only."

"Sorry Hiiro, but I'm with her on this. I just need a day to myself for a while. Don't worry so much. And don't you dare try to follow us." Relena warned him. He sighed and sat.

"Not fair." He grumbled. The girls then decided to ignore him and continued on their way, out the door, down the hall, and towards the elevator.

"Ami, Mina, I have her, let's go!" Serena yelled, laughing. It felt so good to drop her strict act for a while and just… _be_. It felt normal, and releasing. It was funny. When she had been younger, she had never been this way. 

Actually, Ami had been the stern one of their group of friends in college. It was only in graduate school that she and Mina had been able to bring Ami's fun side out, and when it came out, it stayed out. But she had sometime receded into herself during graduate school at the same time, and since then she had been the stern one and Ami the fun one. Mina hadn't changed at all. And Relena? Well, she could tell Relena had always been ruled by protocol, but had dropped it ever now and then to have an occasional moment of bliss, like she was at the moment.

"First thing is first. We need to do all the boring things, like arrange the church and whatnot. Serena, you said that you want the wedding on a Sunday? Come on, I know an old gothic style church that usually is empty." Relena smiled. Planning for things like this was something she had actually learned from Pagan as she was growing up. It was a specialty of hers.

"Sounds nice. I always dreamed of an old gothic church, with large stained glass windows and dozens of candles…" Serena sighed quietly. Her dream wedding. But did she really deserve this?

They drove to the church and as they stepped out of Mina's mustang convertible, they gaped in awe. It was an old stone building with an intricately carved circular window over the large wooden doors. When the entered, they were further amazed. A deep red carpet covered the floor up to the alter, where a large cross resided surrounded by white roses. Candles were lit on every column leading up to the alter, and two tiers of candelabras stood on either sides of the cross.

"Can I help you three women today?" A cheerful man dressed in all black smiled. "I'm Father Patrick, the pastor of this church."

"Yes sir." Serena breathed. "I would like to get married here."

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the church, clucking like hens. They had reserved the wedding for the day and time they had wanted easily, and everything was going well so far.

"What's next Relena?" Mina asked.

"Flowers or food, you decide."

"Food!" Ami yelled enthusiastically. 

"Hey, that's _my_ line!" Serena whined playfully.

"Tough." Ami told her, laughing. "Come on! Food!"

The caterer Relena suggested was one she had used dozens of times before. The man had begun his own company around the same time she had needed someone to carter a large party, and she had given him his first job. Since then she used him and only him, and he gave her wonderful food with prices to match. 

"Jean? I think I'd like to have the chicken. Everyone seems to like chicken, and if they don't, salad will be enough. I want things simple."

"I can do chicken many ways though, Miss Serena. I can bake it, fry it, grill it…"

"Grill. With a rosemary and mustard marinade." Serena nodded decidedly. Everyone gave her an odd look. "What? I happen to know a little about cooking, I'm sorry. After all, food _is_ and will always _be_ my first passion!" She giggled. The others smiled.

"Very well Miss Serena. And the cake?"

"I don't know…I love all cakes!" 

"Serena, you're drooling!" Mina laughed as she teased her friend.

"Maybe we should consider what Hiiro likes?" Ami interjected. 

"Oh, I know for a fact that he likes chocolate cake, cheese cake, carrot cake, and most anything with sugar." Relena giggled. Serena looked somewhat interested.

"He does? But he never mentioned anything about that… he doesn't have any sweets in his fridge either…"

"He's not supposed to eat them. His 'Doctor' trained him to only eat healthy. But if he can get it, he'll eat it." Serena picked up the Doctor as in Doctor J, not a real doctor, and knew what Relena meant. That was sad, that Hiiro wasn't allowed to eat sweets. He missed out on a great deal. 

"Alright then. Whatever we do, it will have to have chocolate."

"Why not try a chocolate cheesecake?" Jean suggested. 

"For a wedding?" Mina asked wrinkling her nose.

"I can create a frosting of the cheese to look white, not yellow. It will look white, like a normal cake."

"I like the idea." Ami spoke up. "All in favor raise your hands." Everyone did so, and food was taken care of.

"Flowers next?" Mina asked cheerfully.

"I already know what I want. Roses. That will be expensive though. Maybe I should do… no, roses. I want roses, and this is my wedding, so roses it is!" Serena decided flatly. I want white roses, not red. Red is for passion. Hiiro and I, we have none of that. But innocence?" Serena left it there, but snorted lightly in completion. Neither of them had innocence any longer. It would be ironic to use the white roses. Good. She had always liked irony.

"Well." Relena coughed breaking the tense moment. "Now that that is taken care of, music?"  
"DJ. Live music would ruin it." Mina told them gravely.

"Why?" Relena asked.

"Well, don't you always feel like you have to clap after a live band finishes a song? This takes away that pressure. It's a nice thing not to have to worry about it."

"If you say so."

"I do. In fact, I have a friend who works the turntables, I'm sure it would be no problem to get him to do it. He'll play whatever you request too."

"Sounds good." Serena nodded smiling blandly.

"Oh my gosh!" Ami gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" They all asked her. She groaned.

"Invitations! There's no wedding without guests!" They all looked horrorified except for Serena, who merely smiled and laughed a bit.

"I did those last month. Actually, my Mother… she… well, before, she had already picked out the invitations and written up a list of people to invite. I got list from Dr. Owen of who I should invite from Hiiro's side, and then I just sent them out. Don't worry. It's a small wedding, only twenty or so, mostly my friends and family. Hiiro apparently doesn't have one, and it's a touchy subject, so don't push it."

"Hiiro was raised as a soldier. He never knew anything else. The closest thing to a family he has is that old coot Doctor J- and even he isn't much of a father figure. It's better not to mention it and just let it be." 

"Ok, well, at any rate, the invitations are done." Mina sighed awkwardly. Relena nodded.

"So what's next on the list Relena?" Ami coughed, clearing her throat. 

"Well, we have church, guests, flowers, food, we can have the reception at your parent's house Serena, we have the music… the only thing I think we need are the dresses."

"Dresses? Oh! I always wanted to try on a wedding dress!" Mina squealed. Relena smiled.

"I always wanted to too."

"Me too!" Ami laughed.

"Don't forget me!" Serena chimed in. 

"Then let's go! We're wasting valuable time!" Mina yelled, dragging Serena along. Serena laughed heartily and ran after her. Ami looked at Relena evilly.

"Don't even think about it!" Relena shook her finger at Ami.

"Why not? You need to cut loose every once in a while! I mean, look at Serena! Even she's laughing. Do you know often that happens? Never. Serena has a very stern sense of humor usually."

"Yes, I noticed. Was she always like this?"

"Oh no! In college, I was the one who was quiet. I hated practical jokes and loud music. But Serena and Mina- the two killer blondes- they did me in. I cracked and look at me! It's funny. As soon as I cracked, Serena just changed. It was a sudden thing too; she didn't change over time like I did. Oh well. She's happy now, and that's all that matters. Come on!" Ami laughed shrugging and grabbing Relena's hand. Relena laughed and allowed Ami to drag her off. Still. So odd…

They entered a small dress boutique on the street and looked around. It was a nicely furnished place, and the four winded women felt guilty that they had come in as such a messy group. Quickly they straightened up and wiped the giggles away. But their smiles remained. 

"Hello ladies. May I help you find something today?" An older saleswoman looked at them like a hawk stalking her prey.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for four bridesmaid dresses and a wedding dress." Serena told the woman. The older woman perked up at the mention that she had a potential customer, and she smiled.

"Wonderful. My name is Karen. Tell me, what were you looking for in a bridesmaid dress?"

"A pale blue, or maybe a deep lavender. The dress style really doesn't make too much of a difference right now, I'll have to see them to decide." The saleswoman, obviously unaccustomed to a customer who knew what they wanted, blinked. Then she smiled.

"Of course. The blue and lavender dresses are over here." 

"You girls can pick amongst yourselves which one you like." Serena told the girls. "Just promise me they'll match?"

"Serena! Don't you want a say in this?" Mina asked shocked.

"Not really I get to pick my own dress, remember?"

"Oh girls, look at this one!" Ami breathed, holding up a dress. It was a deep violet, sleeveless with thin rhinestone straps crossing in the back. The bodice of the dress was form fittingly tight, but the skirt puffed out at the waist, dropping down to give it an elegant look. Tiny rhinestones littered the hems, and the color turned Ami's blue eyes a dark violet as she held it up to herself in the light.

"It's gorgeous!" Mina gasped.

"Lovely." Relena agreed.

"So you're all in agreement? That's the dress?"

"Without a doubt Serena." Relena nodded.

"Well, what are you standing around for, try it on!" Serena shooed them away with another salesgirl. While she waited, she began to thumb through the rack of white, cream colored, and off-white wedding dresses that lined the room. 

Cream and off-white were out of the question. She wanted a white dress- traditional she supposed. But she didn't quite know what else she wanted the dress to look like. Maybe she wanted no sleeves. Or maybe she wanted long sleeves. Or puffy. And decoration? She wanted lots of lace and bows and pearls. No, she didn't. She wanted it to be plain. With a little decoration? She just didn't know.

Then her eye caught sight of a dress and she blinked. It was…beautiful. A long, white dress, with long, off the shoulder sleeves that ended angled. The bodice of the dress was low, cut straight across, but not so low that it would be inappropriate in a church. At the waist, the dress dropped straight down, the satin material dripping like it was a mile long to the floor. It was a very plain dress; the only decoration being a very soft, thin strip of silver that trimmed the top of the bodice, the angled edges of the sleeves, and the edge of the dress near the floor. 

"Do you like that one?" Karen walked up behind her. "It seems to be a popular dress." Serena's heart fell. She wouldn't be an original…

"Popular?" She echoed Karen.

"Yes. But as many women that have tried it on, it never seems to fall quite right on them. It's the only one we have, and the only size we have. Well, would you like to try it on?"

"You say a lot of women try it on, but none of them has fit it?"

"Yes. But who knows, maybe you'll be the lucky bride." 

"I'll try it." Serena told her. She followed her to the dressing room, and began to change into the dress. As she slipped the dress on, she held her breath for fear that she wouldn't even be able to get the dress on in the first place. But she managed to easily slip into the dress, and when she thought she had it just so, she took a deep breath. There were no mirrors in the tiny dressing, forcing her to unlock the door and step into the hall to find the full-length mirror to see herself.

The first thing she noticed were her three friends, standing and chatting in their bridesmaid dresses. 

"You all look beautiful."

"Thanks Sere! They have the dress in Sally's size too, so we don't have to worry about finding her one. It's almost…" Mina trailed off.

"Oh Serena!" Ami gasped.

"My god…" Relena drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh, I know! It's the dress, isn't it?" Serena cried worriedly. "The saleswoman said it never looked good on anyone, but I insisted on trying it anyway. I'll go change, and then…"

"No!" Three loud voices cut her off.

"What is… oh my!" The saleswoman Karen had just joined them.

"Is the dress that bad?" Serena asked confused.

"On the contrary. That dress is wonderful on you! Why, it looks as if it grew upon you. It was made for you." Karen told her nodding, "It has never looked that well on anyone before, and I've seen them all. Yes… that dress was most definitely made for you."

"Made for me?"

"Haven't you seen it?" Ami asked.

"No, there was no mirror, and I came out to find one." Serena blushed.

"Well take a good, hard look at yourself, because it's gorgeous." Mina told her, dragging her over to the mirror. Serena looked at her reflection and gasped herself. She looked so elegant, so beautiful, so… she didn't deserve this. She didn't.

"Serena, it's perfect for you. You need to get it."

"I'm not so sure about this. Maybe I should look again…" She said, thinking that she should find the ugliest dress in the place and buy it instead.

"Nonsense. Change quickly, it's perfect."

"Well…" 

"No. Come on Serena! Let's go! March young lady!" Mina giggled and pushed Serena back into her changing room. Serena stood a few moments longer, not moving. She could technically just not get this dress. But then Mina and Ami and Relena would worry over her mental health… she couldn't let them worry… let them… know. She didn't deserve it, but she was going to get it anyway.

Quickly she changed and met the girls in the other room. They were laughing and smiling, so she put on her smile and let her fears slip to the back of her mind, where they itched away at her brain and memory, eating at her sanity slowly without anyone seeing it. After paying for the dresses, the four women left the shop in high spirits. On their way back to the Government building, they stopped at a street vendor for ice cream, and just as they began to leave, a voice rang out.

"Serena!" She sighed. No… please, no… "Serena! Sere, wait up!"

"Serena? Who is that? He's gorgeous, and he's following us for _you_!" Ami giggled.

"That would be Darien Chiba Ami." She informed her friend uneasily.

"Oh." Was the collective answer.

"Serena! Stop! I have to ask you something!"

"It's over Darien, leave me alone."

"Are you really engaged? To someone you just met?" He asked, not paying attention to her friends or her request to be left alone.

"Yes, I am. And no, I did not just meet him."

"So you were in love with someone else while dating me?" Darien narrowed his eyes.

"I was not. I'm not in love with this man either. It's an arranged marriage I promised my Mother I would abide by while she was on her deathbed. And I always stay by my promises. Unlike some people. Leave Darien, you found out what you wanted to know."

"But I love you Serena!" He pleaded.

"Yes. You love me so much you were sleeping with that other woman the entire time we dated. You love me a lot, don't you Darien?" She sneered.

"Serena, I…"

"Made a mistake, lost me, and are paying for it. Now, leave. Get out of my sight you lying, cheating, slob!" Serena's voice rose as she spoke, until she finished in a yell and stalked off. Without giving him so much as another glance, the other women followed her in suit.

"Wow Serena! You never told me he cheated on you! I thought you left him because he was a soldier!" Mina blabbed.

"So did I." Relena added.

"I didn't know why you broke up to begin with." Ami chimed in.

"Well, now you all know, so please call the press and alert the media. He's a cheating man."

"How sad." Mina sniffed. "But don't worry Serena, you've always got Hiiro!"

"That's what I'm scared of." She whispered.

)(

Hiiro knocked on the door gently. It was his first time ever at Serena's apartment, and he wanted to make a good impression. He knew she and the girls had been out all day shopping, so now would be a good time for him to come over- she'd be too tired to argue.

"Hello Hiiro." He heard her sweet voice drift into hid ears. When had she cracked the door open? "Come on in." She whispered.

"Hnn." Then he remembered. "Thank you."

"Quatre teach you some manners did he?" She mocked. So much for her being too tired to put up much of a fight.

"You must be tired, so I'll make this visit short."

"Goodness, you thought ahead of someone other than yourself. You are improving." She smirked. He did as well. Hers dropped to a frown. She knew when he was mocking her- she had learned to read between the lines in his usually vacant eyes.

"Yes, well. The old saying, "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Quatre told me about it. Said he gave you the first part of the rhyme, and I was to give you the second."

"You really don't have to." She frowned even deeper. What was he pulling?

"I do." He grinned this time. She was uncomfortable- this was getting amusing. "Something borrowed. Here." He thrust his first gift into her hands. He could tell she was appalled by the way he had given it to her, but intrigued as to what it was. Slowly she unwrapped the gift, only to let her jaw drop and let out a low sigh.

"A cross?" 

"Mine. It is your borrowed item. And your blue…" *

~~~Ahh! Cliffy! And I know what it is, and you don't! Lol. Please REVIEW if you want to know what the blue is! Much love, Vixen~~~


	19. Something Blue

Chapter Nineteen: Something Blue…

*"My blue?" Serena asked when Hiiro paused and did not continue his sentence. 

"Maybe I'll wait." He muttered to himself. He had thought it would be a good idea to give it to her now, but that was then. At the moment, he was thinking he should wait. Yes. He would wait. Smiling to himself, he held back the second gift.

"You'll get your blue later." He told her gently. Without really understanding his strange urge, he was compelled to lift his hand and run his fingers down her cheek, to her lips. At which point he stopped, sure that if he continued, she would slap him and call him a pig for not having a better handle on his emotions.

"Get out." He heard her whisper low and quiet. But it was not as dark as he had expected. Maybe she was warming to him? "Now!" Nope. He quickly retracted his hand- fingers still tingling from the soft silkiness of her skin, and nodded.

"Goodnight." Without another word, he left, closing the door behind him. What was she thinking right now? What had _he_ been thinking? Honestly! He had some nerve, to touch her without her consent. But they were getting married after all. And he loved her. Still, he sighed, that obviously didn't give him 'touching' rights to her. A thought struck him.

What would they do when they were married? Whose apartment? Would them get a new one? Would they sleep in the same room? In the same…bed? That was what Duo had said married couples did. Then again, Duo was Duo, a twisted and dirty mind. He was unlocking his door, too busy really thinking to realize he was putting motorcycle's key into the keyhole.

"Yui, you've got the wrong key." A familiar voice echoed through his head.

"Figures. Even after the wars I still hear voices of my enemies." He muttered to himself.

"If you're hearing voices, get a CAT scan- I don't want you anywhere near my sister mentally unstable. You're emotionally unstable as it is."

"Zechs." Hiiro nodded as he finally unlocked his apartment door and stepped in. He promptly slammed the door shut. Blinking, he turned around. Opening the door again, he smirked and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're the voice in my head. You're real."

"I am. So as the voice in your head, what do I say?" The tall blonde man smiled darkly.

"That I had the wrong key." Hiiro smirked. Zechs had the decency to laugh.

"Well Yui. You've grown a sense of humor. As dry as it is, I'd say it's an improvement. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Hiiro opened the door wider and let the taller man in. "Want something?"

"To talk."

"Obviously. I meant did you want something to eat or drink, though I might not have anything- Duo was here and I haven't checked since then."

"Yes, a very dry sense of humor. You're a regular desert Yui."

"You've improved as well Zechs. There was a time you would have slaughtered me on sight."

"Relena loved you back then. She doesn't now. Now I want to slaughter Quatre Winner on sight. But that's a different story. I heard her point of view on the end of your relationship, but I want yours."

"Simple enough then. You said it yourself. Back then. Back then I loved her because I loved her. Your sister is one in a million. But now, as you so delicately pointed out, I've changed. She's changed. We're different people, and I need a different person to love."

"And her secretary?"

"An arranged marriage. But I would be lying if I didn't say I felt more for her. Serena is what I need now to love."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Hiiro shook his head and sat down on his couch. Zechs looked at the brooding boy before him. Never had Hiiro Yui, his sister's one time love interest and his one time mortal enemy, ever looked so… confused. It was amusing and troubling. 

As strange as it sounded, Zechs cared for Hiiro more than he let on. Since he had resigned himself to believing Hiiro and his sister would be together forever, he had tried to get to know and understand the Perfect Soldier. And he had grown to care for him, like an uncle might care for his nephew. He didn't like seeing Hiiro this torn inside- especially when he had never seen him torn before.

"I hear that Serena hates you." Zechs prompted him.

"She does."

"And you love her?"

"Yeah."

"You've gotten yourself into quite a problem Hiiro."

"Tell me something either helpful, or that I don't know Zechs." Hiiro glared at the older man. He knew Zechs was just trying to find a way to discuss this without actually being direct about it. It was almost nice to have someone like Zechs, who had once hated him, now helping him. It made him feel… wanted. Not that Zechs would ever know that.

"Do you know why she hates you?"

"I was a soldier." Zechs nodded in understanding. Then Hiiro stood. "But she doesn't hate you, or the other pilots, and she knows they were soldiers as well. So why does she still hate me?"

"Maybe it's more personal and she's using that as an excuse."

"Personal?"

"Maybe she doesn't like your looks, or attitude, or something else all together. Though I have to say, I've met Serena, and she isn't a shallow sort of person. It doesn't seem to me like she would judge you based only upon looks."

"She thinks I'm rude and ill-mannered."

"That may be it."

"There has to be more."

"There always is. Look. I got an invitation to the wedding for Noin and myself- that's why we're here and not on Mars."

"I figured as much."

"And all of the pilots are in it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you then. Good luck Hiiro."

"Night Zechs."

)(

Hiiro gulped. This was the church. It was, indeed, Sunday, January seventh, AC 200- the day of their wedding. He had just driven up to the back of the church, his hair windswept and his mind cluttered.

"Hey Hiiro! We've got the tuxedos in here! Come on!" Duo called him, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Hey Hiiro, I want you to know something. You're marrying a smart, gorgeous woman who's going to keep you on your toes. It's obvious that you like her well enough, and no matter what she thinks, she's marrying you. If she really hated you, she wouldn't have stuck around this long." He took a deep breath. "Good luck man. I'll be around if you need a couch to crash on." Duo winked and laughed. Hiiro managed a small smirk.

"Sure, you'll be around. But what if it's you who needs the couch?" And with that, he strode past Duo into the church.

"Hiiro man! That was a low one!" Duo called, running in after him. They needed to begin getting ready.

The women, on the other hand, were nearly read. Mina had her dress on and was completing the finishing touches of her makeup. Her hair was already up in a bun- unusual for Mina to do something so bland with her hair, but it worked in the fancy atmosphere of the wedding. Ami was ready too, she was just finishing spraying hairspray into her short locks. Sally and Relena were checking each other over, Relena picking invisible fuzz from Sally's dress, and Sally patting Relena's hair one last time. 

Serena was nearly ready as well. The dress she had gone through such trouble to chose shrouded her in a soft white glow. Mina had done her makeup- nothing too heavy, only mascara and a simple dark eyeliner lightened with white highlights and silver eye shadow on her eyes, and her full, pouting lips were stained a deep red. Half of her hair had been swept up upon her head in an elegant french twist, while the rest had simply been pinned up and curled in tiny curls. A sheer veil had been added to complete the ensemble. 

Around her neck glittered two necklaces. One rested just where the top of her dress ended- the locket Quatre and the others had given her, and the other a thin diamond choker, garishly sparkling in the dim lighting of the room. The tiny silver cross Hiiro had given her was hanging upon a simple chain around her wrist, where it could be worn without distracting from the rest of her appearance. Upon her ears dripped the diamond earrings that had been her other present, and in her hands she held her bouquet of white roses. She was ready.

"Wait! Serena, you don't have any blue!" Mina gasped. 

"I know. Hiiro said he had something, but he didn't give it to me."

"Speaking of which, what do you have that's borrowed?" Ami asked.

"This cross. Hiiro let me borrow it." Serena held up her hand to show the cross around her thin wrist. Relena gasped.

"He let you wear his cross…" She breathed.

"Why wouldn't he?" Sally asked. "It seems like a nice gesture."

"It is!" Relena nodded empathetically. "He never takes that off. Not when he's swimming, showering, sleeping, never. That cross is the only present he has ever been given… J gave it to him and said it had been his real mother's."

"His mother's? But you said he doesn't have family!" Mina scratched her head, careful not to mess her hair.

"He doesn't. That's why it's so important. Serena, he must trust you a great deal to give you that cross."

"Hmm." Serena heard her, but wasn't really listening. His mother… she felt terrible that she had taken it and then kicked him out, and at the same time, warm and happy that he would let her wear it. It sounded as though Relena had never worn it, and they had been together a lot longer than she'd been with Hiiro.

"Five minutes." The priest ducked his head in. "And there's someone here to see you."

"Father?" Serena asked when her Father's head popped into the room.

"Baby Sere." The man in the door looked as if he were about to burst into tears. "My baby girl's all grown up and getting married."

"Not by choice." Serena muttered.

"Oh Serena, you look so beautiful. I just wanted to say congratulations before I walked you down the aisle. This will be the happiest day of your life Serena, make it a good one."

"I will Father." Serena's friends gasped. Their friend sounded so hollow as she spoke to her father. It was as if she were nothing more than the shell of a woman standing there. What had happened to the heart their friend had always been known for? Where had her sense of humor gone? Or her ideals and dreams? She sounded so empty and… dead.

"Good." The man nodded. The music began in the background. "I guess that's it."

"Right. Get in your line girls. You know how this works." Serena ordered. She and her father lined up last, arms linked. Her father still had a dopey smile upon his thin lips, while her mouth was pulled straight. Relena walked out and joined Quatre before completing their walk down the aisle together. Mina and Duo followed in suit, then Sally and Wufei, and finally Ami and Trowa walked down the aisle together. The actual wedding march music commenced, and on went the procession.

Hiiro's eyes caught a lovely sight as he looked to the end of the aisle. There was Serena, in her full glory, for his eyes to feast upon. Her golden locks were not in their characteristic pigtail style, but pulled back and up, allowing him to view her creamy neck and shoulders. Her veil was drawn over her face, and her dress dripped from her as if it were a second skin of pure white silk. The diamonds she wore glittered vibrantly in the light, and her regal stance as she walked toward him awed him to an indescribable amount. There she was, the angel he had wanted since he had first laid eyes on, and she was his. Maybe in name only. But one day she would be his completely; of this he was sure. He watched as her father led her to him, and at the juncture between the steps and the alter, he stopped, lifted the veil, and kissed his daughter's cheek. 

"Make me proud Serena." Her father told her. Hiiro blinked. Quatre had said that the father of the bride was supposed to hand her to him, and publicly give them his blessing, not leave Serena to do it on her own. But he couldn't object, after all, what did he know? Maybe Quatre was wrong?

Serena looked up the alter to Hiiro, who stood waiting for her. He did look handsome in his suit- she would give him that. His hair was still messy, windblown even, but she could see he had made some attempt to tame it. Even his face was relaxed… he was not smirking, frowning, or making a face, as she had dreaded he might. But then he was not smiling either. Did Hiiro Yui know how to smile?

"Dear beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the Holy matrimony between this man and this woman." The priest began the ceremony. "Before we begin, does anyone have any objections to the union of these two people whom stand before God today?" No one answered, and Serena forced her eyes away from looking at Hiiro. Instead she focused on the cross behind the priest. If she continued looking at Hiiro, she might break down, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Hiiro noticed Serena whip her gaze around and almost smirked. She didn't want to look at him. Why not? He knew he didn't look too bad when he was cleaned up like he was. God- he sounded about as vain as Duo usually did. But this was his wedding. He was getting married! To the woman he loved. Who hated him. But he wanted her to love him. 

Why did she hate him? He was still pondering that. After Zechs had left the night before, he had meditated more on why Serena might hate him so very much. The only reason he could come up with was because he was a soldier, but even that argument had fallen through because she didn't hate other soldiers- just _him_. It was a slap in the face, really, to know she harbored that many deep seeded feelings toward him.

"Odin Lowe Jr." Hiiro looked up as the priest called his name out. "Do you take this woman, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?" Hiiro momentarily felt compelled to say 'mission accepted', but knew if he did, Serena would instantly begin an argument, in a church at their wedding or not.

"I do." He said quietly.

"And Serena Kennington." Serena's eyes flickered to the priest and she focused on him. "Do you take this man, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?" This was her last chance.

"I do." And she had sealed her fate.

"I've been told you have your own vows for each other?" The priest prompted them. Both Serena and Hiiro looked at him as if he was crazy. Then they heard snickering from their bridesmaids and grooms, and knew just whom they would be thanking after the ceremony. The priest cleared his throat, prompting on of them to speak. Hiiro sighed. Well, this was as good a time as any he supposed.

"Serena." He began in a monotone voice. Her glare instantly warmed him, and the sternness in his speech melted away to reveal a softer, more compassionate and sweet voice. "I know we are not very close. I know we haven't known each other for very long. But I also know you like things neat. You don't like rap music or classical music. You love to drive motorcycles, you like things simple, and that you hate me. But know this. We are married. I will always be around when you need to let loose steam, when you need a good argument, when you need someone to give you a ride home at the end of the day. So Serena, here's your blue." And with that said, Hiiro pulled from his pocket a ring. Serena gasped. It was a tiny diamond set in silver, and surrounded by tiny sapphires. A true wedding ring.

How dare he! She was fuming. How dare he do this! Of all things! Had he no decency? He didn't have the right to do this. This man was her worst nightmare. He was rude, obnoxious to a fault, argued over everything, insulted her, reminded her constantly of the one thing she truly wanted to forget, and how dare he do something so sweet!

"Hiiro I… thank you." She breathed; mesmerized by the way his prussian eyes penetrated her soul. "This is by far the sweetest thing you've ever done for me." He bowed his head in response to the first praise she had ever given him.

"Well, with that said, your ring Serena?" The priest asked. Serena pulled out a simple silver band. "Very good. Hiiro, slip the ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Hiiro took note as he slipped the ring onto her slim finger that Serena was wearing his cross around her wrist as a bracelet. It made him smile.

"Serena? With this ring, I thee wed." The priest prompted her.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"May God bless you in your marriage and future life together. You may kiss the bride." Hiiro and Serena stared at each other for a moment, then Hiiro leaned in. Very carefully, he pecked Serena's soft, rouge stained lips. And then, before he was tempted to do much else, he pulled away, knowing full well he was blushing. He noted, however, much to his delight, that Serena was blushing as well. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. -" Hiiro cut the priest off. Quietly he whispered something in the man's ear. The priest smiled and nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Hiiro Yui."

"What do we do now?" He asked quietly.

"Walk me down the aisle and out of the church." Serena instructed him under her breath. He nodded, and offering his arm to her, began to escort his new wife, Serena Yui, out the front doors of the church.

They quickly retreated to the limo that was parked outside for them and as soon as the door was shut, the care drove off. They needed to get to the reception first- it was their party after all. The ride itself was very quiet, neither husband nor wife saying anything. It was still sinking in really. They were married. Married. _Married_.

Soon after they arrived, another limo pulled up, this one carrying the bridesmaids and grooms. And then the rest of the people began to filter in shortly after that. It was dark by the time the party was in full swing, and people were finishing their dinners when Quatre decided to pull Hiiro aside.

"Hiiro? Do you know what you're supposed to do from here?"

"Go home?" The Perfect, clueless Soldier blinked confused. Quatre grinned and chuckled.

"I meant here, at the party."

"I have to do more?" Hiiro began to frown. "This was _never_ in mission parameters." Quatre blinked. He had thought Hiiro was past all of that. Then he realized Hiiro was simply looking for an excuse to whine. His smile widened, if possible.

"Yes. You need to cut the cake. It is tradition that when you cut the cake, you feed each other the first bites."

"What next? A dance contest?"

"Actually…"

"No!" Hiiro paled.

"You need to have the first dance with the bride. After that, her father will dance with her, and you can dance with someone else. If you're lucky, I _might_ let you borrow Relena from me."

"You're so thoughtful."

_"And_ after that you need to make sure that she throws the bouquet, well, you don't need to worry about that, and that you throw the garter."

"Garter." His eyes narrowed. "A garter is a piece of women's underwear Quatre!" 

"Yes Hiiro." Quatre laughed harder, his face becoming bright red. "Tradition is that she throws her bouquet to all the single women, and whomever catches it gets married next. Then you pull the garter off her leg, some men prefer to use their… teeth… and toss it to the single men. Whom ever catches the garter marries next."

"Quatre. There is no way in hell I am letting another man touch my new wife's underwear."

"What?" Duo asked as he passed by. "You touched your new wife's underwear? Already? Hiiro man! Didn't know you moved so fast!" 

"Can it Maxwell!" Wufei smacked Duo hard on the head. "Yui needs to meet Serena at the cake, she's waiting for him."

"Do you understand Hiiro?" Quatre asked.

"Yes. No. I want to go home." Hiiro ran his hand through his hair frustrated. Shaking his head, he walked away from his friends and met Serena at the cake.

"Hiiro, we need to cut the cake, people- Mina and Ami in particular, want the sugar rush apparently." He watched her eyes travel to Mina and Ami, who were laughing evilly at her. He smirked.

"Alright." As soon as he nodded, Mina ambushed them. Taking hold of Hiiro's left arm and Serena's right, she held onto them tightly. Then she screamed over the loud talking of the party.

"Attention! Attention everyone! The bride and groom are going to cut their cake!"

"No one ever said that cutting the cake involved people watching us." Hiiro squirmed uncomfortably. Serena's face darkened.

"Suck it up Hiiro. I'm more than sure you can deal with it for a few moments." He blinked. She was mad again? What had he done this time? He had just been a little sarcastic, and he had expected her to laugh, or at least smile at his remark, not cut him down. It hurt him a little. He had made a little progress in the church, and now here it was, being undone. Life was not fair sometimes.

"Alright Serena." He gracefully accepted her new mood. Then he wondered. "How do we do this exactly?"

"Just make like you're going to cut the cake normally. I'll put my hand on top of yours as you do it."

"You ready?"

"Yes." She nodded. Hiiro picked up the cake-cutting knife and Serena placed her hand atop his. The warmth that radiated from her hand shocked him. She was so warm, so close… his chest was pressed against her petite back, his arm practically wrapped around her front. It was a very sensuous and compromising position- one that he knew he was enjoying far too much.

His hand, slowly being pressed downwards by Serena's, sunk into the cake. Everyone around him was clapping as they put the piece on a plate and each picked up a fork. Serena brought her fork to his mouth first. How could he deny her anything? He couldn't. Opening his mouth, he let his lips close around the tiny morsel of cake and savored it. Chocolate cheesecake? One of his favorites. The girl had good taste! 

Remembering he still had a part to play in all of this, Hiiro lifted his fork and held it to Serena's mouth. She looked up at him as her mouth opened and her lips closed over the bite of cake. Slowly, as if she were trying to torture him, she chewed and then licked her lips innocently. God…

"Good cake." He sputtered. Serena nodded, her eyes never breaking his gaze.

"Hmm."

"Would you like to dance Serena?" He asked suddenly. He wanted to feel close to her, to hold her, to feel her.

"Yes." She answered. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she knew one thing. Hiiro had once again managed to anger her, and then to startle her in a way she didn't understand. 

As he led her onto the dance floor, she shivered when his hand clasped hers, and the other the small of her waist. Leading her in an old fashioned waltz, the lights around them dimmed, and they swayed gracefully around the dance floor, blissfully ignorant to everyone around them.

But they could no longer tune everyone out when they realized their song had ended, and that everyone else was now crowding the dance floor, talking and laughing with each other. Serena's father whisked her away, and Hiiro found himself slipping into the shadows of his own wedding. He saw Relena and Quatre dancing, Zechs and his wife Lucy, Wufei and Sally, and Mina and Duo and Ami and Trowa, switching partners constantly. Mina and Ami even jokingly danced a dance together, which Duo and Trowa refused to watch because the two were so bad together.

"Everyone seems to like our wedding Hiiro." A calm voice echoed in the shadows. He turned his head slightly to see Serena had joined him.

"Tired of dancing?" He smirked.

"Yes. I want to go home. But…"

"Bouquet and garter." He cut her off. She nodded. 

"How did you know? You never knew any of this before."

"Quatre had the decency to pull me aside and warn me ahead of time."

"That was nice of him. Do remind me to thank him for the general improvement of your manners. I'm sure he is behind it after all."

"Maybe. But maybe I had them all along, and you're only just now noticing them."

"I have a good eye for this sort of thing Hiiro. You've had not a lick of manners since day one, don't try to deny it." She yawned. "Can we please just end this?"

"Very well." *

~~~**Marriage**. Ahh. Need I say more? **PLEASE** **REVIEW**! Break my **450**! Please! Much love, Vixen~~~


	20. The Truth Comes Out

WARNING: This chapter contains slightly graphic violence. Please be advised.

Chapter Twenty: The Truth Comes Out

*They stepped from the shadows into the center of the dance floor and signaled to the DJ to stop the music. When they had everyone's attention, Serena called out to them and explained what they were to do. Hiiro cleared out and stood with his comrades among the men and married women. The mob of single women that crowded the dance floor, though, was a scary picture- one Hiiro never wanted to see again. He thought they would tear the bouquet apart, but when all was said and done, and Sally had the bouquet firmly in her grasp, the women grudgingly admitted defeat. 

"Now the garter!" Duo cried out. He shot Hiiro an evil look and laughed mechanically. "Garter! Garter!" And the chant rose throughout the room. Trowa set a chair in the center of the dance floor, and all of the single men stood in front of it, whistling and hollering.

Serena, blushing bright red, sat in the chair and waited for Hiiro to join her. When he finally arrived, she just blushed harder. Having him touch her in such an intimate place scared her… she didn't really want anyone touching her mid thy without knowing them incredibly well, and while she knew Hiiro, it was not to the point where she was comfortable. He still made her shiver just with a simple touch, and now he was pulling down her garter?

"Serena?" Hiiro asked her. "Look. Quatre told me I was supposed to do this with my teeth, but if you want me to do this another way, or not at all, tell me now."

"Could, could you… just use your hands maybe? The point of this is that you're supposed to look like you're a little dirty, but I don't want…"

"I understand." He told her gently. Frankly, he was very glad she was shy about this, because he was worse off than she was. "I'm going to start now."

"Ok." She whispered. She felt him lift her dress skirt and begin to pull the garter down slowly. The DJ began to play some music with a heavy beat, the kind a stripper might dance to, and Hiiro and Serena both blushed deeper red, and Hiiro finally slipped the little lacy white garter off Serena's tiny foot. He casually tossed it into the throng of men, and when the crowds cleared, laughter ensued. The lacy white undergarment had landed atop Zechs's head. Duo finally plucked it from its landing position.

"Well, since Zechs is married, and I'm the one who got the garter first, that means I'm getting married! Sally! You're my bride!" Duo cheered.

"Maxwell, leave my woman alone." Wufei glared. Duo backed away slowly and grabbed Mina. Using the blonde woman as a human shield, he began pleading with Wufei.

Hiiro helped Serena up and together they watched Duo being attacked by Wufei. People began to drift away from the scene, still laughing, to dance and finish their cake.

"Hiiro, can we leave now?"

"Leave?" Ami walked up to Serena. "But this is your wedding Serena!"

"I know." The blonde nodded gravely.

"Where are you and Hiiro going on your honeymoon?" Ami asked, trying to detain her friend as long as possible.

"We aren't having one." Serena told her gently. "Honeymoons are for people who are planning to have children. Or who are so deeply in loved and wrapped up in themselves that they feel they have to get away for a week."

"And your not? You looked pretty cozy, kissing in the church, and then the cake, and dancing, not to mention the garter…"

"Ami!" Serena gasped at her friend.

"Well, have you worked out living arrangements yet then?" Hiiro perked up at this question. He wanted to know this too, to see if Duo had been telling the truth when he said married couples shared beds.

"No…" Serena trailed off. "I don't know how we'll work it all out."

"But you'll be living together?"

"Of course. That is what married people do." Serena rolled her eyes, but gave her friend a tiny smile. 

"So then you'll be sleeping together as well then?" Mina chimed in.

"What?" Serena looked shocked. "Mina! We barely know each other! Sleeping together is for people who are in love!"

"It's also for married couples. That was your reason for living together, remember? Just checking." Mina giggled.

"Look, I'm tired." Serena yawned as if to prove her point. "I just want to go to sleep."

"We'll get going then." Hiiro spoke up.

"Well, at any rate, congratulations you two! May you live a long and happy life together!" Ami mock toasted them.

"And please, try not to kill each other!" Mina added. Serena thought her blonde friend may have had a bit too much to drink.

"Ami, make sure that Mina gets home safely, I think she's a little tipsy." Serena called as she and Hiiro began walking out, back to the limo that would take them home.

)(

When the limo pulled up to the curb in front of their two apartments, Hiiro quietly stepped out and held out his hand to Serena. She refused his help and climbed out of the car on her own. He sighed, then shot her a longing gaze, just before she turned her head and looked at him.

"Well. We're officially married." She remarked dryly.

"We are." Silence befell them as they looked at each other, but avoided eye contact. They must have been quite a sight, Hiiro thought, standing on the street in a tuxedo and a wedding dress. 

"Well?" Serena prompted him.

"What do we do now?" Hiiro asked her, not sure what she wanted. He didn't want to disappoint her on her wedding night.

"Actually," Serena paused. "I'm not sure." He blinked. She wasn't sure? "I never really thought of what we would do after the wedding. I mean, it isn't as if we're going on a honeymoon, and we most certainly aren't about to consummate the wedding… but, well, it just seems s strange to think of it."

"Yeah." Consummate? His brain began turning a mile a minute. What was _that_ all about? He was not ready for anything like that! "Serena? Would you like to come up for a cup of tea?"

"Tea?" She smirked. "Not coffee, but tea?"

"You don't drink coffee."

"When did you find that out?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. I could use a cup of tea." She sighed, almost depressed, and began her way up to his apartment. Hiiro stood a moment longer, thinking about her sigh. He wondered what she had been thinking about. Then he realized she was leaving him, and he quickly caught up to her. 

Unlocking his apartment for her, he let her in and flicked on the lights. As their eyes adjusted, Hiiro shed his confining jacket and pulled the tie off from around his neck. Kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his white collared dress shirt, he sighed in relief. It felt great to get out of that darned monkey suit! He looked over at Serena, who had moved to the kitchen in her wedding dress. 

"Serena?" She looked over at him, a glare evident in her eyes. "Do you want something to change into?"

"Change into?" She blushed and glared harder.

"Sweatshirt? Sweats? Get out of your dress?" Her gaze softened slightly. She had thought he had meant something completely different. Hiiro wouldn't be the first to ask her to 'slip into something a little more comfortable' and truly mean 'slip into nothing at all'. But he hadn't meant it that way at all. He truly seemed innocent at times like these. Just like… God, no! Not now…

"Sure." She whispered. If Hiiro had noticed her pale face, he said nothing and merely nodded. She followed him to his room and waited for him to pull some clothes for her. They looked as if they would be a little big, but they would do.

"I'll leave you to change." He told her, shutting the door to his room behind him as he left.

She was sad and angry, and afraid. He had read the sad and angry in her eyes, and he could smell her fear. After spending years learning to read enemy bluffs, he had learned to read people as well. And being able to smell fear was a natural instinct he had honed to help him in battle. But now… now he was using it to learn more about the woman he loved.

The teapot whistled and he took it off the stove and added the strong herbal teabag to the hot water. Taking out a couple of teacups from one of his cupboards, he filled them with the steaming tea and set out sugar, cream, and honey. Serena soon emerged and he had to smile. Her new clothes made her look so young, but the makeup was such a contrast. 

She had chosen to wear a giant red sweatshirt and a pair of his old jeans. The sweatshirt fell to almost mid thy, while the jeans had been rolled up so many times that they now reached her knees. Her feet were bare, and her hair was loose from its confines. For the first time ever he saw her with her long blonde hair down.

"Is the tea ready?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes." He handed her a cup and offered her one of the condiments he had brought out. She surprisingly declined all of them, choosing to drink the tea straight instead. He dropped a spoonful of sugar into his, stirred it, then sipped.

"Serena? How are the living arrangements going to work?" He finally had the courage to ask. 

"Living arrangements? I don't know." She rubbed her temple. "No offense Hiiro, but sleeping with you is out of the question."

"I meant living. I have no intention of sleeping with you at the moment." He told her monotonously. 

"Shut up!" She burst out suddenly. "Just stop talking! I hate you!" Hiiro blinked. And then, for the first time since he had met her, he snapped.

"You hate me? Why? You've told me you hate me so many times I'm beginning to believe it! What did I ever do to make you hate me? Go ahead, tell me, I'd love to know!" He slammed his fist down on the table and ran his other hand through his hair, nervously.

"That! That is why I hate you!" She screamed, standing up. Crossing her arms across her chest protectively, she shuddered. "I hate you because I do!"

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard, and trust me, living with Duo, I've heard some bad ones. But you can't even give me a reason!" His voice wasn't yelling, but it was on the brink. More, it was loud and controlled. He still knew how to contain himself when he needed to.

"You have no manners!" Serena screamed at him, her face turning reddish purple. She couldn't handle this third degree right now- she was so close, right on the edge…

"No manners? That would be why I open doors for you, offer my hand to help you out of the limo, give you rides home, oh yes, I have no manners!"

"You tease me!"

"To protect myself from your vicious barbs!"

"You're a slob!"

"Who's working on cleaning up!"

"You're a murderer!" Silence. She had crossed the line, and they both knew it. But this time, there would be no going back, no apologizing, and no stopping.

"So what if I was a killer? I did what I had to do because I thought I was doing the right thing. Would you rather have OZ in power? Or the White Fang ruling you from space? Would you rather have Marimeia's autocracy? What would you rather have- any of those, or the freedom you have now? So I had to do my job. I didn't know anything else! I was raised that way, and if you see it fit to judge me by that, then you are not the pacifist you claim you are!"

"Stop talking!" She held her hands against her ears and shook her head. Hiiro stood, glaring at the blonde woman. She couldn't shut this out, it needed to be said and dealt with.

"Serena! Look, we can't run away from this anymore! You need to come to terms with this. I'm your husband now, not some man you work with and only see eight hours a day. Last time we had this conversation you ran away too. Don't run." Hiiro looked at Serena, his eyes imploring her to listen to him. He raised his hands and placed them on both sides if her face.

"You don't understand! I hate _you_!" She sobbed, pulling away from him.

"Do you?" His voice dropped to a low tone, and his sad eyes fell.

"Yes! My god! I hate you! I hate _you_! You killed! Don't you see? Took a life! With your own hands!" She sobbed. Instead of turning and pointing at him, though, or screaming directly at him, she fell to the floor and hugged her knees. "You took a life! Killed! You saw him screaming as you dug the knife into his heart! You saw his eyes bug out in pain; you saw his mouth begging you not to push the knife in any deeper. You heard the skin tear, felt the knife going through the muscle and hitting bone! You saw tears and blood- God, so much blood! You saw his mouth gurgle and red, sticky, warm blood drip down his chin! God, you heard him screaming like a baby! You _killed_ him!"

Hiiro stood, shocked by her words. Who had he killed like this? She was describing death by a knife… Never during the war had he used a knife to kill someone, he was sure of it- he preferred the gun, and always put his enemies down as quickly as possible, never making them suffer. But her words- they were so detailed, as if she knew exactly how the man had died. As if she had held him in her arms and done the deed herself… herself…

"I killed him?"

_"You _killed him! You with that kitchen knife!" Serena's screams of accusation dropped to whispers, and she held out her hands and looked down at them. "With your own two hands and that knife, you killed my brother…" His eyes widened.

"Serena… I never…" He breathed. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he took hold of both of her hands and lifted her chin up. Tears streamed down her face in clear rivers of salty water. Her makeup had smeared, and she had black circles below her eyes. She looked sickly… "Serena? Did you kill your brother?" He asked her very carefully.

"It, it was… I didn't have a choice!" She yelled. "You have to believe me! He tried to kill us! He tried to kill Mother and I! It was self-defense, I swear!"

"You killed your brother." Hiiro stated robotically. All this time- she had been calling him the cold-blooded murderer, the killer, and now the tables were turned! It was her who was the real, sick murderer. She had killed her own brother, and then had the nerve to blame him! Why? Why would she do that?

"I didn't want to kill him! But he tried to kill us! God… he had the knife, and he was coming for us… and then he dropped it, and I picked it up, and oh God…" Serena kept muttering, rocking back and forth and weeping. "I picked it up and turned around, and he was there… it was an accident!"

"Why? Why did you blame me? Call me those names when you were just as bad as I?"

"I'm a killer! A worthless murderer! I know it! I never should have blamed you… I killed my own brother! I took his life! _Life_! I did it! I'm sick. I don't deserve to live!" She bawled, hot tears streaming down her cheeks and chin. Her eyes could no longer focus on anything. Instead, everything was black, and her self-loathing ate at her heart. She was lower than the scum of Earth. "I deserve to rot in hell for my crimes! God I'm a bad person! I'm a killer…"

"Why…" Hiiro repeated to himself. How could she have blamed him for something she had done as well? She had said she hated him for it, for doing it… wait. She had said _he_ was responsible for the death of her brother. But she had really meant herself, that _she_ was responsible for his death. So when she had said she hated _him_, she had meant she hated _herself_. She had never hated him… only herself! She had projected her crime on him to deal with it!

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Self-defense! He tried to kill us! I'm so sorry!" She cried. Serena could take it no more. She had panicked. The one secret that she had tried so hard to hide from everyone had gotten loose. She had finally cracked from the pressure of bottling it all up inside and spilled it all to Hiiro. Projection…

"Serena, it's alright. It's going to be alright." Hiiro tried to awkwardly comfort her. He had never had to deal with this sort of situation before and didn't quite know how to act. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and she sat and spilled her tears onto his cold linoleum floor. His heart began to ache for this woman. He couldn't understand why he wasn't angry; why he didn't hate her for all the pain she had caused him. He didn't know why, but it scratched at the back of his mind. Because he loved her, and he could never hate her for anything.

After a while had passed, and her tears had more or less subsided, Hiiro managed to pick Serena up off the floor and lead her to his couch. Sitting her down, he made sure she was comfortable before going back into the kitchen. Quickly he reheated their tea and brought it into his family room. Handing Serena her cup, she accepted it with a subtle grace and sipped it. As she did so, she closed her eyes, and a new tear trickled down her face. And she had thought she had no more tears left…

"I thought you were done crying?" Hiiro mocked her lightly. She looked at him with a pained expression.

"I will never be done crying." Guilt continued to naw at her stomach.

"Tell me the whole story." Hiiro asked her quietly. He needed to know.

"I- alright." She heaved a large breath and swallowed hard. "It was the Christmas break of my second year in graduate school. I was home for two weeks, and Father was away on a business trip. Sammy, my brother," Serena gulped as she said his name and fought back tears. "He had just gotten home for a break from duty. He had joined the Alliance five years earlier. He and I, we had never been really close, but never distant either. We were the typical brother and sister I suppose. But every time he came home for a break after he joined the Alliance, he seemed more and more violent. I guess this time we did something that pushed him over the edge, and he just, snapped.

" It was so sudden I still don't know what set him off. All I remember is him, coming after my Mother and I. We ran into the kitchen, and he followed us. I think he picked up the kitchen knife and threatened to slash our throats, and then Mother threw a pan at him. He dropped the knife, and I drove in top of him and tried to hold him down. But he just too strong. He, he flipped me and ended up on top of me. He hit me hard, and I don't know what really happened after that- I was seeing stars. All I know is that I somehow managed to pick up the knife while he was busy with my Mother, and when he turned around- he walked into the knife. But I… I didn't stop… I didn't stop… I just kept pushing the knife in deeper, and no matter how much he begged me to stop, I just kept going. I was so scared, and so angry… that I killed my brother."

"If he walked onto the knife, it wasn't your fault." 

"I could have stopped, pulled the knife out, done something! I could have called an ambulance, or something! But I killed him…" This time the tears that fell were not accompanied by heavy sobbing. They fell as she silently lamented in her guilt.

"Quatre told me your brother was killed by OZ when they attacked the Alliance bases."

"That's what we told everyone. The police knew the truth, but they didn't press charges because it was self-defense. Not even Father knows the truth."

"You hate me?"

"No." She whispered. "And yes." His eyebrows raised.

"Explain."

"Hiiro…"

"I need to know this Serena. I deserve an answer, you owe me this much." She nodded, agreeing with him. He did deserve to know.

"You never did anything I didn't do. I don't like killing, and I do try to uphold pacifist beliefs, but after my own past, I could never really judge anyone for killing."

"You judged me."

"Not just because of that. Hiiro, the reason I picked you to blame is because… you look and act so much like my brother that it reminded me of him constantly. At first I thought you were rude, but then I realized you were just so much like him… and I'm still so mad at him, but I also feel so guilty for what I did…"

"I look and act like him?" Hiiro's eyes widened.

"Yes. Sammy looked just like you, except he had greener eyes and was much bigger. But your personalities… the same dry sarcasm, the same care and precision in everything you do, the same cool exterior… everything reminded me of Sammy and what happened. You still do."

"But I'm not him. I would never hurt you."

"How do I know that?" She glared. "He was my brother. Sammy promised never to hurt Mother or me, and look what happened! How can I possibly trust you?"

"I love you."

"He loved me too!" She blinked. "You love me?"

"I love you." Hiiro nervously ran his hands through his hair. "Don't ask me why. You've told me you hate me from day one. But I somehow… it's you. Your strong attitude, your bravery to voice your opinions, the way you concentrate so completely on one thing at a time, the way you argued with me, and then the way you can turn around and fall asleep on your desk as innocently as possible. You're beautiful, smart, and have a sharp tongue. I love you."

"How can you love a killer?" She asked softly, eyes filled with wonder, confusion, and fear. And was that… longing he saw?

"I'm a killer too." He reminded her gently.

"Sammy loved me too. Will you turn on me like he did?"

"No. I have control of my emotions."

"So did he! You don't see it my way! Hiiro, you're a trained soldier, just like he was! You have strength and training, where as I am defenseless and weak. I would not be able to defend myself unless I had a weapon, and last time I held a knife as a weapon, look what happened. Sammy seemed normal, but he cracked. You could too! Then where would I be?"

"I already cracked. After the last Eve War, the battle with the Barton Foundation. Did you know I tried to kill Marimeia? I shot her. But the gun had no bullets. I already had my breakdown. And then I decided I needed to find my humanity. So I did. I left."

"And did you find your humanity?"

"Not all of it. But I have to tell you, if I had not found some of it, I would not be talking with you right now, I would be grunting. It took me three years to make this much progress Serena. It takes people time to change. They can do it, but it takes time and effort."

"Can I trust you that you'll never have another breakdown again? Can I trust myself that _I'll_ never have breakdown?"

"I will never give you a reason to have a breakdown. And if you do, I will easily defend myself, and trust me, I will just as easily forgive you for having it."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because I love you. I tried to stay mad at you. I tried to ignore what I felt. But it didn't work, so I stopped bothering to try and just went with it. I can't stay mad at you."

"But Hiiro-" He had had enough. Cutting her off abruptly, Hiiro gently grasped her jaw in his hand.

"Serena, I love you, and we are married. We can put everything behind us. You can forget your brother, and I can forget the war, and we can live normal lives. We can be a happily married couple if you let us be. It will take effort, yes, but isn't it worth it? We can make this work." She nodded.

"We can, can't we?" She whispered. He smiled and ran his thumb over her lips.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Hmm?" She barely upturned the corners of her mouth in a sad smile.

"You're beautiful." When her faced flushed a deep rose color, he laughed for the first time all night. He meant it too. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, running mascara, watery eyes, and all. 

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Can I show you something?" She nodded, and he leaned forward, letting go of her. She immediately felt the loss in warmth, and didn't like it. Now that she had let everything go, gotten it off her chest, grieved and cried, she felt a release she had never known. And Hiiro had given it to her. How ironic that the very man she had claimed to 'hate' and had feared for so long could make her feel so euphorically happy.

"This is my list." Hiiro told her; taking out the paper he had written the night he had had his humanity revelation. "When I was trying to find my humanity, I wrote this. It's a list of everything I ever wanted in a normal life, everything I wanted to do. See, I decided that even though I had killed those people in the war, that I had done it for a reason, and that they had died for a cause they believed in. So I wasn't going to waste their deaths by not living my life to it's fullest. This list is as full as my life could get." Hiiro handed her the list, and watched her azure eyes as she read the list.

"One: Get a nice apartment. Two: Get normal clothes. Three: Watch a real football game. Four: Eat five pounds of chocolate." Serena began to giggle at the first couple of items on the list. They were things she had always take for granted. "Eight: Date. Nine: Get married. Hiiro, so far you've got everything done that's on this list."

"Read on." He implored her.

"Ten: Have a first kiss. Hiiro, you've never kissed anyone?" Serena looked at him in shock.

"No." He reddened. She laughed. She really and truly laughed and smiled brightly. His heart jumped into his throat. She was happy!

"Well, we can fix that rather easily." He blinked, and before he knew it, her soft, full lips were pressed against his. It only took him a moment to realize what was going on and to completely give in to the whole goodness of her kiss. When she pressed against his lips harder, he began to press back with equal pressure, and his thoughts left his mind. All he could see was Serena. All he could feel were electrical shocks coursing through his veins, as if she were setting him on fire. His blood warmed instantly and his lips began to press harder against hers. So sweet, so soft, so warm, and so good.

Serena didn't truly know what possessed her to kiss Hiiro in the first place, but the moment her lips met his, she knew she wanted more. As he began to respond to her, she gently pushed him harder, wanting him to release in her feelings she had never felt before. A floodgate of passion and absolute bliss surrounded and enveloped her. All she knew was Hiiro's sweet mouth, pressing against hers. She could not reason or think, because she was so focused on how absolutely perfect he really was. When she felt his lips part slightly, she did the same, and soon their tongues began to mingle and dance as well.

Finally the two had to break for air. They sat, forehead to forehead, staring into each other's eyes. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, the first to break the magic spell that had settled upon them. Finally Hiiro opened his mouth. Then he shut it quickly, and moved back in to kiss Serena again.

This time their hard passion had diminished to a softer, sweeter kiss that only last a few seconds. Pulling away from him, Serena kissed his lips with small butterfly kisses, then pulled away fully, smiling softly.

"That was an amazing first kiss." Hiiro smirked.

"I have to admit- it was the best kiss I've ever had…" Serena blushed. "No one else ever made me feel so…"

"Like you were on fire?" She nodded blushing. "I felt the same." This time he smiled a real smile. "I love you Serena Kennington."

"Serena Yui if you don't mind." She told him gently. He smiled. 

"Of course." *

~~~Ok, be **honest**! How many of you **knew** I was going to put in a **large** **twist** like this? I only saw one review that **noticed** anything (2 Person Wide Coalition -**lol**)! But I hope you **liked** it. Actually, I was **crying** while writing this chapter. I must have been very **emotional** or something, it takes **a** **lot** to make me cry. **PLEASE** **REVIEW**! Much love, Vixen~~~


	21. Settling Down

Epilogue: Settling Down

           *The next morning when Serena awoke, she looked around and sat up quickly. Where was she? What had happened? What was going on? Then her nose caught a whiff of a wonderful scent and her mind traveled back to last night. She smiled in remembrance. She must have fallen asleep in Hiiro's arms… and now she was in his bed! 

She was fairly sure he had slept on the couch in the other room- he wouldn't have slept in the same bed with her, he wouldn't have done that without her consent, she knew. And now the smell of cooking food… smelled so good! Throwing back the covers, she padded quickly into the bathroom to make sure she looked semi-presentable, then made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning wife." Hiiro looked at her unsure of what she might be thinking. He was standing at the stove, shirtless and flipping pancakes. All he knew was that he hoped she was happier than she had been in a long time.

            He knew from personal experience that holding onto the weight of the dead was a hard task to undertake. His own memories of dead soldiers and horrible war crimes still haunted him to no end, and he did not want that for her. No. Serena… she was… too innocent. Yes, innocent. Though she had killed, just as he had, she still hated it. She stilled reviled about it, hid it, and tried to forget it. He and so many others he had known had come to terms with their acts of violence, but Serena had not, and that was what made her so angelic, even after all she had done.

"My goodness! If this is what you do for me after a night like last night, I'd like to see what you do after a _good_ night!" She giggled. He smiled. She had never been this openly happy with him, and it thrilled him beyond imagination. Maybe she was indeed happier! The memory of how she had been last night compared to how she looked now held a startling contrast.

Last night she had fallen asleep sometime after their first real conversation as civil people, and he had slipped her into his bed without her stirring. He remembered running his finger down her tear stained cheek and feeling dirty and wicked for making such a lovely and sweet girl cry. But he had consoled himself with the thought that when she woke the next day, she might feel better. Then he had slept on his couch, knowing full well she wouldn't like them sleeping in the same bed, married or not. Still he had been up early and been hungry, so he had decided to cook.

"I thought last night was a relatively good night for us. We didn't kill each other like Mina predicted." 

"True." Serena smiled lightly. "What are you making?" She asked as she watched a pancake flip. Serena was trying to keep the conversation light. She felt a release she had never had before. It was as if she had been sodden down with lead weights her whole life, and last night the weights had finally been removed for the first and last time. And Hiiro had been the one to do so. It was hard to believe this man before her had been her saving grace. But he had… and she loved him for it.

"Chicken and salad." He told her, deadpanning expression on his face. She actually laughed.

"Really? Then can I help make the salad?"

"Set the table."

"I see." She sniffed. "You don't want me in here. I understand." He looked up, almost believing she was really hurt. Then he saw her expression and smirked.

"Fine, you can help me flip the pancakes."

"That's quite alright! I'll stay away from that stove thank you very much." She shook her head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over. "No, Hiiro, you don't understand. I'm one of those people who loves food, but burns water."

"That is, by the way, physically impossible. The water doesn't burn- it boils into steam. So you should be able to cook now. Look, it's easy." He forced her to stand in front of him and gave her the spatula. The he poured a small amount of batter onto the grill. "All you do is wait for the batter to start bubbling on top. When it does, it's ready on the bottom. Then you flip it."

"I'll do it wrong!" She cried out, seriously worried about ruining the pancake, and then burning down the apartment in the process.

"No, look. It's bubbling. Just dig the spatula under the pancake gently, that's right… now lift up and flip!"

"I did it! And it isn't burned!" She jumped up and down excitedly. He laughed a deep, hearty laugh and Serena rubbed her back into his chest. She liked the deep, soothing melody of his laugh, and the feeling of his bare chest as it rumbled with laughter. Hiiro noticed Serena's movement, but did not comment on it, wanting not to scare her away. Besides- having her small figure pressed against his chest as something akin to snuggling, well, well!

Just as Serena was finishing setting the two forks out on the table and Hiiro was bringing the pancakes and eggs out of the kitchen, they heard a knock at the door. Serena rolled her eyes, but lightly side smiled.

"You might want to dress Hiiro, I think someone's at your door." He nodded and watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear. His silver cross still jingled around her wrist, and the ring he had given her still around her left ring finger. He smiled lightly. She was almost his. But she was also right... he had company.

"Would you get the door while I throw a shirt on?"

"Sure." She chirped. Walking over to the door, she peered out through the peephole and laughed. Outside stood Mina, Ami, Relena, Sally, and Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo, not to mention Zechs and Noin. Opening the door, she let all ten of them in. "You found us." She groaned unconvincingly.

"Serena! You're smiling!" She paused.  "What did you do to Hiiro?" Mina immediately commented.

"I didn't 'do' anything. We were about to eat breakfast."

"And you're interrupting us." Hiiro's voice echoed from the hallway as he met them at the door, glaring darkly- namely at his fellow comrades. 

"Sorry Hiiro. We wouldn't have visited so early, but a few of the girls and Duo were worried that one of you would end up dead before the night was over." Trowa told him, his emerald eyes laughing.

"Both of us are still alive and kicking. Or do you all need to have your eyesight checked?" Hiiro raised his eyebrow.

"We'll have our eyes checked when you go in for that CAT scan Yui." Zechs clapped Hiiro's shoulder.

"Fair enough." Hiiro nodded, glare returning.

"Ok, well, I'm hungry." Serena spoke up. "And now my pancake is getting cold!"

"You can make another one." Hiiro reminded her.

"Hiiro, you do _not_ want to put Serena near a stove- she can burn water." Ami informed him. "And that isn't even physically possible." It was at this point Hiiro turned and raised an eyebrow once more, directing his gaze at Serena, and she began to laugh.

"I _told_ you I could burn water!" She raised her eyebrows right back at him. 

"You didn't burn the pancake though." He reminded her quietly.

"True." She wrinkled her nose. He was acting… different. He was almost, dare she think it, being sweet? No… yes. Yes he was! The thought made her heart skip a beat.

"Ok. What happened to you two? Last night you hated each other, and now, well, now you're both being happy and polite and getting along. Who poisoned who?" Duo asked.

"Why don't you all join us for breakfast?" Serena suggested, evading the question successfully. Hiiro scowled.

            "Don't mind if we do!" Ami sniggered and pulled Mina and Relena through the door. The others followed and moved directly to the kitchen, helping themselves to the food Hiiro, and Serena, had worked so hard to make for themselves.

"I don't want them all around. You're _my_ wife, and I want to eat my breakfast with _you_. Not _them_."  Hiiro growled looking at his friends from near the door. Serena just watched him in amazement. _His_ wife? He wanted to eat with only _her_? He really cared. Of course, she knew he cared, but to what extent she had not been sure. Now…

"And what was I supposed to say, get lost?" She told him, raising her mouth in a small, knowing smile.

"I'd have taken out my gun, and they'd be out the door in a flash."

"Hiiro, I'm missing my pancake!" She whined. He sighed.

"Let's go eat." She smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the other room.

As breakfast commenced, they had to cook a few more pancakes and eggs to feed everyone, but it was nonetheless a very fun meal. Not everyone could fit at Hiiro's small dining table, so half of them stood while eating, or sat on the floor nearby. They made idle small talk until Relena finally got right to the heart of what they were all truly wondering.

"So what happened last night?" Serena and Hiiro both nearly choked on their food.

"Nothing!" They denied together.

"She's right, something must have happened. You two are way too happy. Hiiro, did you get some?" Duo was smacked by five women for his question, and three of them had to stand and walk over to him to do so. 

"No. We talked a few things out, that was it." Serena stated. It was a general comment that should have covered pretty much everything without giving anything away.

"Like?"

"None of your business." Hiiro finished with a glare that dared anyone to bring it up again.

"And then you…?" Ami tried to get them to expand, not fully aware of the resolve behind the death glare.

"Talked some more." When it was obvious the couple would say no more, the others simply gave up. And then they latched onto a new topic.

"So what did you two decide for living arrangements?" Sally asked.

"Well, we decided that I would move in with Hiiro- he has two bedrooms, but one needs to be cleaned out."

"So you'll be living with him but not sleeping with him. Interesting. Well, don't worry Yui. It won't last long." Wufei grinned, and Sally grinned at him. Hiiro and Serena rolled their eyes. These were their friends? Quatre stood.

"Well. I think we've imposed on these two enough, don't you all?" There was a general groan that went up around the room, and Quatre looked at all of the again. "We really have imposed too much, we should all get going." He repeated, this time with more feeling behind his words. Slowly everyone else around the apartment agreed, and stood slowly.

"Congratulations!" They all managed to grumble to their hosts as they left in a flurry of activity. When they were all done, Hiiro and Serena collapsed on his sofa.

"Thank God- they're all gone!" Hiiro sighed. Serena smiled and leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. She liked him like this, without his usual intensity. He looked so human, so innocent.

"We have a lot of dishes to do." She told him, not exactly thrilled to bring up the subject. He groaned. 

"No! This was your idea, you do them."

"Will you help?"

"No, your idea, you clean up." He smirked. She frowned.

"Jerk." Hiiro snorted.

"Hnn."

"You know how rude that is?" Serena asked him.

"I think I remember someone saying something along those lines once, yes." He smirked again. Serena looked once more at his peaceful face, then leaned over and gently kissed him.

            Hiiro let her sweet lip caress his for a moment before registering the full feeling of want and desire that overwhelmed him. He rested one if his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and his other hand on her cheek, guiding her. If he died now, he would be happy forever in hell, just remembering the absolute bliss that came with her sweet, sensuous mouth as it delicately covered his.

            Serena loved it when he wrapped his strong arm around her and pulled her closer. She felt so protected and wanted… And his calloused but soft hand on her cheek made her giddy with warmth. But was his lips as they lightly pressed back that made her feel so light headed and dizzy. There was such a fire she had never felt before, such a passion that flowed through this man's veins… and he was sharing that with her. He was saving her. She could live forever in this embrace.

            Finally the two broke for breath and looked each other in the eye. Hiiro's arm and hand never moved, and Serena reached up to lightly stroke his cheek with her fingertips. They were so soft, and his eyes so piercing… She blushed, and noticed his cheeks were covered with a thin vale of pink as well. Breaking their gaze, she turned her head to the side. After a few moments of silence, she pulled away from his grasp. The warmth lost was noticed and hated by both. Then she licked her lips. "Hiiro?"

            "Yes?"

"I love you Hiiro." She yawned and snuggled up to him, closing her eyes. He blinked. She… she loved him? She loved him! Hiiro smiled a true, genuine smile. He finally had what he had wanted- the woman he loved was his, in both name and soul. 

"I love you too Serena Yui." He watched her mouth curl in a gentle smile, and he smiled down at her. Tightening his hold around her again, he inhaled deeply. She was so pretty, so innocent when she was asleep… Asleep?

"No! Now I have to do all of the dishes!" *

The End.

~~~**Wow**! It's over. It's really done. I feel so… empty, useless, ect. I felt it needed an epilogue, so I last minute wrote this… and I like it. I hope you all do too! That's always my goal, I aim to please you all and only you all! I really hope you enjoyed reading this! If it's not too much to ask, please review! This is your last chance after all! Thank you all for being wonderful readers, wonderful reviewers, and wonderful people! Much love, Vixen~~~


End file.
